A Slice Of Forever
by Rose Demica
Summary: The Cullen's are moving on. What will happen to them now? This is Post-Breaking Dawn. I'm Awful at summaries, story is much better, than I can put in a summary. Normal Pairings.
1. Trouble in Paradise!

**I don't own any of Twilight.**

Chap 1: Trouble in Paradise!

'Bella, love. Don't you have anything else to do?' I was leaning on the wall, watching Renesmee sleep.  
'Not really,' I said, turning to look at Edward, who was reading a book. I raced over, pulled it out of his hands, skimmed over the blurb then handed it back.  
'Looks interesting.' A small smile was forming on my face.  
'No, Bella. Remember last time you read the same book I did.' I laughed as I replayed the memory of me always annoying Edward by beating him to the book.  
'Seriously love, you need something to do, Don't you have some secret desire?' He said, closing the book and throwing it on top of a already huge pile.  
'No.' I hissed, as Edward tensed, we raced back to Renesmee's room. I leaped towards the window, banging it shut before anyone could leave.  
'What are you doing?' I hissed at the solid block of muscle in front of me.  
'Bella,' Edward started, massaging my shoulders.  
'Nessie-' Jacob started. I slapped him.  
'Get out! and next time use the door.' I hissed, pushing him out before Ness could wake up and stop me. He saw the look in my eyes and growled,  
'I'll be back first thing in the morning.' before running out the door. I was OK with the name he called her, but not now. Ness was almost a full adult, the Volturi were going to visit again soon, and to make matters worse, we were leaving Forks in a month! I was OK with my family calling her Ness and Nessie, but... I growled thinking about it. At times I was just too over protective. I grabbed the computer and went outside and sat on my car. Edward had insisted on buying me a new car, a few weeks after Renesmee's birthday. She was now 3 years old, but looked like a 15 year old, and I now had 3 cars. I rested gently on the front. The warmth of the window felt good through the soft flowing silk top I was wearing. I had a fit at how long it took the computer to start. A whole minute! I needed a new one. I quickly opened the internet and went on, searching for the opening hours of the local shop in Port Angeles, then looked for a new laptop. I was so focused on the Dell computer website, that I didn't notice Edward sneak up on me.  
'A new one already Bella? This will be your third this month.' He whispered, glancing at the screen.  
'Edward.' I moaned.  
'A minute is far to long to wait for it to start up.' He just grinned and kissed my neck.  
'You thought about what I said before?' He asked, pausing before kissing my neck again.  
'Damn it. The nights are mine. She can't have you!' He hissed. I sensed Alice coming towards us. She wrapped her arms around me as she appeared.  
'Wonderful idea Bella.' She said, letting go.  
'You will need to buy that little place you were looking at though. Wait maybe Edward can.' The words were rushed out; if I was still a human it would have been to fast for me to understand.  
'Slow down Alice, what are you on about?' Edward asked, clearly confused, and still a bit annoyed even though he could read her thoughts.  
'Bella, that's a wonderful idea for a hobby, you're going to be so good. I'll have that.' Edward took the computer off me and emailed a real estate agent.  
'Mum, Dad, what is that thing in my room?' We froze. Then we ran, faster then I had ever run before. I reached Renesmee's room and pulled her into my arms.  
'Jane.' Hissed Edward. Suddenly the rest of the room was filled with vampires. They closed in around Renesmee as I put her down on the ground behind me.  
'What do you want?" I managed to hiss. Then, there was the sound of smashing glass as a crowd of wolves bounded into the room.  
'Jacob!' Renesmee squealed, trying to get in front of me to see him.  
'No Ness, Stay still.' Edward said, restraining her. Jane hissed, revealing her pearl white teeth, suddenly the room was filled with growling, low hisses and snarls.  
'What do you want Jane?' Carlisle asked.  
'I was sent here to check that Renesmee really has changed, Its been 2 and a half years now, and to offer congrats to you Carlisle.' I laughed as Jane used her power to try and hurt him.  
'Get out now.' Jasper growled to a bark of agreement from Jacob. She took one last glance at Renesmee before she turned and ran, followed by the wolf pack. I dropped my shield as Jacob re-entered the room.  
'I know, get out of your house.' He said bending down to give Renesmee a hug. I surprised every one by saying,  
'No Jacob stay.' Every one glanced at me.  
'What? Oh and by the way Edward, My new computer better be fast.' He slapped his hand to his head as he remembered how he let it fall to the ground.  
'Relax Edward, She was going to get a new one any way.' Alice said, Jasper and Emmett laughed.  
'The rate your girl goes through computers is ridiculous, Edward.' Emmett chuckled.  
'What? anything over 30 seconds to start is too slow.' I defended myself, as we walked up to the big house. Jacob hand in hand with Renesmee, listening to her talk about her dream. She could show him but we all knew he didn't need that.  
'Nessie, dear-' Jacob started, I turned and hissed lowly at him.  
'Jake, why doesn't mum like it when you call me Nessie?' Jacob froze, wondering how to answer.  
'Don't say that!' Edward interrupted rolling his eyes.  
'Darling, Mummy just isn't in a good mood.' Rosalie said. Renesmee reached for my face. She showed me how happy she felt when everyone called her Nessie. I turned to my family.  
'YOU ALL CALLED HER THAT TOO!' I yelled, my voice causing another window to smash. I heard Renesmee gasp, and run into Jacob's open arms.  
'Bella, love-' I stopped Edward with a glare. A wave of calm washed over me as I was about to start yelling again. The stress was beginning to be to much. I let Emmett, Jasper and Edward take me away. When we were out of the others view I turned on Edward, glad his brothers still had a firm grip on my shoulders.  
'HOW COULD YOU?!' I yelled.  
'OUR DAUGHTER!' Shaking out of Emmett and Jasper's grip, I ran for the forest, smashing trees. I listened to Jasper's quiet comment.  
'Stress and Renesmee's nickname don't go well together for Bella.' I slowly regained control, and started stacking the trees I had already knocked over in a pile, and clearing more trees to create the space I needed for building Renesmee's house. I paused; Edward was watching me.  
'Are you OK Bella?' He asked. I watched as he gracefully ran over and wrapped an arm around my waist.  
'Yes, why wouldn't I be?' I gave him a kiss.  
'No reason.' He said, pulling away.  
'I love being married to you Bella.' I pulled him in closer, remembering to be careful. My strength as a new born was wearing away, but I was still stronger than him. I just couldn't imagine how he had managed to do it. He turned me around and started massaging my shoulders. It wouldn't do much but it felt good. I stopped Edward and took of into the forest with a bound, leaping over the river. A confused Edward followed, racing into the forest. I swung up into a tree and flew up to the top. Edward raced up alongside me. He leaned against the trunk, watching me. I walked over and wrapped him in a hug, placing my head on his shoulder we listened to the sound of the world... the cars racing by on the road below, the howl of the wolves as they returned, and - a scream? I froze. Edward started to pull me onto his back.  
'Oops sorry, instinct.' He whispered. We jumped from tree top to tree top, not caring who saw us.  
The scream had come from our house.


	2. The not so strange stranger

I do not own any thing of Twilight.

Chap 2: The not so strange stranger...

It took us two minutes flat to get home, only to find that Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were holding down a vampire, Alice was in front of Ness, Esme was holding her, and Jacob was being restrained by Carlisle. I looked over at the man on the couch.  
'Why did you try kill my baby girl?' Hissed Edward listening to the thoughts of every one in the room.  
'JOEL!' I yelled.  
'Bell-  
'WHY DID YOU TRY KILL MY DAUGHTER?!' He hung his head, and Edward pulled me into his warm embrace.  
'Calm down love.' He whispered, knowing everyone else could hear.  
'You married.' Joel stated, glancing at my hand.  
'And had his kid.' he whispered, staring at the floor. He gasped as I appeared behind him, tearing my brothers and sisters off him before pushing him onto the couch  
'And I'm a two and a half year old vampire.' I hissed adding it to his list.  
'Bella love, who is Joel?' Edward asked. Joel must have thought something inappropriate cause suddenly Edward's hand was at his throat,  
'Edward, let him go.' Edward simply picked him up. As he was about to throw him against the wall, Nessie yawned. He froze, letting Joel fall onto the couch.  
'Jake, get Nessie outta here.' He hissed, grabbing me and pulling me into his arms.  
'Bella?' He begged. I pushed him onto the couch and sat in his lap, pulling his arms around my waist and resting my head against his chest. A wave of calm washed over us and I thanked Jasper with a look of gratitude as Edward's shoulders relaxed and he leant back into the couch.  
'Bella, What is going on?' Joel asked looking worried, a scared look on his face. We all laughed. I heard a soft  
'Night Nessie.' As Jacob and her went to Edwards old room. He re entered the room a few minutes later,  
'Bells I don't like this man and neither does Nessie.' I sighed and let it pass. Jasper was helping me remove my stress and worry.  
'How's my tough little girl?' Edward asked.  
'She's fine, She wasn't hurt, Just shocked. She might be grumpy in the morning though.' Jacob answered. His bond with Edward was getting stronger each day.  
'Bella, you still haven't answered my Question!'  
'Joel was a really good family friend, when I was younger. I never made the connection to him being a vampire until now. When I was 5 he disappeared. This is the first time I have seen him since.' I said in answer. Edward grabbed my arm tighter. I didn't mind but I knew he would.  
'What?' I asked bending down to kiss his hand.  
'Bella, please. Help me.' He muttered. Nodding at Joel. I stood up and walked over to him.  
'I AM GOING TO RIP HIM INTO PIECES AND BURN THEM!' Edward suddenly yelled, as he went into his over-protective 'don't do, say or even think that about my wife' mode. A wave of anger floated around the room and every one turned to Joel.  
'Edward,' I warned, as he ran behind Joel.  
'Renesmee!' Esme gasped. Edward stopped his mouth inches away from Joel's neck. He straightened up.  
'Keep your impure thoughts about my wife to yourself. He hissed.  
'Jacob,' He said louder.  
'Take Nessie away, I don't want her here till morning, keep her in our house.' I hissed as Edward told Jacob to spend time alone, with _my_ daughter, in _my_ house.  
'What? No killing Joel any more?' Joel asked from the couch smiling. Jacob suddenly transformed into a wolf. Joel gasped, trying to climb further up the couch.  
'Claws out of my couch.' Esme said, helping Ness onto Jakes back. He bounded out the open door on the way to the cottage. Edward growled after him.  
'Bella who is every one? Joel asked carefully.


	3. Jealousy and temptation

**I do not own any part of Twilight. Just the extra characters I event. Unless they are real people. Then I don't own them.**

Chap 3: Jealousy and temptation.

'I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme,' Carlisle said, pointing each of us out.  
'My son Jasper and his wife Alice, Emmett and his wife Rosalie and Edward with Bella.'  
'The wolf thing?' Joel questioned.  
'Jacob, Renesmee's boyfriend and one day husband.' Carlisle said, I growled at him.  
'Bella, it will happen one day.' Esme told me.  
'Not in the near future.' Edward muttered still watching Joel.  
'but more importantly how do you know _my _wife?'  
'Bella's mum was my god daughter. When Bella was born I was invited to visit her, and then for some reason I couldn't leave. I was drawn to her. I just had to be near her, then every one became suspicious. I had to leave. Then I couldn't find her, no matter where I looked, who I asked. Then yesterday I met someone who knew you two and a half years ago. They gave me the address. I recognised your sent and found that girl in the forest. She was leaning causally against the tree, her arms slung over that man's neck. He had his arm on either side of her, her lips were locked with his, they were drawing ragged breaths, it was though they couldn't get enough of each other. I pulled her away and asked where you were. Suddenly I was surrounded by these vampires, they brought me up to the house, and then you appeared.' He explained.  
'JACOB!' I yelled, He appeared a few minutes later in wolf form. He transformed into a human before walking into the room.  
'What?' He asked. Edward held me back as I went to go and harm him.  
'Let me go! I am going to rip his head off for kissing my little girl.' Edward let me go, and Jacob started backing away.  
'I can't deny her any thing she wants you know that.' He said, I knew he could defend himself but he didn't.  
'How far would you go? Jacob, How far would you go with my 3 year old daughter?' I asked trying to remain calm. He panicked as he crashed into the wall.  
'Bells, I would never, ever do that with your daughter. Unless we were first married.' Edward grabbed my arm as Jacob screamed in pain. I had broken his arm.  
'Mum!' Ness yelled  
'What did you do to him?' She ran over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. Jacob stopped screaming and relaxed. Ness straightened his arm, without removing her hand. I watched silently as Ness and Jacob worked together silently to take away the pain and allow Jacob to heal. Joel also watched in silence. 10 minutes later Jacob used his arm to pull Renesmee into a hug.  
'Thanks Nessie.' He muttered, I heard her heart race.  
'Nessie, I can't your mum will kill me!'  
'Do what you gotta do Jake.' Edward said as Jake gently kissed her head. Edward pulled me closer into him.  
'Bella.' He murmured. He lifted my chin up and kissed me, motioning for Ness and Jake to leave. They left the house. I started to pull away, but Edward kissed me harder pulled me closer.  
'People.' I breathed.  
'Don't care, Joel is hating me.' He breathed back, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes Joel stopped us all.  
'Enough! All of you.' I turned around. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I all straightened up. Emmett looked pissed.

'What did you stop us for?' He asked. Edward laughed,  
'Say that and you're going to die.'  
'What are you? How do you know what I am thinking?' Joel hissed, getting up off the couch and racing over to Edward. I stood in the way and he raced into my fist, flying back against the wall from the impact. I walked over to the new doorway leading into the kitchen.  
'You leave _my _husband alone!' I hissed.  
'Say sorry. Before she beats you up.' Rosalie hissed, warning him. Joel laughed.  
'Bella, beat me up?' Edward ran over and placed a hand on either side of Joel's head, twisting it in a fast violent movement. I heard the sickening crunch of bones as Edward pushed down on his head. I watched Edward's jaw close down on Joel's neck, causing him to scream in pain. Jasper and Emmett dragged Edward off Joel.  
'Let me go. That man was going to kiss my wife! Against her will!'' I ran over to Joel, gently let my shield go so Edward could read my thoughts. _Trust me!_ I whispered through my mind. I bent down and started drawing a small line of kisses up Joel's neck. I heard a crunch as Jasper and Emmett tightened their grip on Edward, I heard a smack as Alice jumped into Edwards chest, forcing him back.  
'Bella, I knew you would come around.' Joel whispered as his neck healed. When I reached the place Edward had bitten him, I gently kissed each point, I kept going, then Joel moaned,  
and then screamed in pleasure. Then I bit down hard. Rosalie looked over as Joel called out. Emmett and Jasper let Edward go. Soon Joel was stuck in a circle, surrounded by my family. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss.

'Never, ever, ever do that again. Mrs Cullen, you're mine. I didn't like watching you do that to another man, especially not him. It was pure torture.' He said.  
'Carlisle, he thinking stuff about all our wives.' The room was filled with hisses and snarls. I pulled Edward lower so I could whisper in his ear.  
'I will always be yours, and you will always be mine. I promise never to do that again. I love you.' I jumped at a small snap.  
'Sorry Bella, He... Didn't mean to spoil your moment.' Emmett apologised. He had Joel's arm twisted at a full 360 degree angle, I saw him hold it out and Rosalie snap it in two. Joel screamed again, Esme punched him.  
'LEAVE MY DAUGHTERS ALONE!' She yelled. I felt something soft on my neck. I didn't notice what happened next. I heard faint sounds of screaming, but Edward was laying small kisses down my neck.  
'Stop teasing me.' I muttered as Joel screamed again.  
'That beast was going to kiss you!' He said angrily. I knew Edward wasn't going to stop kissing my neck so I took charge. I pushed him onto the couch, leaning his head away from me. I started gently teasing him, playing with his neck, gently placing small kisses in circles. Joel screamed as Edward placed his forehead against mine, gently leaning in closer, getting slower and slower. I stuck my tongue out at him, he moved lightening fast and grabbed it with his lips, smiling I leaned closer, kissing his top lip.  
'Bella.' He moaned. Moving his head higher, he pushed his lips against mine. I moved over, crouching like a cat beside him.  
'Stop it,' He hissed. Joel looked miserable, crumbled into a small ball on the floor. Carlisle quickly straightened him out, allowing him to recover properly.  
'What do you want?' Hissed Edward as he opened the door, revealing Jacob in human form.  
'Sorry Edward,' Jacob winced.  
'Thanks for leaving her.' Edward said placing a hand on his shoulder, and guiding him to the couch.  
'Tell her what you did.' Edward said pulling me into his lap. Jacob sat down.  
'Bells, I kept my promise, Nessie wanted to but...' He trailed off.  
'Ness wanted to, and if she really did he wouldn't have been able to stop, she stopped for a few seconds, long enough for Jake to get a grip on himself, he explained to Nessie the promise he made you, she won't do it again.' Edward explained.  
'Thank you Jake.' I said sliding away from Edward and pulling Jake into a hug.  
'You have to talk to our daughter now Edward.' He didn't move. He looked from me to Joel back to me.  
'I love _you_. Now go talk to _our_ daughter.' I walked back to him and pushed him towards the door. He gently gave me a kiss.  
'Love you too.' He whispered before going to talk to Ness.  
'Finally the monster has left.' Joel muttered getting up off the floor.  
'What? Joel are you OK? You shouldn't be healed yet!' Carlisle almost yelled, walking over and checking all the places that had been injured.  
'Bells, he better not hurt her.' Jake muttered, glaring at the door.  
'He won't, stupid mutt.' Rose muttered,  
'Hey Seth.' Alice, Jasper, and Esme chorused.  
'Hey, I saw you had a random Vamp here. Do you mind me joining in?' He said, walking over and sitting next to Jake.  
'What is Edward talking to Nessie about, sounds like a full out argument?' Jake jumped up, racing for the door,  
'He better not...'  
'Hey Jake.'  
'What Emmett?'  
'What was Ed's nickname?'  
'Joel, you never answered Carlisle's question.' Rosalie pointed out, saving Jake and Emmett. Jake sat back down,  
'I guess I just always have been able to, like a gift or something.' he muttered, as he sat in a chair far away from the rest of us. Alice opened the door as Edward entered. Jake jumped up and pulled Nessie off Edward's back and into his arms. Ness placed her hand on his cheek, Edward smiled.  
'Done.' He said, sitting down beside me. I leaned over and gave him a kiss.  
'I know Ness. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...' Jacob interrupted.  
'No Jake, I understand. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Thank you.' Nessie said.  
'Grandma, who is that?' She continued pointing to Joel.  
'That's Joel, Darling.' Esme answered. Nessie walked over and looked into his eyes.  
'Vampire, drinks human blood.' She stated, placing a hand on his cheek. I felt Edward stiffen beside me.  
'What?' I asked.  
'She is asking him what he did to make me so angry.' Edward said.  
'Nothing, I just thought something. Am I not allowed to think? You're gifted though.' He answered, as Nessie removed her hand. Jacob pulled her away from him.  
'As is Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella.' Jake hissed.  
'So watch yourself.'  
'Joel, are you are human blood drinker?' Seth asked. Edward jumped. He hadn't noticed Seth there.  
'Yes, are you not?' He replied; Seth laughed.  
'Esme, do you have any food? Seth and Jake are hungry.' Edward asked. Esme ran to the kitchen. I heard the sizzling of sausages.  
'No we do not drink human blood; we only drink animal blood. Please refrain from feeding in this area as we have a treaty with the wolves to uphold.' Alice said from behind Jasper, acting serious. Esme reappeared with 2 plates laden with sausages, toast, bacon and eggs. Jake and Seth took the plates off her.  
'Thanks Esme.' they said, tucking in. Ness sat on Jake's lap and played with the food on his plate.  
'You should eat something, Nessie.' Jacob muttered.  
'Not hungry.' She muttered back. Jake raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
'If you don't mind, we are going shopping.' Alice said, pulling me, Renesmee and Rosalie away from our men.  
'We will need one of those Utes Edward brought.' She added. 'Are you coming Esme?'  
'Might as well. See you all tonight.' We walked out of the door, splitting in to groups. I took the midnight blue ute, with Esme as the others went in Alice's porche.  
I hopped in and started the engine, and followed the others along the road. We drove as fast as the Ute could go. We reached the shops just as they opened. We pulled into car parks and walked into the mall at human speed.  
'I need to get some more food.' Esme said, walking into the supermarket. I started to walk into the computer shop.  
'No Bella. We are clothes shopping first.' Alice said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into a dress shop.  
'What do you think?' Renesmee asked. She was wearing a brown following silk dress. I noticed that it was the colour of Jakes eyes.  
'Looks good. You should get it.' Rosalie said, emerging out of the changing room wearing a knee length sleeveless bright red cotton dress. Alice passed me 3 dresses and pushed me in to a changing room. I pulled the blue silk dress on first, looking into the mirror before stepping out. A young man who had just walked past looked at me in wonder. I felt soft hands on my back.  
'Surprise.' Edward muttered, pulling me into the changing room,  
'Looks good.' He said playing with the strap.  
'What are you doing here?' I asked,  
'Alice knew that she interrupted something, so she decided to get you out of the house. She told me to follow us and said where to find you.' He explained,  
'So what do you want to do Mr Cullen?' I said teasingly.  
'Well, my wife needs a new computer, I need a new car, and my wife needs some stuff to build a house for our lovely daughter.' He replied, I gave him a quick kiss, and pushed him out of the changing room. I quickly changed at Vampire speed. Then exited the changing room. I gathered up the 3 dresses and paid for them, before walking out of the shop. I walked into the computer shop, where Edward was looking at lap tops.  
'Which one?' He asked, pointing to two different ones, I kissed him, deepening it, before muttering.  
'Both.' Edward kissed me for a bit longer, before getting what I said.  
'What?' He asked trying to pull away. I didn't let him.  
'Renesmee needs one.' I muttered,  
'Oh.' Edward broke the kiss, before lifting up the two boxes. He went to the check out to pay as I grabbed another two boxes, putting them on top of the two Edward already had. I smiled as he gave me a confused look. When Edward had paid we took the boxes, and put them into the back of the Ute.  
'Can I get two cars?' Edward begged as we pulled out of the car park. I laughed,  
'As long as I can turn Renesmee's room into a massive computer room, you can have as many cars as you want.' I watched Edward toss it up.  
'OK.' He finally agreed. We pulled into a car yard. Edward was like a child in a toy store. He walked around looking at all the cars. Eventually he decided on a blue Convertible, a purple minivan, and a brown Cadillac Sedan. Jasper and Emmett appeared as Edward paid.  
'Alice called us and sent us here.' Jasper explained, as Edward came back to us by the Ute, he threw a set of keys at Emmett and another at Jasper. Pointing out the cars he had brought with a massive smile on his face. Jasper drove the Cadillac and Emmett took Minivan home. Edward jumped into the convertible.  
'Race you to the building store.' He said, driving down the road. Laughing I started the engine and followed him. He beat me to the store. He was leaning against the car waiting for me.  
'What do we need?' He asked wrapping his arm around my waist.  
'Bricks, cement, wood and some tools.' I recited, I had looked it up before. We walked through the shop. Gathering everything we needed in the trolley we were racing around the store.  
'Renesmee and Jacob are out, and will be for the rest of the day.' Edward whispered into my ear. I smiled. I hopped into the Ute and yelled  
'Race ya.' We raced along the open road. Edward ended up winning by a second. We parked the cars, Edward raced over and opened my door for me. His lips crashed hungrily against mine as I stepped out of the Ute. I kissed him back. Some how we made it to our room with out breaking the kiss. My hands rubbed his stomach and chest as he pulled me in towards him. I pulled his top over his head. He had his hands on my waist, gripping my top. When there was a knock at the door. We ignored it. My top flew over my head, Edward gently began laying kisses down my chest. Then someone knocked at the door again. Edward hissed. I pushed him onto the bed, playing with his neck again. My leg draped over his waist. He moaned, and kissed me. The knocking at the door became more urgent. We kept ignoring it until...


	4. Oh crap

**I don't not own any part of Twilight.**

Chap 4: Oh crap...

'I know you're in there. Now hurry up and open the door.' Damn Carlisle, do they have to ruin every thing.  
'Go away.' Edward hissed. Pulling me closer to him. Carlisle exploded.  
'CHARLIE HAS JUST TURNED UP AND JOEL IS STILL HERE!' He yelled. I jumped up. Threw a top on and ran my hand through my hair, I raced out the door into Carlisle, he looked shocked. I ran up to the house, I came just in time to see Joel creeping up on _my _dad. I raced across the room and picked Joel up by the neck. Charlie looked over to see Joel at the other end of the house, and me in a defensive pose in front of him.  
'Are you OK?' I asked, not removing my gaze away from Joel.  
'Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Are you OK Bells?' Charlie answered as I heard Edward entering the room.  
'Bella, what happened.' He asked, not caring about the fact Charlie and Sue were in the house he raced over.  
'WHAT DID HE DO THIS TIME!?' He yelled. As Joel got up and raced back up towards us. Edward and I braced, ready to fight for the lives of my dad and Sue.  
'Get out of my way!' Joel hissed, His eyes blazing.  
'Leave _my family_ alone.' I hissed back. Edward and I sent him flying backwards. He got right back up and raced back along towards us. I heard Charlie wrap his arms around Sue as though trying to protect her. I never took my eyes off Joel. I heard a snarl as Seth (in wolf form) bounded up behind Joel, grab his neck and pull him backwards. Edward and I raced over. Each taking one arm, and pulled him out of the house. I let him go and Edward took his other arm. I motioned for Seth to move as I ran up and placed a well aimed kick on Joel's chest. He and Edward both flew backwards. Into my pile of nicely placed trees. I snarled at Joel.  
'Put them back. NOW!' Much to my surprise he did. Edward came and wrapped his arm around me.  
'Your damn family!' I muttered.  
'I know love.' He said, bending down and kissing me. I felt a cold flash of air brush near me. I reached out a hand and brought the vampire to a stop immediately, all with out breaking the kiss.  
'Bella,' I looked up in shock, It was Jasper I had stopped.  
'Oops. Sorry Jasper.' I said letting him go.  
'BELLA!' I laughed as Alice danced towards us.  
'Your making my husband sick. Go enjoy yourselves.' Edward started slowly pulling me away.  
'What about Charlie?' He froze.  
'He left with Sue when you weren't paying attention, Now go! Renesmee will be here soon, 1 hour. NOW GO!' She said, pushing me closer to Edward. I ran my hand through his hair before turning towards the cottage.  
'Thanks.' I heard Edward mutter to Alice and Jasper. Edward raced to catch up to me. He pulled me into his arms.  
'Your mine now Mrs Cullen.' He hissed, kissing my neck. We entered the house through an open door. I slid out of Edwards arms as we walked into the bedroom. I laughed when I saw that there were candles every where, the bed was covered in roses and 2 bags were on the bed. One read Bella, and the other said Edward. I grabbed the bags and went to put them in the wardrobe. Rolling my eyes as I said  
'Alice.' Edward stopped me.  
'Please,' He asked, begging. I rolled my eyes again.  
'I suppose.' Edward took his bag off me. I walked into the bathroom. Taking my time just because I could.  
'Bella.' Edward said, getting impatient. I laughed as I pulled on the silk gown Alice had picked out. I slowly opened the doors, moving them at snails pace. That is, before Edward pulled it out of my grip and opened it himself. He looked amazing in a rich black suit.  
'You do realise it won't last long.' I murmured nodding at his suit. Edward still didn't move.  
'Edward?' I moved closer. Edwards arms were soon around me.  
'Mmm, my Bella, pretty.' I was shocked. I had never had this effect on him before. Well maybe I had. When I was a human, and I couldn't hear him. I kept wondering about this for a bit. I felt something soft against my lips. I kissed Edward back, carefully removing his top, placing a small line of kisses along his bare chest. I felt the smoothness of the of the silk when the dress came off. I barely remember the next 45 minutes. I was in heaven.  
'Renesmee and Jacob.' I heard Edward mutter. I smiled. As Edward pulled the sheets over us. Kissing my lips with a small smile, I Ignored the gasp of Renesmee as she burst though the doors.  
'Hey Hun.' I said.  
'How was your day?'  
'We are going out later. Aunty Alice has clothes for you and Jake up at the house.' Edward said. Renesmee squealed in delight, and ran up to the big house.  
'How was it Jake?' I called getting into a pair of Jeans and one of Edwards tops I had borrowed a year ago, and still hadn't returned.  
'Good. What did you do today?' He answered as I walked into the kitchen.  
'Nothing much. Saved dad and Sue's life. Remind me to thank Seth.' I answered glad I couldn't blush. Edward had just re-entered our bedroom and discovered me not there.  
'Jake!' Ness yelled, dancing towards the house, carrying 6 bags of stuff.  
'Alice?' He asked as Renesmee flew through the door. I nodded.  
'Yes Nessie.' He answered causally pulling her closer and giving her a quick kiss. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away.  
'Aunty Alice said that we were leaving in 30 minutes.' She said. Edward pulled me closer to him.  
'Silk dress? He asked, I nodded.  
'Bella! hurry up. I AM going to make you look drop dead gorgeous.' I laughed as Alice's voice rang down the drive.  
'What? Bella why aren't you dressed!' She said, entering the door, and motioning for me to go. I raced back to our bedroom. I noticed that Edward had cleaned up. I pulled the dress over my head. Walking back to the kitchen, Alice grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the big house.  
'Bye Bella, have fun.' I glared at Edward as he laughed at me.  
'Relax bella, It will be fun.' I scowled. I heard Renesmee laugh, and Jacob growl. I fought the urge to go and hurt him. Instead taking my anger out at Joel.  
'Joel!' He appeared beside me.  
'What are you planning on doing for the rest of the day?' I asked sweetly.  
'I was going to find a job. I need one if I am going to stay in the area.' He said.  
'WHAT!?' I yelled, pulling Alice to a stop.  
'Carlisle asked me to stay, see if I could become a vegetarian.' He explained, Alice pulling me towards the house again.  
'What would you get a job in?' I asked, following Alice at a jog towards her room. Joel froze at the door.  
'Come in, talk to her, but no trouble.' He followed us in through. He sat on the edge of the bed. I sat in the seat, in front of the mirror. Alice ran a comb through my hair.  
'Building, I have many expertises in this area. it helps when you are a vampire.' Joel said.  
'I have a job for you.' I said thinking out loud. Joel looked at me funny.  
'I have to build a house for my daughter. I am sick of Jacob sneaking in to see her. but we do it my way, you can offer advice but its up to me to make the decisions, and you must do what I say.' Joel pulled faces, several in a row.  
'JOEL!?' Edward roared.

**ooo... whats going to happen next?**


	5. Reactions

**I do not own any part of the wonderful creation called Twilight.**

Chapter 5: Reactions

'With us.' Alice called out, Pausing from applying a thin layer of eye liner. Edward appeared at the door to the room.

'We will pay you good money, lets go hunt.' Edward and Joel both smiled. Racing out the the window. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up smiling.  
'Joel was getting hungry. He has decided to accept. Please, please can I buy the stuff for Nessie's house. Please, Please, Please Bella.' She looked like she was about to beg some more.  
'All but 2 rooms, I want to do the Study and Edward wants to do the bedroom.' Alice jumped up and down a few thousand times within a minute.  
'I need a colour scheme, and the amount of rooms, and, and...'  
'Alice, wait till we have built the house first.' I intruppted, As Rosalie and Ness walked in.  
'Your building a house? Who for?' Nessie asked.  
'Umm, Charlie. So he can stay over when ever he wants to.'  
'Oh ok, I want to see it when it is finished.' I smiled, Deciding to tell Alice later that it was a massive surprise for Ness. I smiled as she gasped beside me.  
'What is it Alice?' Rose asked.  
'Nothing, I just saw stuff about tonight, We are all going to look amazing. Ness smiled and turned around to leave. We all gasped.  
'Renesmee, how much time did you spend on the forest floor?' Alice hissed.  
'Not much, why?'  
'YOUR HAIR!!' Rose shrieked, unable to hold back.  
'In the chair now young lady.' She demanded, Slowly she worked through all the knots, Removing all the leaves and twigs.

'Nessie, what were you doing?' Rose asked as Alice touched up on Nessies make up.  
'Oh wait, don't answer that.' She said when she caught my gaze. I heard a heart beat out side the door,  
'Come in Jacob.' He bounded in the door.  
'Nessie, are you ok?' He asked, standing beside me arms folded over his bare chest.  
'Yes. There are knots, leaves and twigs in my hair though.' Jacob blushed. I wish I knew what he was thinking about.  
'Sorry, Nessie.' He muttered, waiting till Rosalie had finally finished.  
'Can I have her back now? Blondie.' He muttered, as Nessies hair floated in cute little waves down her back.  
'No sorry, Dog.' She snarled.  
'You might mess up her hair again.' Jacob growled, shaking in anger.  
'Jake no.' I was to late, Jacob burst into a wolf. Pushing Rosalie against the wall. Just as Emmett was walking past.  
'GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF MY WIFE!' He yelled, pushing Jake into another wall.  
'UNCLE EMMETT!' Nessie yelled, getting in his way as he went towards Jacob. Rosalie went to help Emmett.  
'STOP IT!' Alice and I yelled, as Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob and Renesmee prepared for a fight. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper arrived in the door.  
'What happened?' Asked Carlisle as he looked around the room. Jasper sent out waves of calm and love. I watched Nessie give Jake a quick hug.  
'See you soon,' She whispered as he left the room. I looked over at Rose and Emmett.  
'You okay?' I heard Emmett whisper lowly.  
'Yes, are you?' I saw Emmett nod.  
'Rosalie and Jacob were annoying each other again. Jacob got mad and... any way, Emmett saw him push Rosalie into a wall. Then Emmett reacted, pushing Jacob against another wall, to protect Rose. Of course Nessie reacted and then Bella and I yelled and you showed up.' Alice said, from beside Jasper, who was still sending out little waves of calmness. I heard silent sobbs from Renesmee, I quickly moved closer and pulled her into my arms.  
'I don't know what happened, I saw Uncle Emmett start towards Jake and something just like took over me, I don't know what happened. I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop.' She sobbed.  
'Hush, Its ok. I have done it too. It has happened to a lot of people.' I soothed her.  
'Renesmee, Its ok, nothing is wrong with you. Its your instinct, you sensed a danger to your mate and you started to protect him. Its natural.' Carlisle said. Esme came over and placed an arm around Renesmee pulling her into a hug. Renesmee started smiling.  
'Sorry, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose.' She said giving them each a hug. Suddenly there was a pearl of laughter from the drive.  
'JAKE ITS NOT FUNNY!' Edward yelled, Another pearl of laughter rang out, followed by a rich voice laughing as well.  
'ITS NOT FUNNY!' I raced to the drive to see what had made Jake and Joel laugh. I couldn't help but laugh myself. Edward had 3 perfect scratch marks across his chest, and another 3 across the back of his chest.  
'Was the lion too strong for you hun?' I called out. Laughing as he turned to face me.  
'This isn't funny Bella.' He half moaned half growled.  
'Don't you growl at me mister, and it is funny, you actually made a mess of a set of clothes. Alice is going to be thrilled.' I replied, jumping out the window and moving towards him. Jacob raced past me and into the house. Followed by Joel. I laughed as Edward groaned.  
'I feel so stupid.' He moaned.  
'EDWARD! You are not stupid, you stop thinking like that.' I told him off, while playing with the rips in his shirt. Laughing again as he moaned in pleasure.  
'Bella. Stop laughing at me, please.' He muttered turning and pulling me into his embrace, I kept playing with the rip as he placed kisses along my neck, I pulled his face to mine, he kissed me. I stopped playing with the rip in his shirt and moved my hands through his hair instead.  
'Eww, Mum, dad gross.' I heard Ness say from the house. We both smiled, until their heart beats went faster. I looked around to see Renesmee's hand on his cheek.  
'She's replaying what happened last night.' Edward whispered, giving me a running commentary.  
'They were kissing, Jake carefully laid her on the bed. Not breaking the kiss. They laid side by side for a bit, just kissing. Then they fell asleep. Renesmee wishes they could do that every night. Edward growled, looking like he was about to rip Jakes head off. Alice saved Jake, by calling  
'Edward why aren't you changed? we are leaving. You have one minute.' Edward gave me a quick kiss and Raced towards the house. We all went and got into cars When Edward returned we all followed Carlisle out of the drive. We pulled up outside the hospital. We all got out of the cars, and walked into the hall.  
'SURPRISE!' We all pretended to be shocked. I looked up at the banner strung across the back wall. It read 'Goodbye Cullens! we will miss you.' Then it hit me. This was our last week here, in Forks.


	6. Should I let the truth out?

**Yet again, I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry Its so small, it just seemed like a good place to end it. :D**

Chap 6: Should I let the truth out?

I thought it was still a month away. Of course Jacob would come with us. We were going some where the Cullens hadn't been in over 100 years. When Edward was turned. Chicago.  
'Bella? Hello?' Renesmee's voice brought me back to the present.  
'Sorry.' I muttered. I made my way over towards Charlie.  
'Sorry about before dad.' I said, giving him a quick hug.  
'Bells, I want to know what you are.' He took a deep breath.  
'Later dad, later.' I smiled, then all my school friends came over, giving me hugs.  
'I'm so glad you feel better, Bella. We are all going to miss you.' Angela said. I looked around, Edward was laughing with Jacob and the pack. Renesmee, Alice and Rosalie were watching a short movie that people in the hospital had made. Carlisle and Esme were talking to one of his work mates. Jasper and Emmett were talking to two hot woman who were fawning over them. I looked back at Renesmee, Alice and Rose; they all were glaring at Jasper, Emmett and Jacob. The girls were all shaking with anger. Alice and Rose flittered over to their men, They snarled, pulling their husbands away. I looked around to see Renesmee walking over to Jacob, who had his arms around another girl. Every one in the family started paying attention to Renesmee and Jacob.  
'WHAT THE HELL?!' Jacob let the girl go and tried to wrap his arms around Renesmee.  
'Get away from me Jake.' Renesmee hissed lowly.  
'Nessie,' Jacob started,  
'Get away from me Jake.' She said louder. Edward winced, He walked slowly over to Renesmee.  
'Darling, calm down.' She must have thought something.  
'Renesmee, calm down. Its ok.' I said, ignoring the looks of shock as I suddenly appeared by her side.  
'Nessie calm down.' Jacob said, pulling her into his arms.  
'Sorry, Nessie, Sorry.' He muttered. Carlisle took the opportunity to say a few words.  
'Thank you all for this amazing party. I'm so sorry we have to leave, but it is time for us to move on. Thank you for welcoming us. We will miss you all.' It sounded like he said this same speech every time they moved.  
'Who is she Jacob?' Renesmee hissed, as the slow music started playing. All the couples in the room, except Edward, Jacob, Renesmee and myself, got up to dance.  
'She used to go to my school. I haven't seen her in months.' Jacob said, wincing as Renesmee put her hand on his cheek.  
'Bella, can we dance?' Edward asked, I nodded, Ever since I had become a vampire I had been learning to dance. We slowly danced around the hall. When we passed close by Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle gently hissed,  
'That was really close you can't do that in Chicago.' I hissed back,  
'Thats _my_ little girl, remember. Charlie wants to know what we are.' Edward, Esme and Carlisle froze for 3 seconds, then continued dancing.  
'Are you going to tell him?' Esme asked, concerned for his safety.  
'Yes.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own anything, **

Chap 7: Trouble ahead,

'Are you sure?' I nodded,  
'Later, and I'll get Renesmee and Jasper to help.' Carlisle nodded; he and Esme started dancing away.  
'Were you going to tell me?' Edward looked into my eyes.  
'I thought you would have heard it in his head, or in a vision Alice had.' He hissed,  
'I didn't, you should still tell me things though Bella.' I nodded, looking towards Renesmee and Jacob just in time to see him kiss her. Edward tensed; I kept dancing, trying to ignore them.

'Wow, Bella, you learnt to dance.' Jessica remarked, dancing past with Mike, in a dress similar to the to the one she wore to prom all those years ago. I smiled,  
'Thanks, you look good.' She smiled.  
'Dinner time.' Was the call that stopped every one and sent them running to their tables. As we sat down waitress brought out food on plates, setting them in front of them. Mr. Weber, the minister, said a quick grace and every one started eating. We had recently learnt how to sneak food onto Ness or Jakes plate. Instead of letting it all go to waste. The Evening flashed by after that, every one gave us hugs before leaving, most of them we would never see again, well they would never see us again.' Soon us Cullens, Charlie and Jacob were the only ones left.  
'Are you sure you would like to know, Charlie?' Jacob asked, he nodded, I took a deep breath,  
'Charlie, If we tell you, you must tell no one, if the leaders know that you know, well, it won't turn out to good.' Carlisle said, looking around.  
'Bells, why not back at the house? Its safer.' I snarled at Jacob.  
'Mum, dad, Calm down, Its not like any one will find out I mean, all of us.' Ness scoffed.  
'What?' Charlie was giving us a confused face.  
'Dad, none of us will hurt you okay.' I assured him.  
'Emmett, Jasper, watch the door, Jacob you might want to move away from Alice for a bit.' Carlisle said, I glanced at Alice,  
'Will he be ok?' She nodded, Edward pulled me beside him.  
'Charlie, we are all Vampires, Ness is a half Vampire.' A hiss left Emmett and I raced to his side.  
'What is it?'  
'Way to be gentle Edward, Lil sis, haven't you told him not to come right out and say things?'  
"Emmett, you scared her.' Rose whacked him across the head. Charlie winced.  
'Ow! Rose.'  
'You know that didn't hurt.' She answered, glaring at him.  
'Bells, did you know what they were? Before you married him?' Charlie brought all attention back to him.  
'Yes dad, of course, and I wanted to become one of them, Edward was against it, but if he didn't I would have died giving birth to Renesmee.' I explained,  
'No Charlie, we don't drink human blood, Bella's record is as good as Carlisles, not a single death, but we only drink animal blood you don't have to worry, and if we kill a human the wolves will deal to us. We are natural enemies,we currently have a treaty, If we harm a human the wolves will kill us. We only got a way with changing Bella because Jake allowed it.' Edward answered Charlie's unasked Question.  
'How did you?...'  
'Dad, Edward can read minds, or thoughts, what you are thinking, Alice can see the future, Jasper reads moods, and Renesmee can project an idea,'  
'That must be awkward, knowing every thought your wife has, and everything people thinks about her.' Everyone laughed, I was relieved that he was making Jokes again.'  
'I can't read Bella's mind.' Edward stated, annoyed,  
'She is a shield, she can protect someone from a mind attack, but not a physical atta- EMMETT DON'T YOU DARE!' Edward yelled, I jumped, facing Emmett, he was inches away from me.  
'I was only going to-' He started, Edward glared at him.  
'You were only going to attack _my_ wife.' He started walking towards him.  
'Edward if you hurt a single hair on his head,' Rosalie started.  
'ENOUGH!' Jake pushed his way between us all,  
'I knew this was a bad idea.' He muttered,  
'Grandpa, may I?' Ness's gently voice made us all look over, she was standing beside him, hand out stretched, Jake went and stood behind her, arms around her waist, head resting on her head.  
'Of course Nessie dear,' She reached out, gently touching his cheek, Charlie jumped up, and Backwards.  
'Sorry, are you ok?' dad got back up.  
'Yup, you just gave me a fright there Nessie,' He nodded as she reached out again, This time he stayed still.  
'She's showing him about us, all of us.' Edward hissed lowly, Every one relaxed, standing perfectly still, when Charlie looked up at us he gasped,  
'Wow,'  
'Went don't age Charlie, thats why we have to move, and the kids will redo High school, this time Jake and Nessie will go as well.' Edward and I snarled, turning to Carlisle.  
'You want to send my little girl to _high school_?!'  
'Bella...'  
'Jasper, stay out of this.' I hissed, advancing on Carlisle.  
'Bella,' I turned and hissed at Edward.  
'What?'  
"Do you really want to kill our father.' I looked at Edward, he had an amused smile on his face, then I looked at Carlisle, I noticed how close I was to him, he was leaning his head away slightly, but not moving.  
'Bella, I know I should have asked you, but she wants to go.' Carlisle said, I stepped back.  
'Sorry Carlisle.' I walked back to Edward, well ran accurately. He burst out laughing,  
'What?' I asked grumpily.  
'Renesmee is going to school, on the condition that Jacob goes, and is in all her class, this was apparently the only way to get him to finish school.' He lied, and he thought I wouldn't notice it.  
'Bells, Renesmee is not really adopted is she?' Dad asked.  
'No, dad. Renesmee is mine and Edwards daughter,' I thought he would be shocked, but he smiled,  
'I thought so, she is so alike to you both. Speaking of your my grand daughter, where is she?' I looked around, I couldn't see Jake either.  
'RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!, JACOB BLACK! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!!'  
'Mom, no need to yell so loud. We are right here.' Renesmee said, tugging Jake in the door after her. I growled,  
'I knew she would growl at me,' Jacob muttered under his breath. Renesmee glared at me,  
'Charlie, we should get you home,' Esme said, helping him to his feet.  
'See ya Bells, Bye Everyone!'  
'Be Charlie.' Everyone replied in unison. When he had walked out the door Edward grabbed my waist and kissed the top of my head, trying to calm me.  
'What were you doing with my niece mutt?' Rosalie asked as we headed out the door,  
'Wouldn't you like to know Blondie.' He snarled back.  
'Jake leave Aunty Rose alone.' I laughed  
'Ness, I don't think he will do what you say.' I muttered, getting into the car.  
'love, he will do what she says, she has threatened him well.' I looked up at Edward with Question filled eyes.  
'She has threatened to not let him kiss, or touch her again, if he doesn't behave, and trust me, that is punishment enough.' he laughed,  
'Bells, I will look after her, have fun tonight.' I watched him pull Renesmee close as we drove off. I looked at Edward.  
'She's going to La Push with Jake, and the pack.' Edward pressed his lips to mine. I kept my lips firmly closed,  
'Come on Bella, what did I do this time?' I turned my back on him,  
'Love? Come on Bella, please can you tell me?' I kept ignoring him, when he pulled into the drive way I was out of the car and across the river, before he realised what had happened.  
'Bella, please?' He begged, I kept running.  
'Edwards in trouble.' Emmett sang, trust Emmett to make a joke out of me being annoyed at him. Edward snarled before racing after me, I reached the door just has he managed to grasp a hold of me. His hands wrapped themselves around my waist and he kissed my neck. I almost gave in.  
'Let go of me!' I hissed as I tried, and failed to twist out of Edwards grip. He laughed, kissing my neck again, and then trailing kisses along my jaw. I didn't move, I froze, even still then your average statue.  
'Bella, what did I do?' Edward asked, still placing kisses along my neck and shoulders. As his hands moved to gently being on my waist I reached up and grabbed the back of his head, bending over and using all my strength to throw him over me. He hissed in shock as he flew into a tree, across the other side of the garden. I turned on my heels and walked into the house slamming the door behind me. I locked the doors and windows.  
'Bella, please love, are you locking me out of my own house?' I turned my back on him yet again and walked upstairs.  
'ok then, I'll be at the house when you decide to tell me whats wrong, or let me back in,' I watched him turn and run away, I grabbed the nearest object to me and smashed it into the floor, before continuing to destroy the house. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me about Renesmee starting high school, That he let her and Jacob go, that he hadn't fought back hard enough. I hated the fact that Edward no longer seemed to care about me. I heard a quiet knock at the door,  
'Bella, Its Jasper, please can you let me in?' I walked slowly, at human pace, to the door, trying to gather my thoughts. I opened the door, and Jaspers eyes widened in shock as he saw the house.  
'If you are going to talk to me about how much I just "hurt" him, you can get out now.' I hissed, Jasper walked in the house and shut the door, pulling me into his arms.  
'Why would I do that? He's currently getting yelled at by Alice, for not looking after you properly.' I hissed lowly, before finding the couch, and fixing it back up. I motioned for Jasper to sit, and he did.  
'How is he being beaten up by Alice?' I whispered,  
'He was lectured by Carlisle and Esme, then the other 3, have decided to think about you human and in pain, thats why I left. Carlisle and Esme will be here soon.' Jasper explained as Esme pulled me into a hug.  
'Are you ok?' Carlisle asked, surveying the damage. I nodded as Jasper shook his head, Carlisle turned to Jasper,  
'She is angry, sad, hurt, annoyed, yet hateful, of herself.' Carlisle looked to me and I looked away.  
'Is he ok?' I asked, Carlisle and Esme looked shocked,  
'She is mad at him, yet still cares?' Esme asked, pulling me into a deeper hug.  
'Are you ok Carlisle? I'm sorry I attacked you, and that my _husband_ wasn't very nice.' I said,  
'Bella, I'm fine, I promise you, I was kind of expecting it. Bella, when did Edward start acting like he was?' Carlisle asked,  
'When Emmett was about to attack me, That was when I first noticed a change.' Carlisle nodded,  
'I noticed it when he didn't defend you Carlisle, or stop Bella.' I gently hissed as Jasper answered Carlisle's question as well.  
'He's coming now.' Rosalie told us as she let out a low hiss, and stepped in the door. I jumped across to the other side of the house as he entered the door. He looked tired some how.  
'Bella, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. Please forgive me.' He whispered, even my vampire ears were straining to hear him. Jasper came over to me and gently whispered in my ear,  
'He is honestly sorry, he is hurt, confused, puzzled, and begging for forgiveness.' I nodded,  
'Thanks Jasper.' I walked at human pace to Edwards side, Emmett and Rosalie left, to give us some peace, or hunt, they have both been holding back from hunting for a little while, I'm not entiarlly sure why. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice stayed behind, just to be safe.

'What happened Edward?' Alice quired.

'I don't know, I felt a surge of something when Bella was about to attack you, like a instinct feeling or something.' I felt a presnce behind us, but didn't turn to look.

'WHAT!?' Joel yelled,

'She was here, but didn't stop to vist, or see me?' he muttered to himself, we all looked to Edward,

'his mate.' He mouthed, as Joel ran into the forest, I heard Edwards velvet voice in my ear, his breath blowing my hair back,

'I'm so sorry love, shall we get the house straightened up?' I looked around, the furnuiture was every where, Alice would have some fun, shopping for more house items to replace those that were no shattered on the floor, as a result of my loss of control.

'Oops. Sorry.' I muttered. Carlisle and Esme left the room, hands entwined, with the words,

'See you tomorrow.' I looked around, to discover Edward and I were alone.  
'Alice and Jasper have gone to hunt,' Edward said, he must have noticed my confusion.  
'Alice already knows what we have to replace. She is planning a shopping trip.' I glared at him,  
'You aren't coming?' I asked, I could swear I saw a brief flash of fear cross his face. He shook his head.  
'No way, last time I went shopping with Alice... Well lets say I vowed never again.' I pouted,  
'Not even for me?' I begged, I heard a shriek of joy echo around the forest. Smiling I started to clean the house. Edward sighed, but started to help. When he wasn't looking I snuck up behind him and pulled him into a hug.  
'Thanks, maybe it won't be so bad, now your going.' he smiled, an evil smile.  
'maybe...' I looked at him before going back to cleaning. It took us a good hour to clean the mess, it probably would have gone quicker, if Edward hadn't stopped to kiss me, or whisper in my ear each time we passed.I almost gave up on cleaning a couple of times. Finally we finished, I stood back to admire the clean house. Edward crept up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
'You know, Ness is staying with Jake tonight.' He reminded me, whispering in my ear. He kissed me neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moaned gently before carring me up the stairs. When Renesmee wanted some more privacy we asked Esme to design us more space in our house. She went all out, creating another floor. That contained our bedroom, waredrobe, and a balcony that overlooked the hallway and Entrence into Renesmee's room, I loved it, and so did the others it was the one place that didn't stink of the wolves, only Ness came up here, unless we invited any one else, but we were mostly left alone. I was enjoying Edwards company, when we heard the door slam open, a blast of air flew through the house.  
'GO AWAY JACOB! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!'


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own no nothing.**

Chap 8,  
**Renesmees POV. *Finally. :D* Back tracks, from (near,) just after, when Jake shut the door of Ed's Volvo.  
**

Jake shut the passengers door of the car, walking over to the drivers side, and starting the car.

'You ready babe?' He asked, putting his arm around me, I nodded. I kissed his cheek, daring him to kiss me on the lips. He did and I laughed when he almost crashed into a tree afterwards.

'Its not funny,' He growled, making me laugh harder. I was still laughing when we pulled up to the place where we were having the bonfire. Jake parked the car and pulled me into his lap.

'You know Nessie, one of these days you might actually kill me.' He laughed, I pouted, pretending to be upset,

'I just wanted a kiss, I didn't know it was illegal.' I moaned, as he bent his neck lower so that his face was inches from mine.

'Well, I don't think its Illegal, unless your dad is now in charge of the laws. He whispered into my ear as his lips found mine, his warm breath mixed with my cold one. Suddenly there was a knocking at the window. We both jumped,

'You coming, or are you going to make out all night?' Quil asked, I sighed.

'We're coming, meet you there.' Jake moaned,

'Do we have to?'

'Yes, come on all mighty Alpha.' I grabbed his hand and pulled the door open. Shivering as a blast of cold air blew past. Jake put his arms around me, and locked the car. When we arrived the bonfire was already going.

'Took you long enough.' Embry muttered, he was silenced by a look from Jake.

'Hey Nessie,' I went and gave Emily a hug,

'Hey, how are you Emily?'

'I'm good, what about you? Looking forward to high school?' She asked,

'I'm ok, a bit nervous that daddy will scare away all the humans, but looking forward to it. I might finally get Jake to finish highschool now.' Emily's eyes widened,

'you got him to go back?' I nodded, as he arrived behind me.

'Hooray, back to high school.' he said sarcastically. I laughed,

'am I really that bad?' I teased pretending to be upset, Jake fell for it.

'I'm sorry babe, It'll be so much better with you by my side all the time.' I looked up at him and smiled teasingly,

'got you again.' I laughed as he slapped his head,

'Not fair Nessie.' he moaned, as every one started laughing.

'Shame Jake,' Embry, Quil and Seth exclamied. Jake hung his head in shame.

'Don't worry, I still love you.' I said kissing him gently.

'Eww, Nessie,' Embry stated, before looking away to avoid being killed by his Alpha.

'I'll get you some food.' I said, dancing towards the table, slapping Embry across the head as I went by. The bang echoed across the sea.

'Ow! Nessie.' I smiled at him as every one burst out laughing again. I grabbed a plate of food and turned back towards Jake, I noticed him chatting to a girl, that same girl from before, at the party. His arms were over her shoulders again. I walked up to them. Handing Jake is plate of food without a word, before turning and walking back to Emily.

'Well it was nice to see you. I have to go now.' I said, giving her a hug. Her eyes glanced over at Jake.

'He is staying.' I said firmly, knowing full well that he could hear me.

'Ok, well it was nice to see you again. Make sure you come and visit us.' I nodded,

'Bye every one.' I said, walking into the forest. I heard Jake's heavy footsteps behind me. I whirled around to face him.

'Go back, have fun with your new girl Jacob,' I hissed, turning back around.

'but nessie, there is noth-' I cut him off

'Twice. Jacob, twice, I have seen her in your arms. Don't tell me there is nothing between you.' I yelled, I ignored the quiet winces from the wolve back behind me.

'Go back Jacob.' I ran towards Forks, towards the cottage, towards my home. I ignored Jacobs calls behind me. I just ran faster. Yes I knew about imprinting, but still, Jacob had his arms around some one else. Tears were streaming down my face, I wiped my eyes and pumped my legs harder. A wolf howled from right behind me. Jacob atartede running beside me. His wet nose pressed against my leg. He easily kept up with me. When I saw the cottege door, I slammed into it, forcing it open. Jacob, In human form, walked in a few seconds later. I turned to face him.

'GO AWAY JACOB! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!' I yelled not caring about the fact that my parents were probably upstairs.

'but Nessie-,'

'Renesmee.' I intruppted,

'Fine, Renesmee, I have never lied to you. Ever.' He stated,

'You said you loved me,' I whispered,

'that was a lie.'

'NO! How could you say that? I do love you with all that I am. I can't live without you.' He pleaded his case,

'Then why do I keep seeing you with your arms around her?' I asked, trying, and failing to remain calm. Jacob moved closer, as to put his arms around me.

Don't you dare.' I warned, stepping backwards and leaning against the wall. Almost daring him to try. He didn't.

'How could you?' I muttered, turning my head, silent tears falling down my cheeks,

'Nessie, I never have, and I never will, felt the way I feel about you, to any one else. Samantha is like a sister to me, nothing else. I swear.' He moved, so that he was an inch or two away from me. I felt his arms move, he had probably crossed them across his bare chest. I felt his warm breath on my neck as he whispered soothing things like,

'Only you!, I love you, not her,' or just plain and simple. 'I love you.' over and over again. Then with a final

'I love you.' I felt him turn to leave. I instantly missed the warmth both inside and out.

'Don't you dare leave Jacob Black.' I said, he was back at my side in an instant. His arms enveloped me in a hug, lifting me off the ground.

'I thought you were going to let me leave.' He muttered, putting me back on the ground, and taking a step back.

'oops sorry Renesmee.'

'Nessie,' I corrected, Jakes face lit up in a smile.

'I am sorry Nessie, I should have told you about Samantha.'

'Jake stop it.' I intruppted him, reaching out my hands for his. He took them and I gently pulled him closer to me. Entwining our hands by my side. He lent his forehaed against mine. I untangled my right hand from his, instead pulling his hand to rest against the wall by my hand. I lent backwards, forcing Jake to put all his weight against the wall to keep our foreheads touching. I borugth my right hand up and brushed it past his cheek, showing him how much I loved him, and that he was forgiven, before running my hand through his hair. He lightly shuddered, and his heart started to race. I'm sure mine did to when our lips meet. Jake untangled our other hands. He wrapped both his arms around my waist, lifting me up. I moved my other hand to his neck. Pulling myself closer to him. I felt my back push something open, and I jumped in shock breaking the kiss when a door slammed shut. I realised we were in my room, and that I was really hot. I removed my arms from around Jakes neck and stepped out of his arms. Jake sat on the bed as I opened a window.

'Sorry Nessie.'

'for what?' I questioned, opening my waredrobe.

'for moving to fast, I mean, I don't want to hurt you.' he explained lying down on the bed.

'Jacob Black, I am shocked, that was amazing. I just got really hot.' I looked though my wardrobe, looking for where I had put my pyjamas that morning.

'You are really hot!' Jake muttered, I looked at him, and he turned red.

'Oops, you heard that?' I nodded and grabbed a pair of short shorts, and a tank top. I stepped behind a rack of jeans to change, and let the dress I was wearing fall to the floor.

'You know, you look really cute when you blush.'I teased, pulling the top over my head,

'Are you saying I'm not cute when I'm not blushing?'

'Yup,' I said, pulling up the shorts and stepping out from behind the rack. I threw my dress into the washing basket and my shoes into a pile.

'Whats the matter Jake?' I asked teasingly.

'You said I wasn't cute!' Jake moaned looking away.

'Aw, is Jakey upset?' I teased, laughing when he whirled around to face me. I gently ran my hand along his cheek, showing him how much I liked it when he kissed me before. I let my hand fall to his shoulder, tracing his pack tattoo. I smiled when his lips touched mine. I'm sure dad will kill me for this in the morning but... I deepened the kiss. Sadly though we both still had to breath, so I gently pulled away, kissing him a couple more times before snuggling against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist.

'Night Nessie.'

'Night Jake.' We were asleep shortly after that. That night I dreamed of Jake, how I loved the feeling of his lips on mine, and the knowledge of what I could make him do. But that soon morphed into a nightmare. No one at the new school liked me. Every one was being really mean that I couldn't keep up with the high school kids. I was teased, and, that Jake had left me. I awoke just as I saw him with another person. I heard Jakes snoring and felt his arms wrapped around me. I gently tried to worm my way out of his arms, but his grip just tightened.

'Bella, I love you, but-' Dad's voice rang through the house.

'No buts Edward, you _are_ coming shopping, or else you can sleep on the couch, for, lets say a month?' I laughed, mum was trying to get dad to go shopping.

'Morning Ness, sleep well?' Dad asked, for some stange reason mum had recently started disliking the name Nessie again. But she was fine with Ness. Random,

'Jake, breakfast time.' I whispered in his ear. When that didn't work, I put my palm against his cheek, showing him an image that I was about to slap him across the chest, and yell at him to get up. That woke him up.

'Um, Jake, can you please let me go?' I asked,

'Nope,' He teased, still half asleep.

'Please Jake, I want breakfast.' I begged, Jake's lips briefly touched mine, before he pulled back.

'I suppose so.' He released me. I stood up and opened my wardrobe. Walking down my rack of clothes. I finally found the rich purple tank top I was looking for. I pulled on a pair of Jeans and a black leather Jacket as well. As I left the wardrobe I noticed Jake had left. I ran a hair brush though my hair, leaving it soft. I pulled a face at myself in the mirror before walking out the door, right into Jake, who was lounging against the wall.

'Took you long enough.' He said, his lips capturing mine. When his stomach growled I pulled away, and gently bit my bottom lip as I looked at him, in his cut offs. I shook my head.

'We have to go shopping some time.' I muttered to my self, before walking into the kitchen. To my surprise dad didn't try to kill Jake. Mum nodded at me before glancing at Dad.

'Not fair Bella, you can't still be shielding them.' I smiled slyly.

'Soo, how was the bonfire?' Mum asked, Jake and I bothed winced,

'Well, it was good, I suppose.' I muttered,

'Sorry Nessie.' Jake whispered, his arm lying casually across my shoulders.

'If you hurt my daughter-' Dad started, walking towards us.

'Dad, I'm fine, back off. Leave him alone.' Dad looked shocked but sat back down. I had never spoken to him like that before. Mum set some food down on the table. Jake sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

'You know, she can sit on her own dog.' Aunt Rosalie snarled walking though the door.

'Hey blondie, what are you doing here so early?' Jake teased, Aunt Rose hissed.

'Rose, be nice to Jake.' I glared at Jake, suggesting he do the same.

'I'll try princess,' Aunt Rose said, giving me a quick kiss.

'By the way mutt, Seth is at the big house waiting for you.' Aunt Rose commented leaving the house. Mum and Dad soon followed.

'You hungry Ness?' Jake asked, looking at me.

'Not for food,' I muttered quietly, kissing Jake. He pushed his plate of food away and sat me where it was, still kissing. He stood up, , standing between my legs. I suddenly hated the fact that the breakfast bar came up to Jakes upper stomach. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him as close as I could. Resting my arms across his neck, his arms were around my waist. Our lips never left, we managed to draw ragged breaths without stopping. It was amazing, until I felt Jake being pulled away from me. I heard the crash as he flew though a couple of walls.

'DAD!!' I yelled, trying to run past him to Jake.

'No Renesmee.' He growled, blocking my path.I reached out and brushed my hand along his chest, pouring out my feelings of pure rage and hatred, He froze, I ran past him to Jake, he was spread out and not moving.

'Jake! Jake! Come on!' Tears were pouring down my cheeks.

'Carlisle!' I yelled, looking back to dad, he still hadn't moved.

'CARLISLE!' I screamed louder, I was sure the whole town of forks had heard me. He arrived followed by the whole family, as well as Seth, when he saw Jake he burst into his wolf form and howled. Mum rushed to dad, brushing past me, Carlisle inspected Jake,

'hmm, damaged spinal cord, 3 cracked ribs, and his arm broke on impact.' Carlisle decided,

'I hate you daddy,' Ran though my mind as Aunty Alice and Aunty Rose embraced me.

''Sorry Nessie, Edward just ran out, we didn't know what he was doing.' Alice vampire sobbed.

'Esme, Emmett could you please take Jake to the recovery room.' Carlisle gently ordered, we now had a healing room, in the main house, because all the wolves went to Carlisle with there problems. I went to go with them but grandpa put an arm on my shoulder.

'Renesmee, I need to know what happened. And please don't call me grandpa, it makes me feel old.' oops. I hadn't realised I was showing him my thoughts. I whipped around, placing my hand on his cheek, showing him everything. Without editing anything, like I normally did.

'Really Renesmee?' I nodded, just as Dad recovered.

'RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!' he roared,

'YOU CAN NEVER SEE JACOB BLACK EVER AGAIN!'

'WHAT!?' I spun away from Carlisle and tturned to face him.

'YOU HEARD ME! YOU CAN NEVER SEE JACOB AGAIN!'

'WHY? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?!' I yelled back, sidestepping Jasper as he lunged for me.

'HE IS A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU!' dad roared again as he avoided the others. I felt a wave of calmness flow over me, put it wasn't stong enough. I was too mad.

'HOW IS HE A BAD INFLUENCE ON ME?' I asked, Every one made a leap for either one of us, we stepped away.

'YOU WOULD NEVER TREAT ME ME LIKE THAT BEFORE!' I stared at him in disbelief as a cold pair of arms wrapped around me.

'Well you never used to treat me like that either.' I whispered, looking at the ground.

'Can I go now?' I asked. When Jasper released me I raced into the forest.

'Renesmee.' Mum called after me. I ignored her and kept running. The rest of my family called out to me I ignored them as well. I ran faster and further into the forest, not knowing where I was going, or what would happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own anything.**

Chap 9.

**Bella's POV. Continues from where I left off. Well a bit before,**

I stood by and watched as my husband and daughter fought, unable to do anything. When she ran off I called after her, but I didn't race after her. Torn between helping her or Edward. I watched as Rosalie raced into the forest.

'Bella stay with Edward, Carlisle go to Jake, and every one else scatter.' Alice ordered, I moved closer to Edward as Every one else.

'Am I really a bad dad?' He whispered,

'No. You are a great dad, Just a little over protective.' I said,

'Bella?' He asked,

'Yes Edward.'

'Did I make a mistake in telling her she couldn't see Jacob again?'

'I can't answer that, do _you_ think you have made a mistake?' He nodded,

'and I guess I did over react when I saw how close they were.' He muttered,

'How close were they?' I asked, curositly.

'So close they were almost one.' he whispered.

'Well, I suppose...' I started, I was in shock.

''Suppose what Bella?' Edward demanded,

'I suppose I would react like that if I saw my 3 year old daughter that close to a man.'

'What, shove him though a wall or two, damage his spine, crack 3 ribs, and break his wrist?' He almost yelled.

'I'm a terrible person.' He added in a whisper.

'No you are not Edward, stop thinking like that.' I scolded him.

'But its true Bella.' He tried to argue, I stopped him with a kiss.

'You are not a horrible person. You are a clever, talented person. And I don't want to hear you say that you are horrible ever again.' He moved his head to kiss me,

'Thank you love.' he muttered his lips moving with mine.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' he breathed, his lips moving with mine, I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the main house, breaking the kiss.

'Lets go see how Jacob is doing.' I said, dragging after me as I ran towards the house. He ran along side me, his fingers entwined with mine.

'How is he?' I asked, stepping into the recovery room, Edward's Ex-bedroom.

'He is fine, when is Nessie coming?' Jake exclaimed and asked.

'Nessie is not coming to see you at all,' Edward hissed, his voice full of hatred.

'What? Why not?' Jacob yelled, attempting to get up. Carlisle but his hand on Jacobs chest.

'No moving.' He ordered,

'because, dog, I have forbidden her from seeing you.' Edward snarled.

'WHAT!? Are you trying to kill her?' Jacob yelled,

'NO! I am trying to save her from you. You are a bad influence.' Edward yelled back, walking out the door before Jacob had a chance to respond. 'sorry.' I mouthed, before chasing after Edward,

'Alice!' I yelled, when I found Edward at the piano banging on random keys. She appeared by my side a second later.

'When will Renesmee get back?' I asked, Alice glanced at Edward,

'Umm, I don't know.' She whispered, racing back out the door out the door, dragging me with her as a couch crashed into the wall where we just were.

'GREAT! THE ONLY PSYCHIC IN THE FAMILY DOESN'T KNOW WHEN MY DAUGHTER WILL BE BACK!' Edward yelled, Alice shut the door,

'I would steer clear of the lounge if I was you!' She ½ yelled, to every one as another loud smash came from the room behind us.

'A lot of Drama for 10am ae?' Emmett teased,

'Alice when will Rose be back.'

'Soon, Emmett, Soon.' She replied, ducking as a plate flew from the kitchen.

'Esme?' I asked, catching the plate and taking it back into the kitchen.

'oops, sorry Bella.' She muttered, taking the plate off me and wrapping it before packing it into a box. I looked around the almost empty kitchen.

'umm, Esme why are you packing?' Jasper asked, racing to a stop in the kitchen,

'Because, I can't be doing nothing.' She said wrapping another dozen plates. Rosalie raced into the kitchen.

'I CAN'T FIND HER!' She yelled,

'We can't find her either,' Seth whispered from where he was cowering in the corner.

'What?' I yelled as Edward but his arms around my waist.

'No one can find our little girl?' We both shrieked.

'Seth!' Jacobs booming voice rang out, laced with Alpha command. I followed Seth upstairs.

'You remember that place I asked you to forget about?' Seth nodded,

'look there, take only Blondie with you.' Jacob commanded, Seth raced past me and out the door, Calling out to Rosalie. I glanced back at Jacob, he was ignoring me, instead staring at the tv.

'Jake? How are you feeling?' I asked, running over to beside him.

'I'm fine Bells.' He half muttered, I stood silently by his bed for 10 minutes.

'How could you let him do that Bells? You know what you were like, do you want your daughter to be like that? A Zombie?' He yelled, before turning back to the tv.

'I'm so sorry Jake.' I said, my eyes filling up with venom, the vampires' equivalent to crying. I turned and raced out of the house, back to the cottege. I sat un moving on Renesmee's bed for what must have been 12 hours, just sitting there, reliving my life like it was when Edward left. I finally noticed Edward leaning in the door frame.

'How long have you been there?' I asked,

'A couple of hours.' He quickly replied,

'Have they found her yet?'

'a few minutes ago, shes still out in the forest with Rosalie. She doesn't want to come home. I stood up,

'lets go then.' I started to walk past him.

'Bella, she doesn't want to see us either.' He whispered stoppping me in my tracks.

'Why not?' he shugged, his arm wound around my waist,

'We need to go to bed now.' He said slyly. I hesitated,

'there is nothing we can do. Alice says that if we go to her she won't come home at all, the best thing to do is to let her come home when she is ready. I nodded and followed him up to our room.

9 Hours later, 7am.

'Edward what has Alice done with all my jeans?' I asked searching though rack upon rack of clothes.

'Umm, she got rid of them all,' he whispered in my ear.

'because...' he looked around nervously,

'Bella, can you please wear this?' He asked, pulling the blue dress I had brought the other day out of a rack.

'I suppose so.' I muttered, pulling it over my head. Catching the high healed shoes he threw at me and putting them on as well, I ran my hand though my hair, better than any hair brush money could buy. My hair floated gently down my back,

'What do you think?' I asked spinning around.

'There is no way you are wearing that at our new school.' He whispered kissing my neck.

'It might not even last that long on you.' He added, I turned to look at him,

'hmm. Its ok.' I teased, he was wearing a whit shirt and a pair of Jeans. I slowly walked past him and out the front door.

Edward caught up to me after a few seconds.

'What's wrong with what I'm wearing?' He asked, I glanced over at him. Not answering his question.

'Bella,' He moaned as his lips captured mine.

'Bella, Edward.' We turned to glare at Alice.

'Not sorry. Renesmee is home.' We glared at her for another 2 seconds before strolling towards the house. When we reached the kitchen we saw Renesmee sitting there, playing with the food in front of her. Before pushing it away.

'You need to eat something.' Esme said, pushing it back towards Renesmee, when she refused to eat it, Esme sighed and took it away. throwing it on the bin and washing the plate.

'How is she?' I whispered lowly, so that Renesmee wouldn't be able to hear me.

'Not good, she won't eat and Jasper isn't reading any emotions off of her.' Esme whispered back. I pulled my shield away from myself to let Edward in. _you have to let her see Jacob, other wise she will go like us._ I replayed my memories I had been going over last night, before pulling my shield back around my self.

'I know Bella, I know.' he muttered, walking out the door. I went and stood behind Renesmee.

'I am really sorry, I am trying.' I whispered, before walking away.

'Mum?' I turned back around

'Can you tell dad that I am sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just mad.' She sobbed, I pulled her into my arms.

'I'm sorry too Renesmee.I shouldn't have said that, It was a bit harsh for me to tell you I couldn't see Jacob, and I know what will happen if I don't let you see him. Your mum and I both know what its like.' Renesmee looked at her dad, Edward gave her a small hug before letting her go.

'Jacob, I'm sorry.' He said, opening the door. Renesmee squeled and jumped out of the chair into Jake's arms.

'You all packed dog?' Rosalie asked, entering the room.

'Yup, looks like your stuck with again Blondie.' Jake teased, I walked towards Edward. Reaching up so I could whisper in his ear.

'What did you say before about this dress?' I asked slyly.

'DON'T YOU DARE WRECK THAT DRESS EDWARD!' Alice warned,

'What about, if this dress gets wrecked you can buy me 10 more exactly the same?' I asked, there was no way Alice would say no to that. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the cottage.

'looks like the cottage is off limits,' I heard Renesmee say, before she laughed.

1 hour later. 8:30

I threw the ruined clothes into the bin,

'looks like Alice gets to buy 10 more dresses as well.' Edward teased,

'Don't remind me, we might get you some more clothes as well.' I replied,

'No!' Edward hissed, backing into a wall.

'there is a reason why us guys don't go shopping.'

'Whats that?' I asked, gliding closer.

'Alice is really scary when we go shopping.' I burst out laughing.

'What do you think I have to put up with all the time?' I chuckled,

'Sorry love.' A strong pair of arms wrapped around me.

'Surprise.' I whirled around

'Mia!' I yelled,

'hey Bells.' Mia replied.

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to find Joel, and he said you were here, I had to come and visit.'

'Bella?' Edward interrupted,

'Oh sorry hun, this is Mia, Joels mate I suppose.'

'Yes, and this is?' Mia said,

'Edward, my husband, mate and the Father of my daughter.' I said

'Nice to meet you, sorry about shocking you the other day. I didn't realise.' Mia apoligised,

'Thats ok, I'm glad my parents, and siblings could break though it.' Edward said,

'lets go up to the big house.' I suggested, leading the way.

'So how are you?' Mia asked,

'Good, and you?' I replied without thinking.

'Good, err, there's that smell again.' Mia commented,

'Jacob Black!' Ness called,

'Crap, what have I done this time?' We heard Jacob mutter under his breath as he raced into the kitchen, where we had just ended up.

'yes Nessie?' He asked, as Mia turned up her nose.

'You have a pack meeting, starting 2 minutes ago.'

'Oops crap, thanks babe.' He said, giving Ness a quick kiss and racing past us out the door.

'Mia, this is my daughter Renesmee, and that smell came from her boyfriend Jacob. He's a shape shifter. I said,

'Hello Mia, nice to meet you.' Renesmee smiled,

'Hey mum, hey dad.' She added,

'Morning hun did you sleep well?' Edward walked past me and gave her a hug.

'No Mia, don't kill Jake, there are two more packs and unfortunately our family will have to help them, My daughter and Jake are bound together, with some wolf magic. Edward hissed, answering a unasked question.

'Lets go meet every one else.' I said, pulling Mia into the lounge. Where Jasper was reading, at human pace, and Alice was flipping through a stack, taller than herself, of bridal magazines.

'This is Jasper, and this is Alice.' I pointed them out,

'Hi Mia,' They said with out looking up.

'No need to be nervous Mia, we won't bite. Alice, Its ages away until the next wedding, stop being so excited.' Jasper teased, as Alice danced over to him.

'Shut up or else I will have you in a pink tux.' She threatened,

'Alice, Jasper, your bedroom is that way.' I teased, pointing up the stairs Mia and I were heading up.

'Bella, you and Edward have done worse.' Jasper poked his tongue out.

'That wasn't my fault.' I said, embarrassed.

'What ever Bella, Carlisle is in his study.' I grabbed Mia's hand and raced her up the stairs.

'I don't want to know do I?' I shook my head, knocking on the study door.

'Come in,' Carlisle called, I opened the door, Carlisle was behind the desk, studying another medicine book.

'Mia, this is Carlisle.' I introduced, he got up and walked over to shake her hand,

'Nice to meet you Mia.' Carlisle said,

'Nice to meet you too.' He turned to look at me.

'Bella I take it you will want to be in all the same classes as Edward.' I nodded,

'Of course, Thank you Carlisle.' I gave him a hug.

'Rosalie, Emmett, come meet Mia.' I called, as I heard Esme join Edward and Renesmee in the kitchen. I took Mia's hand and raced back to the kitchen again, bumping into Edward as I flew through the door.

'Careful love. No need to try kill yourself.' I pouted,

'Bella, just because your immortal doesn't mean you have to try and kill yourself. How about practising to be human for a bit?' He suggested,

'But Edward-' I started to moan.

'No buts Bella, school starts soon, and you still have to practise more, please love, for me?' He argued,

'I suppose so... but, you have to come shopping. When ever I want you too.' He looked scared again, I raised my eyebrows.

'Ok.' he admitted, defeated. Alice danced into the kitchen,

'Your amazing Bella, finally, a man comes shopping with us. I wonder, could I threaten Jasper into coming...' She wondered back out of the kitchen, still muttering to herself.

'Mia this is Esme.' I said, Renesmee glanced at the clock again.

'Renesmee watching the clock won't make time go faster.' Mia pointed out. Renesmee reached her hand for Mia's face. Mia stood still but let loose a small gasp.

'Wow, a vampiric family, including 5 gifted, well 4 and a half, and a wolf, amazing.' Mia exclaimed,

'Its not fair.' Edward scowled, looking at me.

'I don't want you to do anything rash if you see a thought of theirs. So no.' I answered,

'but Bella.' He started begging again.

'but nothing Edward, I don't want to loose my daughter or my best friend.' Edward stormed out of the room.

'So mum, Joel and now Mia, how many other Vampire friends do you have?' Renesmee teased,

'Umm, Mia?' I looked at her.

'While you were with us there were no others.' She explained,

'Ok,' Renesmee started, as a car pulled into the drive way.

'Jake!' she squealed, racing towards the once purple minivan. Edward had given it to Jacob. he had fixed it up and painted it a light blue.

'What do you think babe?' I heard Jake ask,

'Its awesome, although the driver could use a make over, he's pretty ugly.' Renesmee teased,

'Ouch babe that hurt.' Jake fake winced. I tuned them out after that.

'Bella, can I ask, how long have you been one of us?' Mia asked,

'3 years. approx, I was bitten just after Ness's birth,'

'and you skipped the newborn faze?' I nodded,

'Weird,' She replied,

'Isn't she?' Emmett teased, walking though the room at human pace.

'Why is everyone going so slow?' I wondered out loud.

'because, Bella, we are all practising for school next semester.' Rosalie said,

'Mia this is Emmett and Rosalie,' I said, Emmett waved and Rosalie nodded,

'I'm thirsty,' I muttered, noticing the painful burn in my throat.

'Hunting time!' I called, everyone but Jake and Renesmee gathered on the porch.

'Renesmee are you coming?'We all heard a very distracted yell,

'No!' and we raced into the forest half dragging Edward, with us.

**Aww, don't you just love happy endings? **

**No its not the end, unless I die from typing up 25 pages (double sided.) Is it possible, lets find out?**

**As you can tell I'm ranting on and on about doing something I don't want to do. Why must computers rely so much on power!! Why did I have to take pen and paper when I went camping, Now I have to suffer though typing up heaps. WHY ME?!?!**

**umm... yeah, I'm gonna go hide now, lol. :D**


	10. Truth unfolds

**Umm... yeah, just finished typing up the chapter, hope you like it. **

**I don't own any of twilight, : ( **

Chap 10. Truth unfolds

Few hours later, After hunting.

'Joel?' Carlisle called from in front of me.  
'Yes?' Joel replied, moving to the front.  
'How are you liking our diet?' Carlisle asked,  
'Its ok, but the desire for human blood can't be quenched.'  
'No.' Everyone but me and Carlisle murmured,  
'I take it Carlisle and Bella both haven't?' Mia asked.  
'Nope.' Emmett answered,  
'but there are still years to come.'  
'Do you and Jasper still have that bet?' Rosalie demanded, Emmett looked down.  
'but Rose who ever cancels the bet has to pay a $500 dollar closing fee.'  
'Than pay it.' Rose hissed,  
'Your daughter is rather talented,' Mia pointed out, changing the subject.  
'Unfortunately.' Edward muttered lowly.  
'Edward, you were the one who threw her soul mate through the wall, and didn't you hear what happened before the party?' Esme scolded her oldest son.  
'No, what?' Edward asked, confused.  
'Rose pissed Jacob off. Jacob transformed pushed Rose against the wall. Emmett saw this and reacted, throwing Jacob against another wall, then when Emmett went to Attack Jacob, Renesmee got in the way. Then Jasper, Carlisle and Esme arrived stopping a huge fight.' Alice recounted again.  
'What!?' Edward yelled,  
'She already acts like his mate, She is too young.' I placed my hand around his waist, preventing him from doing anything rash.  
'See.' I simply stated, He turned to Carlisle  
'Carlisle,' He started to moan, Carlisle stopped him.  
'You married her, and I'm not stupid enough to order her to remove her shield. Edward moaned,  
'Its not fair,' He muttered to himself.  
'Aww, is poor Eddie upset.' Emmett teased, I watched as Emmett was thrown on the ground,  
'Yay, wrestling match.' He vampire yelled.  
'Your on,' Edward said, turning to Jasper and Joel.  
'You two going to play?'  
'Sure,' They both replied.  
'Have fun,' Alice said, smiling teasingly. As every one else walked off.  
'Alice, Rose, Esme, Mia, Want to come back to mine?' They nodded, following me to the cottage. As we entered the cottage we heard Renesmee and Jacob fast asleep up the hall. Esme pulled out pots and pans to start cooking dinner, the rest of us sat at the breakfast bar.  
'Tell us more about yourself.' Alice said,  
'Well,' Mia began.  
'I was 20 when I was changed, I don't know who by. I haven't meet them, anyway. I was walking home along this dark alley way when a pair of arms wrapped around me. I felt something sharp go into my neck. but before they could finish draining me my boss came, They disappeared, and my boss left me there. He thought I was dead, Next thing you know I'm confused, I feel different, and I attack the first human to wonder down the alley way.'  
'What was your job?' Esme asked,  
'I was an Assassin.' Mia whispered, as the men appeared in the door.  
'I was on my way home from a job that was successful.' Mia added, turning to Joel, who pulled her into a hug.  
'It was a job you did for the police, your boss wasn't aware that you were doing it.' Edward added in a hushed whisper. Mia nodded, thinking he had pulled it out of her mind. I knew better, I was shielding Mia.  
'Edward?' I questioned,  
'I'm so sorry Mia.' he whispered,  
'Edward?' Rose questioned, Edward hung his head.  
'Edward didn't get that information out of Mia's head just now.' I whispered,  
'Edward?' Mia questioned,  
'I'm so sorry, If I had known...' Edward turned and raced out the door. We were all silent, un-moving.  
'Wakey, Wakey, sleeping beauty.' The quite whisper from Renesmee's room echoed around.  
'Mia?' Carlisle asked, breaking the silence.  
'How could he not know?' She whispered,  
'He was also a newborn, under 2 weeks old. When he went his own way for a bit, I never knew, you are welcome to stay if you want.' Carlisle said, Everyone but Mia and Joel left after that. I put Renesmee and Jacobs dinner on a plate, placing it on the table as they walked down the hall. They sat down and started eating silently.  
'Mia, Joel, feel free to stay, but I'm going to find Edward. I won't let him run away again.' They nodded, and I walked slowly at human pace, out the door.  
'Bells, Nessie and I are going to another bonfire tonight.' Jacob said, I nodded, and turned to shut the door behind me. Mia stopped it,  
'Bella, I want to talk to him.' I nodded,  
'I'll get him.' I turned back and raced towards the meadow. Edward was lying in the flowers deep in thought. I walked over at human pace and sat beside him.  
'She wants to talk to you.' I said, exactly 5 minutes later.  
'How can you still be here. After what I've done, I mean now you have proof. I'm a monster. Edward said turning away.  
'If your a monster then what am I?'  
'An angel, I never should have agreed to turn you, I should have stayed away.' he argued,  
'Then what Edward? I like this life, I was destined for it. And now you wish it had never happened, maybe I should just leave.' I said angrily, Standing up and turning to go.  
Edwards hand wrapped tightly around my waist,  
'Don't leave me.' He whispered, I sat back down. He lent his head against my shoulder. I ever so carefully removed my shield from myself. _I love you._ I thought before dropping it again, just as his lips were on mine. We kissed slowly, almost at human speed,  
'We should probaly go.' He muttered, half hearty, breaking the kiss. He stood up and gave me his hand, I took it and he helped me to my feet. We had a race back to the drive, of course Edward won. After that, we walked, at human pace, again. I was getting sick of it, To the cottage. When we walked in, we ignored Ness and Jake, who were, yet again, making out. We went straight to the lounge. Mia and Joel were resting on the couch.  
'Your daughter and that dog,' Joel said shaking his head.  
'What?' I asked,  
'As soon as they had finished eating they were at it, still are.' He explained, I took Edwards hand and lead him over to the chair opposite the sofa. He sat on the arm rest, his arm over the top, I sat in the chair.  
'Mia, I truly am sorry' Edward apologised again.  
'Edward, stop it, whats in the past is in the past.' Mia said, as a crash sounded from the kitchen. I stopped Edward from investigating, and I walked into the kitchen. As I opened the door something moved, behind it. When the door opened I saw the dishes washed, dry and stacked.  
'We didn't break anything mum. 'Renesmee said, she was sitting on the breakfast bar. I glanced around the kitchen again, sure enough, nothing was broken.  
'Then what was the crash?' I asked,  
'I um, accentally pushed Jake, he came up behind me. I didn't know who it was so I defended myself. Unfortunately it was Jake.' She looked away.  
'Is he ok??  
'Um yes.'  
'Ok' I left the room again. As I neared the lounge I heard quiet whispers.  
'Then I meet Joel, he helped alot. Then we meet Bella. Stayed there for a few years. Since then we have travelled a lot, always wondering how Bells was doing, then we heard you were around Forks. Joel was able to take off straight away, but I had to stay behind, to cover for us. When I saw you at the leaving party. When I got you with my power. Thing that scare you, become all you want. I take that because Bells is a mental shield, she won't be affected by it.' I walked back into the room at that point and Edwards arms went around my waist.  
'What took you so long?' He asked,  
'Stupid human pace.' I replied, 'Your daughter is going to be a good liar.' I added, as Mia and Joel stood up.  
'Thanks for talking with me Edward.' Mia said, giving him a hug.  
'You will come visit, right?' I asked, understanding their need to leave.  
'Of course Bells, we might even move to charago as well.' Joel smilied, I gave both hugs.  
'Make sure you say bye to every one else.' I said as they left. I waved after them until they turned towards the big house. I turned around to see Jake and Edward standing behinds me.  
'Bells, your daughter and I would like to play truth or dare with the wolves tonight. may we?' I nodded, laughing as a squel of Joy came from inside, Renesmee flew out the door and into my arms.  
'Thank you mum.' She said,  
'Love you too. Now go have fun.' I whispered, she ran Jake, stealing the keys out of his hand,  
'Lets go in my car.' She said, jumping towards the convertible. I watched them drive out of sight,  
'Your mine now.' I teased, placing a small kiss on the side of his jaw.  
'Bella,' He moaned,  
'Human pace remember.' I muttered, kissing him slowly. Our lips moved at human pace, we drew ragged breaths.  
'Well, that was... Interesting.' I commented, reaching up, on tippy toes, and kissing him again.  
'To hell with human pace.' Edward muttered breaking the kiss. I laughed, He crashed his lips into mine. His arms around my waist, he picked me up and raced us to our room.

**Kinda small, I know, but you'll get the next one when I type it up. And I start school again on friday! scarastic Hooray!* **

**Anyway, do the Americans call their chairs Sofa's or couches, I don't know...**

**I live in New Zealand, so correct me If I'm wrong on anything please, Thanks. **

**: D**


	11. A laugh or two

**Don't own twilight.**

Chap 11, A laugh or two.

2 Hours later.

'I really have to pratise this kissing slowly thing.' I said slyly,  
'Why?' My darling husband asked.  
'Cause how do I kiss my husband at school, with humans around, at an un-natural speed?' I teased,  
'but think of all the jealous girls.' He teased, I growled,  
'No.' I hissed,  
'Bella love, calm down, think of me. I have to listen to all their thoughts about you, and how everyone is going to split us all up.' He jumped to my side and started massaging my shoulders.  
'And Renesmee?' His hands tightened.  
'Yes, and our daughter.' I turned and kissed his Jaw.  
'Speaking of which, shouldn't she be home soon?' I nodded,  
'You already for the move tomorrow.'  
'Tomorrow?' I confirmed,  
'Yes love, tomorrow.'  
'I need to pack.' I said, grabbing boxes. I threw random things at Edward, and he packed the boxes. One hour later there were boxes at the door. Already to go. When there was two hours left I pulled out my phone and called Renesmee.  
'Hello?' A sleepy voice answered,  
'We are leaving in two hours. You need to back here by then.' I said, before hanging up. An hour later Renesmee and Jake pulled up outside the big house. Then all the men husshed around packing cars.  
'The utes are going to La Push.' Edward said, refuring to the 3 utes we had brought for no reason. As Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry stepped out from behind the bushes.  
'Please use your voices, Edward can't read your minds, and won't ba able to for as long as I am shielding Jake.' I said, throwing car keys at them.  
'So we are driving up to Chicago. Then bringing the Utes back, and we can keep them.' Carlisle nodded,  
'Unfortunately Bella has given Edward a free reign on buying cars.' He said,  
'but, computer room, think of all the computers I can buy.' I murmured,  
'Bella!?' Edward roared,  
'Yes?' I called back,  
'What happened to my phone?' I smiled at the wolves, showing them Edwards new phone. He loved it.  
'I don't know.' I lied, I had gotten better at lying. I noticed all the wolves were trying not to laugh, even Leah.  
'Are you sure?' Edward whispered in my ear.  
'Of course.' I whispered back.  
'Well I'll just have to have a kiss then.' He decided closing his eyes, at the last second I pulled the phone out and placed it in his path. Edwards eyes flew open and he grabbed the phone. As the wolves burst into laughter.  
'Not fair,' Edward moaned,  
'Aww, is poor Eddie upset?' I teased, remembering when Emmett did the same. I gasped in shock as I felt myself being thrown on the ground. A second later I was back on my feet, facing Edward.  
'Bella's beating Edward up again.' Jasper called, arriving to see what the noise was. Every one else arrived just as Edward made a lunge for me. I side stepped him, using my foot to force him into the ground.  
'You might want to stand back.' Edward warned, both to me and everyone else. He jumped up and I flipped backwards landing on my feet. Right were Seth had been a moment before.  
'Bring it.' I said, teasing Edward to try harder. He leaped out of the ground, I ducked and he flew over top of me.  
'Have to try harder hun.' I said, stepping as he aimed or my waist.  
'Bella, I love you, but this is not one your going to win.' Edward leaped again, almost into my Ferrari.  
'Watch my car.' I grabbed his foot, tugging him backwards.  
'100 bucks on Bella!' Jasper called,  
'On!' Emmett called back. Edward flew for Renesmee, and I jumped in the way.  
'Got you.' Edward said, as his arm closed around my waist. I spun out.  
'Funny looking getting me.' I teased, I stuck my foot out, wiping it under Edwards legs. He fell to the ground.  
'1-2-' Esme started counting. Edward leapt to his feet. I ran around behind him, kicking the back of his knees and pulling him backwards. I placed a hand on his chest and held him down. He swatted my hand away like a human swatting a fly. Edward and I stalked in a circle, round and round. Suddenly I walked straight towards him, slowing down. He looked confused and I smiled slyly.  
'What?' He began, I leapt forward, kicking his chest. He grabbed my foot and flipped me around. I landed heavily on the cement.  
'1-2-3' I leapt back to my feet. Spinning like a tornado.  
'What is going on here?' We all froze, turning towards the police cruiser right behind us. Charlie had just stepped out of the car.  
'Nothing dad.' I ran my hand through my hair. Just as Edward plummeted me to the ground. Sitting on top of me. I shoved him off, jumping to my feet. Just as Esme got to 8.  
'Almost.' Edward smilied,  
'You haven't won yet, and you aren't going to.' I teased, he flew towards me again. I stepped sideways and backwards.  
'Your just to used to winning.' I suggested, he growled,  
'He would actually hurt her, would he?' Charlie asked,  
'Of course not,' Carlisle replied,  
'We can't get hurt physically, only mentally. You know, feelings and stuff.' Carlisle explained, his eyes never once leaving us.  
'Ok, although I would like to see whats happening. I can only see blurs until someone is on the ground.' Charlie said, again breaking the silence. Edward and were once again circling.  
'Come here Grandad.' Renesmee said, reaching her hand out.  
'Can you wait, I'm going to show him everything.' Edward and I nodded, still circling. Our eyes never leaving each other. We heard Charlie's winces, but kept circling.  
'Ok.' Renesmee said, Edward leapt I caught him in mid-air, throwing him back. I crouched down and he copied me.  
'Hey Edward, Its going to be much more embarrassing when you lose now.' Jacob laughed, Edward growled again and raced towards my car.  
'I said watch me car!' I raced in front of him. His hands closed around my waist. Edward lifted me up and dumped me on the ground. Casualy resting his foot on my stomach.  
'4-5-6.' Esme counted, I grabbed Edwards foot. Pulling it side ways. He feel over,  
'hmm.' I muttered, plopping down on his stomach.  
'7-8-9-10! And Bella won again!' Esme announced, Edward pulled me towards him.  
'Time to go.' Carlisle said, as Emmett handed Jasper $100.  
'Interesting.' Charlie commented as Renesmee removed her hand from his face. Jacob's arm immediately went over her.  
'Sorry you had to see that dad,' I said, getting to my feet.  
'No, thats was really, well, amazing. I never knew you could fight like that.' He replied as a series of cars started up.  
'I have to go dad,' I said, giving him a hug.  
'Bye Charlie, remember you can visit at anytime.' Edward said, his arms closed around my waist.  
'See you grandad.' Renesmee moved out of Jacob's arms long enough to give him a hug.  
'See ya around Chief.' Jacob said, shaking his out stretched hand. I watched sadly as me dad stepped back into his police crusier. Waving as he drove out of sight.  
'Lets go then.' I said, hopping into the Ferrari. Edward hopped into the Volvo, While Renesmee and Jake got in their cars. The convertable and the "bus" our nickname for the mini van. Drove out Forks. Towards Chicago. Towards the future.

**Sorry I am taking a while to update, I just hurriedly typed this whole chap. The sooner I type everything up the happier I will be. (and the sooner I update.)**

**I have to say sorry about yesterday, One of my friends gave me a better name for chap 6, and a whole lot of random things happened, just from trying to change the name. Really sorry. :D  
**


	12. The Future

**Don't own twilight, :'( !!!**

New chap. 12, The future.

I stepped out of the car. Admiring the new houses, there was the main house, it had 5 stories and it looked like a fairytale castle. A large-ish looking house for Emmett and Rose. About the size of your average mansion, Just a tiny bit smaller than the one in forks. Alice and Jasper had a medium sized house, 3 stories, and I bet one of them was for Alice, filled with clothes. A large 10 bedroom house for Renesmee and Jake, and a rich cream coloured house for Edward and myself. It was 2 storied, and had a balcony over looking the forest, that was right behind our house. Surprisingly the waredrobe was half the size of the one we had in Forks.  
'What do you think?' Edward asked, resting the last of the boxes against the wall.  
'Needs a few homely touches, but I like it.' I said, placing the last family photo just above the fireplace.  
'Esme said we could buy anything we wanted for our own houses. as the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened the door it was Ness.  
'Isn't it great, i get my own house, and grandma Esme said that I could buy what ever I wanted, and that I could decorate how ever I liked,' She almost yelled, full of excitment.  
'and the waredrobe. Its a whole floor, and its filled with clothes, and changing rooms, with racks of Jewellery, and bags, and make up. Its amazing!!'  
'Renesmee calm down.' Edward and Jake said at the same time.  
'A house Jake, I didn't imagine a house!' She almost yelled again.  
'Just remember to eat Renesmee, school starts again soon.' I reminded her. Edwards arm snaked around my stomach, and I lent back against his chest. Edward gently started playing with my ear.  
'Eww, mom, dad.' Renesmee started, We turned to look at her, well I did, Edward just ignored her. Jake turned Renesmee around and walked her back to their house, talking about decorations and colour scemes. Ordinarily he would never be caught dead doing stuff like this, but what Ness wants, and he seemed generally excited.

Then next day when I got out of bed I forgot where I was. I walked into the waredrobe, gasping in shock to its small size.  
'Bella?' Edward asked,  
'mmm?' I replied,  
'We moved remember.' I did, I remembered everything.  
'Enrolling at school today.' I stated, he nodded. I threw on random clothes after showering.  
'hmm. Love wear this top with that skirt.' Edward handed me a three quarter length navy blue top. I pulled the other top over my head and pulled this one on.I glanced in the mirror, Edward was right, I should wear this top with my black knee length skirt.  
'Since when did you become a fashion Expert?' I teased,  
'Since Alice decided my lovely wife couldn't dress herself correctly.' He teased back, I pretended to be upset. he was by my side in a mini-second.  
'Mum, dad, lets go!!!!!!' Renesmee yelled, looking forward to starting school.  
'Renesmee, I'm unsheliding you and Jake.' I yelled back, grabbing a jacket and heading for the door. Edward pulled the jacket off me and replaced it with a white one.  
'Better?' I asked, spinning around.  
'hmm, nope, these shoes.' I moaned but took off the sneakers I was wearing and replaced them with the the silver heels Edward was holding out. He nodded approvingly.  
'Mum, dad, now!' Renesmee yelled again.  
'Coming.' We yelled back. Racing out the door, and locking it behind us. Edward handed me a key  
'key to our house love.' He kissed me.  
Mum, Dad, We are going to be late!' Renesmee shrieked,  
'Your daughter.' I hissed,  
'Hey, she's yours too.' He laughed,  
'What cars are we taking?' Emmett asked,  
''The Volvo, Jeep, and Jacob and Ness in the convertible.' Rosalie, Edward and Alice chorused,  
'Bags Jeep.' Emmett yelled, jumping on the back.  
'Emmett you side inside that Jeep!' Esme called, standing beside us.  
'Everyone remember the story?'  
'YES!' Everyone yelled,  
'I'm Bella's little sister.' Alice continued,  
'We are both Esme's sister's kids. Our parents died in a fatal car crash.' I explained,  
'Renesmee and myself are brother and sister.' Edward took up,  
'Our parents were lost at sea, both loving to sail. Carlisle was dad's brothers best friend.' Renesmee continued,  
'I am Renesmee's boyfriend, I moved with her because my mum had recently died, and my father abused me. Carlisle and Esme welcomed me.' We had decided that this was the only way we could pass Jacob off as being with us.  
'Jasper and I are not twins for once, just brother and sister.' Rosalie stated, looking bored.  
'Parents were murdered, Esme was our godmother.' Jasper added,  
'and I'm Alice and Bella's big brother.' Emmett added,  
'Emmett,' Jasper warned,  
'No I want to be their big brother. That way I can still call Bella my little sis. AND it works.' Emmett argued,  
'Fine.' Jasper agreed.  
'Lets go!' Renesmee and Rosalie yelled,  
'Esme, Carlisle, Jeep or Volvo?'

**I know its short, sorry, but I'm going to shorten the chap's so I update more. (and can type chaps up in small bits. :D I'm clever, right?**


	13. and school

**Don't own Twilight.**

Chap 13. and school.

_'Esme, Carlisle, Jeep or Volvo?' _  
'Volvo!' They both stated, getting in the back seat. Jasper and Alice climbed in the Jeep. Edward and I raced to the Volvo. Renesmee started her engine as we all put on our brand new designer sunglasses. Racing out the drive. 5 minutes later we were on the outskirts of town. Still going over 100 miles per hour.  
'Love, you still haven't taken your shield off Renesmee and Jacob.' Edward reminded me. I lowered it instantly.  
'Thanks love.' He looked pleased to be able to read their minds again. As we pulled into school, we parked in the last 3 empty car parks. They were side by side. i glanced around. Yup we definitly have the flashiest cars in the lot.  
'Bella, You, Alice and Emmett also lost a younger sister about Renesmee's age, that explains why you are so attached to her.' Jasper vampire whispered, I nodded, stepping out of the car.  
Throwing a bag over my shoulder, and lifted my sunglasses so they sat on top of my head. Before closing the door. Renesmee locked her door before joining the rest of us. To everyone gathered in the school we must have looked like a scary bunch.  
'Well, we all got fan clubs already.' Edward whispered, as we walked into the office.  
'Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm here to Enrol the kids.' Carlisle said to the receptionist.  
'8?' She asked,  
'Yes all 8 of them.' She handed Carlisle some forms. He then handed them on to us. We filled them out. Alice, Emmett and I were going by the last name Swan. I finished the form as the principal emerged from his office.  
'Dr Cullen. How nice to meet you, and these are our new students, I presume?' He said, shaking Carlisle's hand.  
'Yes, I have to warn you about them.' Carlisle said,  
'Please, my office.' Mr Brown suggested. We followed them, handing in our forms at the desk as we passed by.  
'My kids are couples, kind of. I mean no brother sister stuff.' Carlisle explained,  
'Living together, you know, I just had to warn you, because they can get really jealous if someone tries to steal their boyfriend. It's mostly the girls. Most the time the guys can handle it.'  
'Rings!' Edward suddenly hissed, We all moved at Vampire speed to move our wedding and engagement rings from our left hands to our right.  
'That was close.' Jasper muttered,  
'Thats fine, I don't mind, thanks for the warning Dr Cullen.' Mr Brown said, smiling. We all relaxed, I moved closer to Edward entwining our hands. Jakes arm went over Renesmee's Shoulder. Rosalie leaned against Emmett, and Jasper's arm was around Alice's waist.  
'Nice to meet you all, please get your teachers to sign these slips and bring them back at the end of the day.' Mr Brown handed us all a piece of bright yellow paper. We left the office.  
'Have a good day.' Esme said, we all gave her and Carlisle a hug.  
'Behave.' Carlisle warned, as the bell rang.  
'We will!' We chorused, heading to our first class.

**Sorry its so short, I'm hoping to have the next chap up soonish. Ugh I hate typing all this up!!! :D **

**btw, thanks for Reviewing, It motavates me to type faster. **

**Now sleep is calling, hope you liked it!! :D**


	14. Shame on the Jocks

**Sorry for the wait. Have I mentioned how much I hate typing pre-written stuff, but Its good and I don't want to start all over again. And not to mention school. :( It takes up so much time...  
**

**I Don't own any of the twilight Saga. (Though I love Breaking Dawn! Awesome (est) book in the whole series, but I do like the fight bit in Eclipse. (Can't wait till it comes out.)**

**Anyway... on with the story.**

Chap 14, shame on the Jocks  
_  
'We will!' We chorused, heading to our first class.  
_PE. With Alice and Jasper.  
'Welcome back class. Today we have 4 new students joining us.' Mr Cove said, making us stand up and introduce ourselves.  
'Hi, I'm Bella Swan.' I said shyly.  
'Alice Swan.' Alice murmured, looking away.  
'Jasper Hale.' Jasper waved,  
'Edward Cullen.' I smiled at him.  
'Look at her nails!' I heard one girl whisper to another.  
'She won't be very sporty. They both look like girls who would rather be shopping.' She whispered back, I chuckled lowly, sitting back down.  
'Today is volleyball.' A large majority of the class groaned, but our faces lit up in smiles.  
'Go get changed, I'll see you back here shortly.' Mr Cove ignored the groans. We all entered into the separate changing rooms, pulling out the bright red and black PE gear.  
'This looks aweful!' Alice stated, staring at it as though it would change.  
'Come on sis, put it on.' I said, Alice stuck her tongue out at me. She sighed, but put it on anyway. We followed the rest of the girls back into the gym.  
'I hate this.' Alice moaned, sitting next to Jasper.  
'I think it looks cute.' Jasper whispered,  
'Aww, thanks Jazzy.' She was about to kiss him when Mr Cove called out,  
'Teams of four.' I pulled Edward to his feet, walking over to a court and passing a ball with Edward, Waiting for Alice and Jasper, who were a few seconds behind us. We were versing a smug looking boys team.  
'They are 100% certain we will beat them.' Edward whispered,  
'Then lets Show them what us Cullens are made of!' I whispered back. We all took up our positions. Alice and me at the back, Edward and Jasper at the front. I threw the ball in the air and served it. One of the boys on the other side passed it back. Edward jumped and Set it up, Jasper Spiked it over the net. The overall score was 10-0 to us.  
'Good game. We called to the people on the other side, who were lying on the ground exausted. I high-fived my team.  
'Re-match.' The other team demanded, serving the ball. We jogged back to our places, Jasper head butting the ball on his way. Again the score was ten-nil to us. The other team was panting on the ground. We pretended to be exhausted as well, but any human would be able to see we were faking.  
'Congrats. You just beat the Jocks.' One of the girls said smiling. I laughed,  
'Hi, I'm Justin.' One of the Jocks introduced themselves to me as we went to get changed.  
'Bella.' I said, shaking his hand.  
'You played a good game. You thinking of trying out for the team?'  
'No, I don't see the point. I mean I'll play it in school but not really as a Competition sport.' The lie rolled off my tongue easily.  
'You sure? Cause you'll make a great addition to the team.' I shook my head.  
'No, sorry Justin.'  
'Well, will you go out with me then?' Edwards arm went around my stomach.  
'Every thing ok here love?' He asked, pretending like he didn't want to rip Justin's head off.  
"I'm fine.' I replied, smiling at him. I turned to face Justin.  
'I'm sorry. I already have a boyfriend.' I said, turning and walking into the girls changing rooms. I hurriedly got changed. Alice held out some make up. I shook my head,  
'Please sis?' She asked,  
'Not now, after school, promise.' I said, shouldering my bag and following a now overjoyed Alice out the door. Edward and Jasper were waiting.  
'Maths,' They both sighed.

**Again, sorry for the shortness. **


	15. Maths

**And another mini-chap. I'm proud 2 in 2 days. :D **

**Don't own twilight, cause if I did this wouldn't be a fanfic...**

Chap 15. Maths.

_'Maths,' They both sighed,_  
but Alice and Jasper went a different way to us.  
'Different maths class.' Edward explained, before changing topic.  
'I heard Justin ask you out.'  
'Aww, is my poor Eddie jealous?' I teased,  
'Yes, extremely. but don't call me Eddie, love.' he replied,  
'Well, If it helps I turned him down.' I muttered lowly, walking into Maths.  
'Today class... Oh, you must me Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. I'm Mr. Whatts. Your new maths teacher. Please, take a seat.' He said, signing our forms. We went and sat in the back.  
'Edwards little sister was in my music class before. You should hear the way she plays piano, and oh my Gosh she is soo hot, I mean any man would kill to have her, but her boyfriend, Oh My Gosh, he is a must have, but I doubt anyone would dare to try and split them up, They looked quiet attached, and I'm sure Edward is overprotective.' One girl in front of us whispered to her friend beside her.  
'Oh my gosh. Her brother Emmett he is gorgeous, and strong, but it looks like that blond chick is with him. I mean, did you see them with their tongues down each others throats? I mean brother and sister. Eww, gross.' She whispered back.  
'Miss Lauren and Miss Jessica. If you two have finished gossiping I would like to continue our lesson.' Mr Whatts said.  
'Sorry sir.' They muttered in unison. Edward gently squeezed my hand, re-entwining our fingers. Edward and I passed notes for the rest of the lesson. As well as copying down notes and paying attention. I love Vampire brains.  
'Please complete these problems and hand them in tomorrow. Mr Whatts said, handing out paper at the door. I untangled my hand from Edwards, and pulled my legs back from where it had been resting in the middle Edwards two. I took a piece of paper off Mr Whatts and placed it in my bag. Edward did the same.


	16. NOT 16! Authors note Sorry

And, I promised myself that I wouldn't do this, but I am.

I've given my folder with everything to my friend, Twilightluver127b, and she's going to type it all up for me. *YAY!! YOUR AWESOME TWILIGHTLUVER127B!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* anyway... we are also writing a joint story, called Beauty and the geeks.

Its not AU Human cause that wouldn't be as intresting. We were hanging out with our mates at MD's in the mall when we got this Idea, and its already about 7000 words, and we haven't she hasn't even typed it all up. So that will be up on both our profile's soon. Please read it.

Anyway, The next time you'll hear from me will be the next chap.

Sorry for making you think there was a new mini-chap. (haha, this is probably longer than the mini-chaps).

Until the next chap.

L8rz!!


	17. 16: Stacy and Mr Morgan

**I don't own twilight. :(** **Thanks to Twilightluver127b for typing it out for me. :D** Chapter 16 As soon as we were out the door I intertwined our hands again. Edward took our shared backpack of my shoulder and put it over his. We met up with the others at the cafeteria. I took an apple before siting with the others. Unsurprisingly Jake already had a mountain of food in front of him. "Jacob you got enough food there?" Emmett teased. "Hey a man has got to eat." Replied Jacob in a tone say duh why else? "Emmett I heard someone talking about you and Rose with your tongues down each others throats." Edward started. If they could blush they would be bright red. "Behave." Alice hissed. As a bunch of humans drifted towards us. "Nessie babe try some of this." Jake handed her a bag of chips. "Mmmm, m-Bella can we get some of these please?" Ness as almost calling me mum. "Of course dearest, how is school going so far?" casual conversation resuming around me. "I really like it." Ness replied before we turned to Alice and Roses conversation. "Rose, if I buy her too many pairs that's all she will wear." Alice moaned. "I thought Edward was helping her." Rose said. "Yeah, but…." Alice argued. "Love what do you think?' Edward drew my attention away from. "Bout what?" I was really confused right about now. "Whose stronger Emmett or Jacob?" Jasper Re-asked. "I don't know about the same, but cause of Jake…." I trailed off. Turning to the person behind me. 'Hi, I'm Stacey the head cheerleader. Will you girls be trying out for the team?' we all shook our heads. "What about you boys do you like any sports?" she turned her backs to us. "Baseball." The whole family said at the same time. Before bursting into laughter. Stacey looked confused. "Our family game." Emmett said flexing his muscles. "Lil sis were you about to say Jake was stronger?" We all dived into this discussion. Ignoring everyone else. "Jake is stronger." Ness stated. "Have to disagree there Nessie, Emmett is stronger." Rosalie argued. Just then the bell rang saving us from a family argument. "Nessie what do we have." Casually putting his arm over he shoulder. "History." She sang causing everyone to laugh again. "We all have history." Jasper vampire whispered. We all stood up and walked as a group. Silently drifting through the halls. Arriving outside the classroom. We filed through the door. "Welcome class." The history teacher drawled. "My name is Ms Potter. Today we have eight new students. Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, Renesmee and Rosalie. Please bring out your books. Today we will be studying the Civil war." We took notes all lesson. While listening to Jasper quietly correcting the teacher. "You know Bella, she turned down Justin. OMG but he's like seriously hot. Before the new boys arrived he was like the hottest boy in school." One girl whispered. "I heard that they are all like together. You know." Another added. "Great, not even a day here and the rumours are already flying." I whispered lowly. Causing a lot of low chuckles. "I heard one about Alice and Jasper, everyone one thinks that they had eloped." Edward added still whispering. We shared rumours for the rest of the lesson. At one point we all laughed a fraction too loud. "Is something the matter?" Ms Potter asked. "Nothing, it's just my last teacher told us we had lost the battle and that we won the one before it." Jasper said. The teacher consulted her notes. "So it is, I'm sorry class." She corrected herself. "English next." As soon as the bell rang. Pulling Edward to his feet. "Calm down love." Edward shot a smile at the teacher as she signed our forms. "Thank you." We all said. "Come on Jake." Renesmee was in the same hurry that I was. "Slow down babe." Jacob said following her in the other direction. As we walked into English I saw half the cheerleading squad including Stacey. "I hear we have two new students in our class.' A deep voice sounded. "Jeff Morgan?" I questioned. Stunned. "Isabella Swan?" I turned to face my teacher. "It's Bella how have you been?" I asked giving him a hug. "Good what about you?" "Pretty good. Jeff this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Mia and Joel's friend he taught me when I was seven.' I explained. "Anyway back to English can you stay after class?" I nodded taking a seat beside Edward. "Is he like us?" Edward asked. "Yes he and Joel were turned by the same person." I whispered back. "But his eyes?" "Contacts." I explained. Leaning against him to take notes. "Just look at her she walks in and gets cosy with the teacher and then leans against my future boyfriend. They act like a married couple." Stacey snared. "Stacey Wood." Mr Morgan glared at her. "Don't gossip in my class." I sat up not leaning against Edward anymore. "Aww please love.' Edward vampire whispered. "Not if I'm going to be subjected to listening to her." I hissed. "Bells, I don't mind." Mr Morgan added his voice to the vampire whispers. I leaned back against Edward. Copying the notes. Mr Morgan put on the board. "Love double Biology next." Edward whispered in my ear, smiling. "Ok class now you can read until the bell rings." Mr Morgan came and pulled a chair over the desk. Siting in front of Edward and I. "How long?" he whispered glancing at our left hands. "Three years in a few days.' Edward replied. "She was turned giving birth to our daughter Renesmee she is a half Vampire half human." Edward continued. "Let him talk hun I can't read his mind like you can." I teased. He pouted. "Fine, he can talk.' "What is the story?" Mr Morgan asked. "Adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Edward rolled his eyes. "Alice and Jasper are from different makers. Alice is physic she can see the future. Depending on the person's decisions if you change your mind the whole future shifts. Jasper he can feel emotions sense moods if you will or an empath. We call the emotions waves. I was the first to be changed by Carlisle. I can read minds. Similar to Aro, but I don't need physical contact. Esme Carlisle's mate was next. No power. Then Rosalie was changed in hopes of being a mate for me. We came across Emmett next. Rosalie's mate. Then ninety-two years later or around that time I found Bella. Rosalie and Emmett have no power. I turned Bella. Renesmee was born half human half Vampire. She can show you images, Ideas or memories through the use of her palm. Bella is a mental shield I can't read her mind. Jacob he is a shape shifter he turns into a wolf. Ness's soul mate." Edward explained. "Has Mia-" "Yes she now knows who turned her. They visited us in Forks." Edward answered his unspoken question. "Well who?" Mr Morgan demanded. "Me when I was under two weeks old. I discovered this when she did. I didn't even know." Edward said. I put my arms over his shoulders and gave him a hug. "I promise you if I had known I wouldn't have left." The bell rang. Mr Morgan got up. "Right class see you all tomorrow." He said ushering them all out of the room. I watched them leave before I leaned over and kissed him. Jeff cleared his throat. "Oops sorry sir." Edward said breaking the kiss. "I am so glad it was you who turned her and not some random vampire. Mr Morgan/Jeff said. "Come on I want you to meet my daughter." I said jumping towards the door. "I married her.' Edward muttered saving himself the trouble of moaning. I was getting very impatient today. "Hurry up." I insisted. Walking a little bit faster. "Always stubborn Bella.' Mr Morgan whispered to Edward. "I know how did you put up with it?" Edward teased. "Love slow down." He called louder. We almost walked right past Emmett and Rosalie who had their tongues down each other's throats again. "Hey you two come on." they both turned to glare at me. "Come on." I said. 'Worse that Alice while shopping." Rosalie muttered. I smiled gliding into the cafeteria towards the others. "Everyone meet Mr. Morgan. Jeff this is Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Renesmee and Jacob." I pointed them out. "Nice to meet you all, I'm an old teacher of Bella's I am also friends with Mia and Joel." Mr. Morgan said sitting in the spare seat. "Great another friend." Rose snared turning to Emmett. "Nice to meet you." He said before kissing his wife. "Agreed Jasper.' Edward said. I saw Stacey glancing over at us. "Hun why does Stacey keep glaring at us?" I asked. "She has two minor crushes on all of us guys. The biggest is Jake sorry hun." He said glancing at Renesmee. "And she is also Jealous of all you girls and your good looks." Jasper said continuing. "Especially Rose and Nessie, so anyway Mr. Morgan it's nice to meet you. Just ask Alice, I don't know what you are so scared of you already know the answer." Edward interrupted lowly. "Fine, Mr. Morgan, will you do us the honour of coming to our house for dinner?' Alice asked Mr. Morgan. "Nessie." Alice said, "Demonstrate your power to Mr. Morgan." Renesmee reached forward and placed her hand against his cheek. He sat still. "Thanks Nessie, I'll see you all tonight." Mr. Morgan said getting up off the seat and walking away. "Ness, Jake just a warning Stacey is going to come over here and ask Jake to go out with her. Just a pre-warning." Edward said. Nessie stiffened, but relaxed a few seconds later with the help of Jasper. "Rosalie, Emmett seriously stop it." Jasper growled they both hissed and kept kissing. Ness went back to swinging her legs. I suddenly realized she was sitting on the table. "Nessie darling why are you sitting on the table?" I asked loud enough so humans could hear. "I don't know but it is too late now." She replied Stacey trotted over. "So you're Jacob?" Stacey asked it was painfully obvious she was flirting. "Yes and you are?" Jake replied acting innocent. "You don't know who I am?" Stacey said stunned. "Nope no idea." With a hint of teasing coming into his voice. 'I'm Stacey the most popular girl in the school also the hottest and head cheerleader." Stacey tossed her hair over he shoulder. "Well nice to meet you Stacey." He lied "Anyway I was wondering if we could catch a movie tonight." She lowered her voice and leaned in closer towards Jacob. Edward and I reached out to grab Jessie's shoulders to hold her in place. "So let me get this straight you're the hottest girl in school?" Stacey nodded. Jake changed his voice so it was mean and scary. I had never heard him use it before. Edward pulled my hand of Jessie's shoulder. "Why on earth would I want to go out with you if I already have a hot, sexy, beautiful, intelligent woman already." He leant over and kissed Renesmee tongue and all. I watched Stacey's jaw drop. Obviously no one had said no to her before. She bounced away with the whole cafeteria was laughing except her loyal cheerleaders. Who just glared in our direction. "Well that was fun.' Jake said pulling Nessie into his lap. "She got told." Emmett said trying to be cool. Causing all of us to burst into laughter again. The bell rung yet again we forced ourselves to our feet. "Remember to return your slips." Alice and Jasper said walking down a corridor. "Bye." I said giving Ness a quick hug and walking into double Biology. "Ah, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. I hear you are both amazing scientists." The teacher said smiling. "I'm Ms Woodlamb. Here there is a spare workspace there. She pointed to a empty desk at the front. "Today class I would like to name the phases of Mitosis." I smiling I remember doing this, our first actual time meeting. We replayed it perfectly this lesson.. right down to the smiles and shyness.. Laughing when the bell and the teacher signed our slips. "Freedom." I whispered squeezing Edward's hand. "So Jasper, how bout you do you want to go with me to the movies tonight?" Stacey's voice ran through the corridor. "Stacey I'm sorry but I'm already taken and Alice will be pissed when she finds out you asked anyway, always the jealous type my girl." Jasper teased. "She's going to ask me today and Emmett tomorrow." Edward whispered into my ear. We turned into the office. "Have a nice first day?" the receptionist asked taking our slips. "Of course thank you." Edward said his arm went around my waist. We were the first ones at the cars. "Stacey's coming." Edward whispered breaking our human paced kiss. My hands around his neck. His hands rested gently on my hips. "Hmmmm." I said stepping on tiptoes and reclaiming Edward's lips. We were still kissing when Stacey came up beside us. "Edward.' We ignored her. "Edward." He gave up on ignoring her. "What?' he asked truly annoyed. "I was wondering if you wanted to ditch her." She pointed at me. "And come to the movies with me." "Stacey I hate to be the one to tell you this but you are ugly, plain self centred, egotistical, pigheaded and none of us would dream of dating you maybe in your 100th life time but even then Bella would be more beautiful than you would ever be." Edward said turning back to me and continuing our kiss Stacey didn't move. "Are you two married?' Edward and I shared a glance. "No, of course not." We said a bit too quickly. 'I don't believe you." She said. "Love I told you we wouldn't be able to hide it." Edward flashed a smile . "Carlisle is going to kill us. We aren't going to be able to hide it much longer." I moaned. "Why." Stacey asked. Edward's hands gently patted my stomach. "Or silly little mistake." He whispered loud enough for Stacey to hear. "We eloped when we found out I was, well you know." I whispered. "Please don't tell anyone Stacey." Edward begged. "Who else knows?" she asked. "Only us three." I said. "I promise." Stacey said smiling at us both, Edwards hand quickly left my stomach. As the others arrived. "Hey lil sis." Emmett said throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Is she bothering you?" he said nodding his head at Stacey. "No of course not." I said throwing her a smile. "Well see you tomorrow Bella Edward." Stacey waved at us as she walked off. "Time to go." Edward said shoving Jakes head closer to Ness. He looked up in shock. "Just hurry up and kiss her. I want to get home." Edward said gliding over to the driver's side of the Volvo. "Someone's in a good mood." Jasper commented as Jake and Nessie started kissing. "Lets go!" Edward half yelled five minutes later. I rolled my eyes and climbed into the car. "What's the rush?" I teased. "My lovely wife and I have to go buy some baggy clothes, Alice won't and then it's bed time. " He whispered before lowering the window. "We are off shopping." He told the others' ,driving out headed towards the mall. We entered the mall. Walking into a expensive store. "Edward pulled out a number of t-shirts. Large and baggy. "What do you think?" Before heading over to the dresses. He took like twenty minutes looking through them, twirling them around. In that time I found some pants, jeans and shirts I liked. "Love what do you think?" Edward was holding up a light blue dress it was knee length and had a belt around the middle. "Umm." I said. "Excellent." He added it to the trolley loud we already had. I saw a group of people from our school I recognized them as jocks. "What do you think Hun?" I asked holding up a baby pink dress. "Hmm I like it." I threw it into the trolley. Moving sneakily towards the men's stuff. I found two amazing outfits I chucked them in the trolley. "Shoes." Edward stated. I sighed. "Ok." Following him towards the shoes. Ten minutes and twenty pairs of shoes later we were at the checkout. "That will be $1200 please." A bored looking man behind the counter said. Edward used his credit card, and we lead the two young men who were called over to help us with the bags to the Volvo. After putting the stuff in the boot we re-entered the mall. Buying a big Mac and fries from Mc Donald's. we sat at a table. I noticed the jocks staring at us. "What are they thinking Hun?" I whispered. He sighed reading their minds. "How damn gorgeous you look, and if you'll go out with them." He hissed. "Hmm." I muttered before pushing all the food to one side and sitting legs apart facing him on his lap. "Make them jealous." I whispered, my arms casually went around his neck, and I bought my lips to his. I knelt on my knees, either side of his legs. His lips went along my neck. "What are they thinking now?" I whispered in his ear. "What a lucky son of a bitch I am." He replied. I bought my lips back to his. "Lets go home." I said hopping off him, taking his hand and pulling him out of the mall. "Now they are wondering if I am going to get some." He laughed. We arrived home ten minutes later. Grabbing the bags and dumping them in the wardrobe. "Edward Cullen!" the call rung. "Crap." We both muttered bypassing the bedroom we were just about to enter, instead going to the main house, where everyone was. "Why were you so happy before?" Jasper questioned glaring at us. I looked at Edward. "You tell me." Edward nodded. "Well Bella and I were the first ones at the car and there was nothing to do so we started you know, then Stacey turned up. Asked me if I wanted to 'ditch' Bella and go to the movies with her. I said no and started kissing Bella again. Then she asked if Bella and myself were married, like the vampires we are we spoke too soon. She didn't believe us. So we made up a story that Bella was pregnant and that we eloped. We said Carlisle would kill us if he knew and asked her to keep it a secret, saying we were the only three that knew. She promised, then you guys showed up," Edward finished the explanation. "Yay acting time." Emmett yelled dancing around. "Huh?" Ness, Jacob and I chorused. "Carlisle, Esme?" we asked them. "Yes we heard." Esme said. "Acting time means Emmett and Rose plan a script , figure out how it all goes. Then we act it out." Carlisle explained, as Rose and Emmett raced out. "Anyway it is our bed time night all.' Edward said pulling me into his arms. "Night.' Everyone replied from the house now behind us.

**Yay!! Chap 16, Twilightluver127b you are amazing!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight, and I can't make Chap titles, so if anyone thinks of one please tell me, thx.**

Chapter 17

"Ok everyone got it?' Emmett asked for the third time.  
"Yes!" We all yelled, I was wearing my baby pink dress.  
"Ferrari and the convertible." Edward answered someone's unasked question.

"And the Porsche." Alice added, swinging around in a circle, before  
grabbing her keys. "Lets go.' Rose laughed at Alice's imitation of  
being dizzy. We all walked to the cars. "Are you sure you should drive  
love?' Edward practiced teasingly. I glared playfully at him. "My car  
I'm driving.' I simply stated. Emmett and Rose got in behind us. As we  
pulled into school I noticed Stacey watching us.

As scripted we got out of the car. Edward had the bag. I wobbled a bit  
at the front of the car and Edward reached out and steadied me. Before  
removing his arm. "Have fun today lil sis.' Emmett said as he moved to  
pat me on the back. Edward stopped him.  
"Sorry she has been moaning of a sore back." Edward lied easily.  
Playing along with the script. I gave Ness a hug. "Have a good day I  
muttered. She waved leaving with the others'. Stacey came over.

"Why would Carlisle kill you?" She asked quietly.  
"He approves of us dating, but he is a firm Christen and a bit old  
fashioned. He would want to be married before you know.?" Edward said,  
his arm around my waist. As though he was helping me.  
"How far along?" she asked us.

"Three months tomorrow I will have to start wearing baggy clothes,  
it's beginning to show." I replied as the bell rang.  
"English." Stacey and I sang. Edward moaned.  
"Wuthering Heights." He sighed.  
"Yay!" I almost yelled. "My favourite book ever!"

"Stupid mood swings." Edward moaned again. I casually whacked him  
across the head. Glaring at him. "Good to see you again Jeff." Edward  
vampire whispered.  
"Hows the plan going?' He whispered back.

"So far so good." I chuckled lowly. Sitting down, leaning against  
Edward. Last night Jeff arrived and he met Carlisle and Esme. We had  
told him about the plan, and he had given us a really amazing idea.  
Jeff Morgan was an amazing person.

"You're wrong, he didn't say that.' I whispered, Jeff looked at his book.  
"Thanks." He whispered back.  
"Have you had a child?' I heard Edward ask Stacey.

"Almost it was a miscarriage." She whispered back. That was  
interesting. I knew what the next question would be. "Whose?" Edward  
asked.  
"Justin's, but I never told him though." Edward nodded gently.

"She still going to do P.E?" Stacey nodded at me.  
"Yes it apparently is really good for Bella." Edward's hands rubbed my  
arms without realizing I flexed the muscle. "When it is too obvious  
Bella and I are going to formicate some excuse and stop coming to  
school." Edward delivered the last line just as the bell rung.  
"History." I breathed.

"Yup." Edward sighed, we met the others outside the class. Edward  
flashed them a perfect thumbs up. Rose and Emmett smiled. "And here  
they are." Emmett teased. "Mr Cullen and Mrs Swan. The Oscar winners."  
Rose added laughing.  
"Who gave Blondie happy pills?" Jake teased.

"Aww the does the dog want some?" She teased back.  
"Scary isn't it Bells?" Jasper asked rhetorically.  
"Inevitably." I replied anyway.  
"I'll be right back." Ness said to both Ms. Potter and us. She nodded,  
as we all filed into class. Grabbing our books and copying the notes  
from the board. We had just finished the notes when I heard a scream  
echo down the hall.

"Renesmee." Edward and I breathed. Standing up.  
"Ms. Potter we have to go somewhere we will be back soon." Edward  
lied as everyone else in the family jogged out of the door. As soon as  
the door slammed shut we broke into a run, too fast for anyone to see.  
The screamed echoed again,

"Don't please.' The sobs sounded, as we turned the corner I saw two  
boys holding Renesmee against the wall. The other his hands over her  
breasts. "It won't hurt, come on." Renesmee shook her head, avoiding  
the guy as he tried to kiss her.  
"Get your hands off her.' The guys snarled. The boys turned around in  
shock. I ran forward and pulled Renesmee away from them Rosalie and  
Alice headed towards us.

We comforted Renesmee. Mr. Morgan arrived then. "What happened?" he  
asked. "He tried to force her to…" Jacob snarled.  
"Principals office now!" Mr. Morgan yelled. Interrupting Jake. Emmett  
and Jasper went with them. Renesmee reached out her hands resting one  
against Mr. Morgan's face and the other against Jake's face. A few  
seconds later Mr. Morgan, Edward and Jake hissed. Renesmee removed her  
hands silent tears falling down her face.

"I'm going to sort this out I promise you that." Mr. Morgan walked  
towards the principal's office. Renesmee then again reached out her  
hands. This time Rose and Alice. She showed them as well , Edward  
gently rubbed Renesmee's arm. Renesmee pulled away. "Those boys are  
going to pay." Rose hissed.

"Aunt Rose?"

"Yes Dear?" Rosalie asked her niece.

"Thank you." Renesmee said her hand gently touched my cheek.

Renesmee glanced up and two sets of arms were wrapped around me  
holding me still. Renesmee showed me what happened. The boys were  
smoking something when I walked around the corner. "Hey Beautiful."  
One of them yelled. I ignored them. "Don't ignore us." The other one  
whispered. Pushing me against the wall. Biting my ear. The other came  
up. I stood still. Not expecting him to try kiss me. At the last  
second I turned my head. "Come on Beautiful. Give me some of that." He  
said reaching for my pants. I slapped his hand away. Screaming, the  
other guy held my hands still. The other guy reached up and grabbed  
me, causing me to scream in pain. He leaned closer and shoved his  
tongue down my throat, stopping my scream.

I twisted my head. "It won't hurt, come on." He teased. Trying to kiss  
me again. Then you all showed up.

Renesmee removed her hand. "Bella calm down, deep breathes." Alice  
took over straight away. "Mr. Cullen, I assure you she is fine." We  
heard Mr. Brown say.  
"My daughter almost got raped at your school!!!!" Carlisle shouted. I  
had never heard him so angry before. Striding through the hall.

"Renesmee sweetie are you ok?" Esme asked pulling her into a hug.

"Come on we are leaving." Carlisle ordered, still fuming. We jumped to  
our feet. Walking past him and out the door. "I'll be contacting you  
soon Mr. Brown." Carlisle said coolly, following us. We jumped into  
the cars. Carlisle's was still running and Jasper and Emmett had the  
other two ready to go. I hopped into my car, starting the engine.  
Jasper, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob also jumped in. I raced home, not  
caring that I was going over one hundred and fifty miles an hour. On  
the trip Renesmee showed Jasper. He hissed lowly and sent waves of  
emotions over us. All without realizing. As soon as she had finished  
Jake put his arms around her,

"Yes Jake you do.' Edward whispered, glancing back at them all. When  
we got home I pulled up right outside the main house. Carlisle and  
Esme were a few seconds behind, walking in the door we all sat on the  
couches. "Renesmee." Esme said she reached out her hands and yet again  
replayed the memory. "Jacob she is traumatized, you are going to have  
to be careful with what you do." Carlisle warned.

"I should have been there." Jake said whispering, removing his arm and  
walking out the door. I followed him.  
"It's my fault, Bells I should have been with her. I promised to look  
after her and I failed. It's all my fault. I should have been there to  
stop them. To help her." Jake yelled. Tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"It's all my fault." He added in a whisper.

"Are you stupid?" Rosalie yelled walking through the door. "It's not  
your fault no one knew it was going to happen. Not even Alice. At last  
we got to her before anything else happened. Now you need to get a  
grip and pull yourself together and help my niece recover." Rose gave  
him a shove towards the lounge.

"Now Bella come help me deal with Alice, stupid girl beating herself  
up because she didn't see anything" Said Rosalie grabbing my arm and  
pulling me towards Alice and Jasper's house. Marching straight inside.  
"Alice?" I called. She was in Jasper and her room. "Alice snap out of  
it." Rosalie tried, only to have to duck as a pair of scissors flew  
over her head.

"Go away Rosalie." Alice murmured, Rosalie didn't budge.

"Jasper.' I breathed as Rose raced past me. "Alice." I walked over and  
sat next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry Bella I should have seen  
something but I didn't, its all my fault." She sobbed. "Alice you said  
yourself you can't see everything and I know you still have trouble  
seeing Renesmee in your visions and also the wolves. NO one blames  
you." I said. "But I am getting better." She tried to argue.

"Yes you are but you can't be expected to see everything, you're over  
worked. I don't blame you no one does." I tried again.  
"Alice?" Jasper's voice rang out loud and clear. He wrapped Alice up  
in his arms. "It's not your fault darling. Honestly no one blames  
you." I walked silently out the door. Leaving them in peace. When I  
arrived back in the lounge of the main house I was surprised to see  
Renesmee leaning in to kiss Jake. But she pulled away at the last  
second.

"Sorry I can't." Whispered Renesmee.  
"That's ok babe I don't mind." Jake whispered back gently kissing her  
forehead like he used to when she was younger. "Lets get you to bed."  
Jake said as Renesmee yawned, I went with them as did Edward. "Night  
Ness." Jake whispered kissing her forehead again.  
"Aren't you going to bed?" Renesmee asked. Jake shook his head.

"I'll be close by if you need me." He whispered.

"Night Ness." Edward and I whispered. 'We'll be downstairs if you want  
anything." Edward added as he shut the door behind him. "I'm worried."  
Jake said as soon as we entered the kitchen. "As are we Jake," Edward  
said, as I pulled a pot out from under the sink, filling it with water  
and waiting for it to boil.

"She will be fine right?" Jake asked.

"Of course." Edward said hiding his uncertainty.  
"What about school tomorrow?"  
"There is no way I am letting my daughter go back to that school." I  
hissed. Adding pasta to the boiling water and starting to make a  
cheese sauce. "Smells good." Jake said changing the subject.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?' I said setting down the now  
cooked food in front of him. "In one of the spare rooms I guess." Jake  
replied. "I won't dare sleep in the same room as Nessie after what  
happened." He explained eating the food in a hurry.  
"Bella and I will be here." Edward stated. Jake surprised me by  
nodding and not arguing. 'I just want her to be ok even if it means me  
leaving." Jake whispered as he finished eating and walked out the  
door.

Into the forest a few seconds later I heard the painful howl of a  
wolf. "She'll be fine right?" I questioned washing the dishes.  
"Of course." Edward said trying to sound comforting. As he dried the dishes.  
"Was Carlisle honestly mad?" Edward nodded.

"More than he has been for a long time as I have known him." Renesmee  
screamed from upstairs. Edward and I were up there in a second. She  
had kicked all the blankets away and she was thrashing violently.  
"Renesmee, Renesmee wake up. It's all a dream." I called sitting  
beside her. She woke. "Jacob?"  
"Right here Ness." He replied from the doorway. Renesmee relaxed,  
going back to sleep. Jake silently went and lay down on the couch at  
the end of the room. Edward went and sat beside him. I heard them  
talking in hushed whispers. I pulled the blanket over Renesmee and sat  
besides her, carefully running my fingers through her hair.

"Rose has an idea to help Renesmee." Edward whispered beside me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"She wants her Jake and Jasper to go away. There Rose will help her,  
Jasper is there in case of emotional crashes and Jake because Nessie  
will need him. She want everyone else to return to school and act  
normal." Edward explained.

"It's for the best." I said agreeing.  
"Where are they going?" I asked.

"Isle Esme Rose thinks it is the best option." I nodded again.  
"They will call and text us with updates.' Edward said squeezing my  
shoulders. I nodded. "Is everyone ok with this arrangement?" Edward  
nodded. He was calculating what bit to tell me next. "Rose thinks they  
should go tomorrow, so they can come home sooner. I nodded. "I'll go  
pack for Jake and Ness." I whispered heading out the door.

Heading up the stairs to Ness and Jake's massive wardrobe. I gathered  
armfuls of random clothes and put them in a suitcase. I transported to  
the front door, before returning to Renesmee and Jake's room.

"Morning mum." She whispered sleepily.  
"Breakfast." I noted turning to the kitchen. Edward and Jacob were  
down the steps later. I pulled out two covered plates filled with  
eggs, bacon and toast. "Esme is going as well to make sure you both  
get decent meals." Edward said mostly directed at Jacob.

Ness was downstairs a bit later. "You look amazing Nessie." Jake said  
pulling out the seat beside him. I set the food down in front of him.  
"You won't leave will you Jake?" Renesmee asked worriedly. "Not unless  
you tell me to." Jake said before eating.

"Eat up Ness." I said as she started eating slowly but she hardly  
removed her eyes from Jake. "What's the matter Babe?" Jake asked  
turning to face her.  
"I love you Jake." She whispered to him.  
"Love you too Ness." He said back kissing her on the forehead. She  
leant forward and gently kissed him on the lips before pulling back.  
'Sorry." She said.

"Nessie Babe, it's ok stop forcing yourself to do something you don't  
want to do." Jake said. "I want to but…." Renesmee trailed off.  
"Renesmee you are going away with Jake and Grandma, Aunty Rose and  
Uncle Jasper." Edward said. "Where to?" She asked.

"That's a surprise." She turned to Jake.  
"Jake doesn't know so don't bother trying." She looked at me silently  
begging for me to tell her. "Nope I ain't saying now eat your  
breakfast." I smiled.  
"It will be fun trust us." Edward said.

"When Rosalie thinks you are fine you and Jake can stay there for  
awhile longer so you can relax. Aunt Rosa and Uncle Jasper will come  
back. Edward smiled. I forced a smile as well. "Time to go." Rose said  
dancing through the door.  
"Bye mum, dad." Renesmee gave us a hug.

"Talk to you later." Jake said helping Rose with the bags. He waved  
from the doorstep. "How much longer? Are you crazy we both lost our  
virginity on that island." I yelled as soon as they had gone. "Love  
they will need time on their own, and I told Jake they could if the  
time was right. We can't hold her back forever." Edward said taking my  
hand and leading me towards the house. "We aren't going to school  
today." Edward said slyly. I giggled.

"And the whole night to catch up on." I added as the sun broke through  
the clouds. Making us sparkle. "Love you." I whispered, racing towards  
our house.

**Yup, another chap, I have 2 more ready, but I wanted to put this one out at the same time as a one-shot I wrote when I had left all my fanfic stuff at home, and I had Study period. And no work!! Anyway, please check it out. :D**


	19. Chapter 18 Isle Esme

**Don't own Twilight, **

Chapter 18 Isle Esme.  
Renesmee Pov

We have been on Isle Esme for an hour now. Jake and I ready to go.  
"Hey Blondie can't you make this go faster?" Jake teased trying to act  
normal. It failed instead we napped the whole time. Aunt Rose had  
promised to help me, and Uncle Jasper was there "Just in case." Jake  
had whispered in my ear, gently kissing my forehead. I loved the fact  
that I knew Jake would never leave me, but I wanted to be better, so I  
could I could kiss Jake with out seeing those boys' faces.

Aunt Rose vowed to make it better. "Earth to Nessie." Aunt Rose  
called. She looked questionably at me. "Sorry." I muttered paying  
attention.  
"Nessie if any time we go too far, I want you to say bananas ok? It's  
the safe word." I nodded. "Come with me." Aunt Rose motioned to Jake  
his arm left my shoulders and he followed her out the door. "YOU WANT  
ME TO DO WHAT?" Jake yelled a minute later.

"You heard me . you have to do this Jake." Aunt Rose sounded really  
nice when she said this. She walked back a few seconds later. "Ness  
Jacob doesn't want to do this, ok but you need to trust me." Rose  
explained. Jacob walked in the door as I nodded, he came and stood in  
front of me. He leant down and kissed me. Roughly. "Jake stop it." I  
moaned, flashes of that day passed through my mind. He didn't instead  
he kissed harder.

"Stop it!" I tried to yell.  
"JACOB!" Jasper yelled. Jake stopped immediately.  
"I'm so sorry Ness." He whispered standing by my side. I turned to  
face in. I was overcome with a desire to have his lips on mine. I  
reached up and gently kissed him, he gently kissed back allowing me to  
take charge. "Excellent." I heard Aunt Rose say. I carefully broke the  
kiss. Turning to face Aunt Rose.

"Jake lean in to kiss her again." He leant in closer the face of the  
boy swan in front of my face. "Jacob.' Jasper warned as he  
straightened up the face went away.  
"Jake baby lean in again please." I asked and he did again. A new face  
swam before me. "Aunt Rose." I reached out my hand. "And again Jake."  
I gently ordered showing Rose the face that swam before me.

"Ah Ness lean in to kiss Jacob for me." I leant forward towards him  
and pressed my lips to his. My hand never leaving Rose's face.  
"Interesting." She muttered, stepping back. I wound my hands into  
Jake's hair, deepening the kiss. He lifted me up so that I was taller,  
bending my neck down not to break the kiss. Jasper cleared his throat  
reminding us that they were still there. "Sorry." We muttered. Jake  
didn't put me down. tilting his head back to reclaim my lips.  
I was shocked when no face swam before me. "Anything?" Aunt Rose asked  
I shook my head.

"Can you put me down and lean towards me?" I asked. Jake lowered me to  
the ground and leant closer. The face was back. "Up again." I asked. I  
was in the air. Jake tilted his head back no face. I quickly kissed  
Jake before getting put down on the ground. "Interesting." I said as  
grandma appeared with plates laden with food.

"Thanks Grandma." I said digging in.

"How is it going?" she asked.  
"Well my first tactic worked." Rose said. "The forceful Kissing one Esme."  
"We have made some discoveries, Ness can reach up and kiss Jake but  
when he leans forward she see's the face and I take it when he picks  
her up and tilts his head back she is fine." I nodded. I opened my  
mouth to speak.

"Interesting." Grandma stated, pulling her phone out. She dialled my  
dad's number and placed the phone in the middle of the table. "Hello."  
Mum answered the phone.  
"Hi Bella where is Edward?" Grandma answered. It was a awkward silence  
on the phone. "Um he is a bit busy at the moment." Mum muttered.

"Can I speak to him please?" I made a face 'busy' was a bit scary. I  
know they had it but eww! "One minute." Mum said into the phone.  
"Eddie can you talk on the phone and give me a massage at the same  
time." We heard her ask. "Bella nickname." Dad growled.

"Oh come on I know you like it." Mum replied. This was getting really  
awkward. "What if I can't?" Dad asked. Answering the first question.  
"Then you can't to speak to mum." My mum answered. Still not talking  
into the phone. "Hand over the phone." Dad demanded. I could just  
imagine mum poking her tongue out at him. "Bella." He warned.  
"Oh what can you do Eddie?" Mum replied I quietly laughed as did  
everyone else. There was nothing dad could do to mum that wouldn't  
effect him as well. "Fine I can do both." Dad said. "Hey mum." He said  
into the phone.

"Hey son, you sound busy I should call back later." Grandma Esme  
teased. This was just so funny. "Update?" He asked. Ignored Grandma  
Esme's comment.  
"Pretty far along already. She can lean up and kiss him and nothing  
happens but when Jacob leans toward her the face appears. Also when he  
lifts her up she can kiss him but that is it. Rosalie wants to try  
some more things." Grandma Replied.

"Ok mum I have to go. Call me with any other news?" Dad hung up with  
out waiting for an answer. "Well that was interesting." We all said. I  
pushed the remainder of my food to Jake. "Full." I said. As soon as  
Jake had finished.  
"Follow me." We followed her into a room that looked exactly like our  
kitchen back in Forks. "Nessie you remember when your dad threw Jake  
through a few walls?" I nodded. "I want you to recreate that exactly  
but without your dad being there to pull Jake away. I nodded sitting  
at a bench.

"You hungry Ness?" Jake asked looking at me.  
"Not for food." I muttered quietly kissing Jake. He pushed the plate  
away and sat me where it was. Still kissing me. He stood up standing  
between my legs. I felt afraid for a bit, but suddenly hating the fact  
that the breakfast bar came up to Jake's upper stomach. Like I had on  
that day. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him as close as  
I could. Resting my arms quietly along his neck. His arms were around  
my waist, our lips never left each other. We managed to draw haggard  
breaths without stopping.

It was amazing until I felt Jake being pulled away from me again. "WHAT!?"  
I yelled turning to face Rosalie. "Sorry Ness." She said I looked  
around looking for Jake. He was with Jasper right in front of the  
wall. "Jake are you ok?" I asked darting to his side.

"Of course Babe." He said leaning in to kiss me.  
"Excuse us." I said pushing Jake into a wall. We both glanced at the  
door expecting mum to come through. Laughing when she didn't. "What's  
so funny?" Jasper still looking confused. "Last time I pushed Jacob into the wall Mom came in."  
"Bells had came to see what we had broken Renesmee had told her nothing and said that I had left.  
When I was right behind the door." Jake explained

"Jake." Rose signalled for him to follow her. He sighed and followed her.  
"NO WAY." He yelled. The first noise I had heard since they left.

"You said anything so go now." Aunt Rose ordered. Jake came through  
the door and stood beside me. "Ness play along." I nodded. Jake picked  
me up setting me on a stool, he leaned down to kiss me but turned away  
at the last second. "I can't Rose I Can't." He pleaded looking down.  
"Why not?" Rose sneered.

"Because as much as I want Nessie to be better. I can't do anything  
that will hurt her." Jake yelled. I placed my hand on his chest to  
calm him. He was shaking with anger. "Jake Baby calm down." I  
whispered pressing my lips to his. He gently kissed me before turning  
his head I kissed his neck he still tried to ignore me. I stopped,  
twirling around, my back facing towards him, as though I was mad. His  
arms were around me in a second. His lips pressed to my hair. "Sorry  
Babe." He whispered. I smiled slyly; Jake spun me back around, putting  
his lips to mine.

"Jake baby. I want you to do what Aunt Rose asked." I whispered to  
Jake. He took a step back. "Are you sure Babe?" he asked studying my  
face. I nodded.  
"I trust you." I whispered taking a step towards Jacob. I gently  
rested my hand on his cheek, briefly showing him how much I trusted  
him.

"Remember the safe word, if I go too far or if you want me to stop  
say bananas." Jake said sitting me back on the stool and taking a  
deep breath. "Are you 100% sure?" Jake double-checked. I nodded. Jake  
then gently pressed his lips to mine, his hands resting against my  
hips. He gently slid his hands higher and higher they stopped just  
below my chest. I leant my head up keeping the kiss alive Jake's  
gentle tender hands went a bit higher to where the boys had  
been before. I froze and Jake jumped back.

"I'm sorry Ness I shouldn't have done it I am such an idiot." Jake  
said his hands by his side. "Jacob Black." I yelled I beckoned him to  
come closer.  
"Yes Babe?" he whispered I wanted to try it again.

"Let's try that again." I said pulling his hands back. I put my arms  
around his neck. He leaned in and kissed me, his hand slowly floating  
higher. This time I didn't freeze. I kissed him harder. "Damn stool."  
He swore breaking the kiss.  
"What is it baby?" I asked him even though I already knew it was the stool

"Damn stool is too low." He swore again. I glanced around the room  
noticing it was empty. "Aunt Rose!" I called. Jake dropped his hands I  
intertwined them in mine.  
"Esme says dinner first." Aunt Rose stated. I let one of Jake's hands  
go. I walked by his side to the kitchen.  
"What is the time?" I asked sitting on Jake's at the table.

"It is 7pm." Esme replied placing two plates of food in front of us.

"I'm really tired." Jake fake yawned I knew he lied. Rose looked, as  
she didn't believe him. "Did I hear that right? The mutt is too tired  
to eat?" Rose teased.  
"Of course not Jakey is always hungry." I teased patting his stomach.

"Mmmm." Jake muttered as I feed him a forkful of food.

"So how did it go?" Jasper asked.  
"Jasper it is going pretty good but Jake is moaning that the stool is  
too low. So his neck hurts." I smiled.

"I never said anything about my neck being sore." Jake said.

"No but you don't have to say everything." I replied. Handing him an  
empty fork. "Aww Babe I thought you were doing that." He complained I  
glanced at him. He quickly filled his mouth with food. I stole some of  
his potato.

"Hey I was just about to eat that." He moaned I just poked my tongue  
out at him. "Your dad called when you were busy." Jasper said pausing  
for effect.  
"Uncle Jazz." I moaned pretending to be embarrassed.

"Ness you know moods can never lie." Uncle Jasper teased.  
"I'm planning on going to bed, like now." I said hopping off Jake's lap.  
"Second on the right Nessie." Grandma Esme said.

"I'll be there soon Babe." Jacob said still eating. "Now honestly how  
did it go?" I heard Aunt Rose ask behind me. I turned into the room  
Grandma told me to. It looked beautiful. I understand why mum and dad  
had this on their old bedroom walls now. I slid open the glass door. "  
It looks amazing doesn't it?" Jake whispered in my ear. His arms went  
around my waist.

"Swimming?" I asked looking at the ocean.

"Mmmm. Anything you want Babe." He whispered.

"I want you to stop wearing those damn t shirts and I want you to go  
swimming with me." I whispered. I felt Jake's arms leave my waist only  
for a second, before he put them back. "Better?" He asked as I felt  
his bare chest on my shoulders.

"Incredibly." I whispered turning around. I kissed him gently.  
"Swimming now Baby." I said pulling open a suitcase. It was filled  
with mini skirts and tank tops.  
"This one Babe." Jake said opening another suitcase. It was  
overflowing with swimwear. "Mum." We both said in unison. I grabbed a  
black bikini set with a lilac rose on it. I went into the bathroom to  
get changed.

I ignored the tank top that went with the bikini. "Hmm lets go baby."  
I said he was wearing a random pair of pants. "I like this one. I  
haven't seen it before." Jake said taking my hand we walked to the  
sea. My head was resting against his shoulder. Jake scooped me up into  
his arms.

Running into the sea. I screamed. "IT'S COLD." I lied the water was  
actually really warm. Jake laughed and dunked me under. I came up  
spluttering. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT." I screamed at him. I  
was only half joking and half serious.

"Oh crap." Jake said. I playfully pushed him backwards and he went  
under pulling me with him. "Hey babe if you see a shark tell me I have  
always wanted to know who would win a werewolf or a shark." Jake said.

"Of course my Jake would win, cause if he doesn't Aunt Rose will have  
to." I teased. "Really Babe?" He was upset.

"Sorry Baby." I said reaching up to kiss him.

"Gotcha." He whispered. I pushed him backwards, holding him  
underwater. I wrapped my arms around his neck, lying across his back  
as he came up. "Hmm I love my wolf man." I whispered in his ear.  
Gently kissing his neck.  
"Not as much as I love my vamp-girl." Jake replied spun me around then  
pressed his lips to my neck.  
"Mmmm." I moaned, pulling myself closer to Jake I gestured to the  
shore I wanted to go lie on the beach. "Want to go lie down on the  
beach?" Jake asked me. I nodded. Then he pressed his lips to mine. I  
nodded gently. When we reached the shore there was a blanket and also  
a note. 'Don't stay out too late, lots of work to do tomorrow. Love  
Esme. "Mmmm." I said moving the note away with my foot we lay down  
softly. I rolled over so I was on top of Jake lying against his chest.

I returned my lips to his. He groaned softly. We rolled over so Jake  
was on top. He brought his hands to either side of my head, lifting  
his weight off me. His hands soon moved. He put his elbows down  
resting on them. Which bought him closer to the ground.

"We should probably go back." Jake said twenty minutes later, but not  
wanting to move at all. "We should." I muttered bringing my lips back  
to his. But then the phone rang. "And cue the parents." We both said  
rolling our eyes. We jumped up and raced back to the house. "Beat  
you." I sang. When I reached the room first. Jake growled and shoved  
me on the bed. I then motioned to Jake to come over and he did. I  
reached up grabbing his neck and pulling his face to mine, laughing  
when he fell over right on top of me.

He growled again and playfully tickled my stomach. I squirmed and  
wiggled around. "Jake stop it." I squealed. I managed to say between  
laughs and squeals. He did. Getting himself up then started watching  
me. "Will you do something for me baby?" I asked.

"Anything Babe." He replied. I wanted him to kiss me badly for some  
random reason. "Kiss me please." I asked his lips against mine  
immediately, moving at a perfect rate. His lips then moved to my neck  
and then trailed down my chest. I moaned lifting his face to mine. We  
both jumped when my phone rang again.

"What?" I answered angrily. As I answered my phone Jake began kissing  
down my chest.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, you are supposed to answer the phone and not  
keep making out with your boyfriend." Dad roared.  
"Jake we're in trouble." I laughed.  
"RENESMEE I WAS BEING SERIOUS." Dad roared again.

"I'm sorry dad I can't hear you." I lied effortlessly. "Really bad  
connection, I can't hear you." I lied again.  
"Don't you dare hang up the phone Ren-." Dad roared as I hung up the  
phone and turned it off.

"Hmm someone is a bad girl." Jake teased.  
"Well if I'm being bad maybe you should tell me off." I replied slyly.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck. Thinking back to earlier when Jacob  
had looked strong, powerful and how much I liked him being strong, in-charge, controlling.

"Really Babe?" Jake startled me, I realised a bit late that one of my  
fingers was resting against his cheek. "Don't be embarrassed Babe."  
Jake said gently kissing me. I groaned silently, pushing myself closer  
to him. "Love you Baby." I whispered pulling his hand to my breast  
again. I moaned. "Love you to Ness." He whispered capturing my lips.  
"Ness remember both you and Jake you need to sleep." Aunt Rose called,  
we both blushed. "Aww Rose now you embarrassed them." Uncle Jazz  
called, we sighed.

"Nig-night Jake." I said sleepily. "Nig-night Ness." He said returning  
his lips to mine. "Actually sleep some time." "Aunt called ten minutes  
later.

"Ness shall we try this sleep thing tomorrow." Jake teased. I shook my head.

"I don't know baby I am kinda tired." I tried to stifle a yawn. Jake  
then put his arms around me. "Night Babe." He whispered as we fell  
asleep. I woke up first the next morning. Jake was still fast asleep.  
I wiggled out of his grasp, opening the glass door.

"Aunt Rose." I whispered, she arrived within a second later. I showed  
her what I wanted. She nodded, smiling and picked up Jake and I  
followed her to the sea and chucking him in. "Thanks Aunt Rose." I  
said high fiving her. Jake stood up soaking wet and wide-awake.  
"Rosalie, Renesmee." He growled. I screamed and ran. "Who is afraid of  
the big bad wolf?" (I'm sorry I just had to say that it was just a too  
good of an opportunity to pass up. Love Hannah (A.k.a Person who typed  
up some of story(Cause she's awesome.)))  
I was laughing my head off at what happened but  
also his comment. Aunt Rose was jogging beside me laughing as well. We  
ran through the house into the kitchen. I stole the toast that popped  
out of the toaster. Jake walked in a moment later dripping. He gave me  
a hug getting me all wet as well.

"Jake." I squealed as he shook his head sending water everywhere.

"Yes Babe?" He smiled teasingly at me.  
"Hmmm you don't need breakfast you're getting too fat." I lied. He  
scooped me up into his arms spinning me around in circles. "Fat huh?"  
he asked I pressed my hand to his cheek showing him a picture of  
himself but with a bit of extra fat.

"You used to be this." I showed him how he looked yesterday.

"Am I seriously that fat Babe?" he asked.  
"Of course not." I yelled through his head.  
"So what was this about breakfast?" Jake asked.

"Shower, clothes then food." I said.

"How bout-" I glared at him. He sighed. "Fine I'm going." He cowered  
then he put me down and jogged out of the door. I followed him to the  
room, lying across the bed. Listened to Jake sing in the and then I  
switched my phone on. 25 messages 200 missed calls 21 voice mail  
messages.

"Uncle Jazz?" I called. He sat beside me on the bed, "What's up Ness?"  
he asked stroking my hair. I showed him my phone. He took it off me  
and did something. "Your dad wants you to call him, He sounds angry."  
Uncle Jazz said."

"Crap." I muttered dialling mums number.  
"Hey it's Bella leave a message." Mum's answer phone rang.  
"Hey mum its Ness please let me know when it is safe to call dad  
again. Love Ness." I gave Jazz a hug and he left the room. Just as  
Jake entered.

"You ok Babe?" He asked. "Dad is going to kill us." I said tears  
falling down my face. "Babe no he won't you know that two wolf packs  
and most of your family won't let him." Jake said pulling me into his  
arms.

"But he is so mad." I cried. "But isn't he always mad at one of us for  
some reason?" I nodded. "But still listen to this." I said giving him  
my phone and playing the last message. Fresh tears pouring down my  
cheeks. "Jasper." I heard Jake whisper.

"Hush Ness." Uncle Jazz whispered. Jake handed me to him and walked  
out of the door. "He hates me." I whispered referring to my dad. "No  
he doesn't." Uncle Jazz Said. "He is just a very overprotective  
person, but he said he would kill Jake." I whispered. "Oh Renesmee  
your dad may wish upon every single thing ever invented but he would  
never ever do that to you. He knows what it was like when he left your  
mum. And he know it will be worse for you." Uncle Jazz stated.

"YOU IDIOT." I heard Aunt Rose and Jake shout from the other room.  
"What's going on?" I asked I was confused.  
"They are just yelling at your dad, does Jake know that your dad  
threatened to kill him again?" I shook my head.

"Esme." Uncle Jasper called she was there in a second later.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Stay with Renesmee." Uncle Jazz said as he sat me back on the bed he  
raced out of the room. "Grandma would dad ever really kill Jake?" I  
whispered.  
"Never even if he tried it would never work cause you know your mum  
likes Jake as a best friend or brother your dad wouldn't dare hurt  
either of you like that." Grandma Esme explained.

"So how was your swim last night?" She asked changing the subject.  
"Amazing I love it here thank you for letting us come Grandma." I said.  
"Yay I'm glad you like it other than your mum and Jake are the first  
people with beating hearts to come here well besides the house  
keepers." Grandma said.

"Grandma why doesn't Carlisle like me calling him Grandpa?" I asked.  
"Well firstly because it makes him sound old and because he doesn't  
want someone as beautiful as you could possibly be related to him."  
Grandma smiled,

"And you don't mind?" "No I have always wanted a grandchild to eat my  
cooking and call me grandma, I just never even dreamed that it would  
come true.

"Was Carlisle honestly angry. He yelled at Mr. Brown. I heard." I  
replied. "Your dad wants to speak to you." Grandma noted helping me to  
my feet. We walked to the kitchen as soon I was through the door  
Jake's arms were around me.

"It's going to be fine." He whispered in my ear nodding to Aunt Rose.  
"Here you go." Aunt Rose said as she handed me the phone. I put it on  
speakerphone.

"Hi dad." I said. "Renesmee I am sorry." He said. " I know I love you  
daddy." I whispered.  
Jake gently kissed my neck. "Jacob I know what you are doing. Alice is  
right beside me." Dad said.

"Hey Aunt Alice." I said. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I  
teased. "Your mum and Uncle and Emmett went back today, Alice saw she  
would be needed here so she stayed as well."  
"Daddy! You have to go to school." I ordered.

"Ok I'll go tomorrow I promise." He replied. "3-2-1." I heard Aunt  
Alice count down.  
"Jake don't I'm covered in salt." I yelled, he was kissing my neck again.  
"Yell have a great trip back remember to hunt call you later. Love  
you." Dad said quickly hanging up the phone. "Your mum got home." Aunt  
Rose and Uncle Jazz explained bursting into laughter.

"Eww." I said walking out the door. Causing everyone to laugh harder.  
I hopped into the shower washing all the salt water off me. I wrapped  
myself in a towel. Walking into the bedroom. I grabbed a bikini set  
and a tank top and a white and midnight blue mini skirt. I casually  
threw them on and walked back out the door.

"Ready Ness?" Aunt Rose asked as I walked into the kitchen.  
"Umm can I eat first please?" I asked stealing a piece of toast off  
Jacob's plate. Sitting at the table. "I suppose so." Aunt Rose sighed.  
I caught the fork Grandma Esme threw to me. I stole a piece of Jake's  
bacon.

"Babe." Jake moaned as grandma Esme dumped more food onto his plate.  
"Thanks Mrs. C." He said.  
"Now you share." Grandma scolded teasingly.  
"Yes Mrs. C." Jake said.

"Oh hurry up." Aunt Rose snapped.  
"Alice says to do one more thing before we leave, and Aunt Rose is  
missing her monkey man." Jazz explained teasingly.  
"The sooner we leave the more time you have to yourselves." Grandma  
said. We finished eating ten minutes later.

"Lets go." Aunt Rose said pulling us to our feet. Dragging us both to  
the lounge.  
"Ok Alice said you had to try one last thing. Safe word is still  
bananas Jake follow me." She said in a rush, walking back out the  
door. I waited for a yell of disaproval from Jake, but it never came.  
'Sounds like fun.' he said instead, walking back in the door and over to me side.

"Babe just do what comes naturally." Jake whispered in my ear. Moving  
his head to kiss me. A minute later I felt him being pulled away. "Get  
away from my niece mutt." Rose yelled pushing him against the wall. I  
hissed pushing Aunt Rose away.  
"Don't Renesmee you deserve better than the dog." Aunt Rose hissed her  
hand went around Jake's throat. I snarled.

Throwing myself at her. She crashed into a wall. "I said don't  
Renesmee." She snarled pushing me away. Jake instantly turned into a  
wolf. Knocking Aunt Rose over.  
"Enough." Uncle Jazz commanded.

"We've got the right response now lets go." He ordered Jake leaped  
over to me nuzzling my hand with his nose. "I'm fine." I replied.  
"Good going Jake." Aunt Rose said stroking his head.

"Uncle Jazz something is wrong." I whispered he laughed.  
"Jake and Rose are friends I suppose." He laughed they both turned to  
glare at him.  
"Never." Aunt Rose snarled.

"Bye Nessie have fun see you soon." Aunt Rose said giving me a hug.  
"Bye Nessie bye Jake. Have fun and be safe." Uncle Jazz said giving us  
both hugs. Well me a hug and Jake a stroke. Jake playfully batted  
Uncle Jazz's leg.

"Bye Ness bye Jake remember to eat and please don't destroy the house.  
The cleaners come every Wednesday and be safe." Grandma Esme said  
giving me a hug and stroking Jake. We followed them out to the boat  
and the driver looked terrified. Jake you are scaring the locals." I  
teased. He nudged me. I put my hand on the back of his neck gently  
rubbing it.

Waving to Uncle Jazz, Aunt Rose and Grandma Esme off. "Bye." They  
called waving. We heard the driver speed up, as soon he was in deep  
enough water. I laughed. "Poor guy. He must have been scared stiff." I  
teased, Jake then growled knocking me to the ground and licking my  
face. "Jake stop it." I shrieked and started to squirm out from  
underneath him and ran for the house. Jake barked and chased me.

"Go get changed." I ordered turning into the kitchen. I sliced tomato  
and cheese. I was washing the lettuce when Jake wound his arms around  
me. Gently kissing my neck.  
"Can you butter the bread please baby?" I asked giving him a quick kiss.

"Anything for you Babe." He whispered, turning to hunt down a knife to  
butter the bread. I reached and opened a drawer revealing knives,  
forks and spoons. "Thanks Babe." Jake said handing me the avocado I  
was reaching for.

"Thank baby." I took it off him and quickly cut it open slicing it  
into thins slices. "Baby." I handed him the carving knife pointing to  
the ham. Jake laughed and took them off me carving up the ham. I  
grabbed two cans of coke and the mayonnaise out of the fridge.  
"Baby everything?" I asked referring to the sandwiches.

"Of course." He laughed I put out ten sandwiches filling them with  
ham, cheese, tomato, lettuce mayonnaise and avocado. "Here baby." I  
said handing a plate of five sandwiches.  
"Mmm this is good Babe." Jake told me with his mouth full. I smiled  
taking a bite of my own sandwich. Jake held out an empty plate. I  
rolled my eyes but put three more sandwiches on it.

"You know the girl I one day want to make my wife is an amazing cook."  
Jake said leaving his now empty plate in front of me. "You know my  
boyfriend is amazing at doing dishes." I hinted handing him back his  
empty plate as well as mine. He started to argue.

"You said anything." I said stopping him. He turned and walked off. I  
watched his muscles rippled as he silently washed the dishes. He still  
didn't turn around. He pulled the plug and wiped down the sink and  
bench. Before proceeding to dry the dishes. I watched silently smiling  
from my perch at the table.

Jake was still mad at me when he finally ran out of things to do he  
turned to face me. Crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Does the  
anything apply to anything else?" I muttered, playing with my bikini.  
Jake smiled.

"Come here baby." I whispered. "Love you Ness." He whispered captured  
my lips with his. I moaned, pulling Jake closer to me.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Jake teased I realised a  
bit too late that I had only a bikini and a mini skirt on.

"Oops." I bought Jake's hand to my breast. Gently kissing him the kiss  
he returned was full of passion. I rested my hand on his cheek.  
Showing him what I longed for this instant. Him. He picked me up and  
carried me to our room. "Love you Ness." He whispered.

I rolled over and looked at my Jake he had a massive smile on his face  
but that soon changed into a frown. "What's wrong Babe? Did I hurt  
you?" Jake now looked worried.  
"Dad's going to kill us." I whispered tears falling freely down my  
cheeks. Jake laughed.

"Stop it Jake. I'm serious." I yelled punching his chest the tears  
flowing faster now.  
"Babe your father gave his permission we won't die unless…"  
"Unless what Jacob Black!!!" I was getting impatient now.

"Unless you are pregnant then I will be dead." He whispered.  
"So dad won't kill us?" Jake nodded, smiling at me, I sat in his lap and licked his neck gently,  
"I love you my Jacob." I whispered,  
"I love you to, my love." My Jake bent his neck lower and kissed me deeply, I felt so much overwhelming love in the kiss. My kisses moved down his chest, and Jacob growled involuntarily.

**Mine and Twilightluvers127b's story, beauty and the Geeks is up. Also I recommend her story Lost in Paradise. It's a AU Human, Canon pairings. :D**


	20. Chapter 19 Jacobs Death

**I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 19. Jacob's death.

Bella Pov

They had been gone for two weeks and three days exactly now. "Relax  
Love." Edward said for what mush have been for like the two thousandth  
time today. "Are they still at it?" I didn't want to know the answer  
that much. Edward nodded. "Great." I moaned again. A moan came from  
Rose and Emmett's house. They hadn't done anything else since Rose had  
gotten back.

"Don't worry Love it won't last longer than a week." Edward had said  
when they had gotten back leading me away but we could still hear them  
from our house. Damn super hearing. Edward suddenly hissed.

"What?" I demanded.  
"Alice just had a vision of Renesmee crying over a gravestone tears  
pouring down her cheeks gently rubbing her stomach." Uh oh this can't  
be good.  
"Whose grave?" Edward looked down. "DAMN IT EDWARD WHOSE GRAVE?"  
I yelled.

"Jacob Black's." Edward whispered. I collapsed onto the floor. My  
knees giving away. Edward was by my side a second later. "How?" I  
managed to whisper.  
"I don't know." He whispered stroking my hair. Soothing me.

"Alice how does Jake die?" I asked turning to look at her. Her face  
was full of anger.  
"Your husband." Alice hissed her eyes never leaving Edward's face.  
"WHAT?" I hissed jumping away from both of them. "Edward over reacts  
and kills Jacob hence for the last half of the vision." Alice snarled.

"Edward?" I questioned he was running a hand through his hair.  
"We can't allow this to come true." He hissed I noticed the noise from  
Rose and Emmett's room had stopped the whole family had arrived in our  
kitchen a minute later.

"Is it true?" Carlisle asked turning to Alice. She nodded.  
"We have to protect Jacob someone will be with Jake the whole tome."  
Esme said taking charge. "Edward call Seth and get Jake's pack here  
ASAP." She continued talking to Alice. Alice's eyes were unfocused.

"It works for now but someone will have to be with Nessie too. We  
don't want anything to happen to her either." Alice stared at Edward.  
"Why?" He whispered.

"Edward I don't know." Alice said turning to me.  
"Bella if you help keep them alive we will be very happy. Try not to  
leave Edward's side. No matter what." I nodded. Very confused at the  
moment.  
"Trust me Bella." Alice said.

"They are leaving now." Edward said excited to see Seth again.  
"Calm down Alice let's go." Jasper said dragging his wife out of the door.  
"Don't you dare even think of hurting either of them." Rosalie  
sneered. I was shocked Rosalie cared about Jacob? Emmett followed his  
wife out of the door.

"I'm with Jacob on this one." His called echoed around a now empty  
room. Edward and I went to the forest clearing, Carlisle and Esme went  
back to the main house. My phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hello." I answered my phone.  
"Hey mum it's me Nessie." Nessie replied on the other end.  
"Hey Nessie how is it going?" I asked my daughter.  
"Good how is everything back home and the pregnancy." Ness burst into  
laughter at that. "It's good can't decide how to you know end it.  
"You might not have to mum." I swore I heard her whisper.  
"Anyway I gotta go I love you." She quickly said and hung up.

"What?" I muttered against Edward's lips.  
"I'm sorry love I don't understand Alice's vision. Why would I want to  
kill Jacob he's like a son we never had." Edward admitted looking  
down.  
"Hun? What was the last thing you threatened to kill him for?" I whispered.

"If he gets our daughter pregnant." I answered when he didn't. I  
gently kissed his hand calming him. "Or if he hurts her." I added  
looking up into my husbands golden eyes.  
"As always my wife is the smarter one." He laughed looking at the sky.  
"Hun promise me for mine and Nessie's sake you will try your hardest  
not to kill Jacob."  
"I promise."

"Bella, Edward we will be late for school unless you hurry up." Alice yelled.  
"Damn pixie." We both swore breaking our kiss.  
"You know you love me!" Alice called again. I challenged Edward to a  
race that I knew he would win. To my surprise Edward let me win by a  
Nanosecond. "See." He teased gently kissing me. "Seriously lets go."  
Rose yelled, honking the horn we both rolled our eyes Jumping into the  
BMW.

Alice was taking her Porsche again. "I'm buying myself a new Volvo it  
arrives tomorrow." Edward announced. I shook my head,  
"Along with the touch screen computer I asked you to buy?" Edward  
looked puzzled.  
"Don't worry Hun they don't exist. Yet." I said patting his arm.

"You had me worried there for a second." Edward said leaning forward,  
I leaned back laughing. I pulled myself up. Putting my lips against  
Edward's as we pulled into school.

"Look it's those kids." I heard someone snarl.  
"I wonder when the young one will get back." Another person wondered  
out loud. I put a hand on Edward's arm restraining him. "I heard she  
almost got raped, and some of them heard it from the other side of the  
school." Edward ended up restraining me.

"Calm down love we still have to live here remember." I sighed  
intertwining my fingers through his. "Mmm you know we could skip  
today." Edward whispered pressing his lips against mine. "Hmm I kinda  
like the sound of that." I whispered just loud enough for the passing  
students to hear.

"Hmm maybe not." Edward started to walk away. I didn't let him.  
"I don't want to go to school today Edward." I moaned he laughed at me.  
"Come on Love." I quickly kissed him freezing him in his spot.  
"Please Hun?" I whispered pushing myself closer to him. I looked into  
his eyes and saw the conflict in them.

"One more day won't hurt not when we know it all and not when we learn  
it all again." Edward decided hastily pushing his lips to mine. "Lets  
go." I grabbed his hand and walked out of the school. As soon as we  
reached the edge of the forest I stepped increasing my speed. I lead  
Edward to a small meadow filled with red flowers they were poppies to  
be exact.

"Wow." Edward whispered as the sun shone through the trees. He stepped  
in front of me and I leaped onto his back piggyback style. "So what do  
you think my darling husband?" I asked gently biting his ear. He  
moaned quietly. "It's almost as beautiful as you are love." Edward  
replied I rested my head on his shoulder. 'So what do you feel like  
doing?" Edward growled lowly, stepping out of the sunlight as a human  
man stepped through the trees.

I quickly hopped off Edward's back stepping beside him and resting my  
head on his shoulder as the man turned to look at us. I felt Edward's  
grip on my hand tighten and his eyes on me he gently kissed the top of  
my head before glancing at the man in front of us.  
"They look wise beyond their years." The man whispered to himself.  
"Should you be in school?" He asked us louder. Edward and I both  
jumped pretending to be surprised.

I turned to face him. "Sorry it's just my little sister almost got  
raped and I can't go back there right now." Edward half lied.  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." The man apologized.  
"We should probably go." I whispered Edward nodded.  
"It was nice seeing you." He smiled turning to leave. I smiled to the  
man and turned to follow Edward. After a few minutes of running at top  
speed Edward suddenly stopped.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he turned. I saw Edward move swiftly move  
towards me. Suddenly his arms were around my waist he hugged me close  
to him. "We need to hunt." I stated looking into Edward's dark eyes.  
"Now." Edward growled. I followed him as he ran toward as herd of  
deer. Silently we crept up on them, I watched as Edward leapt at a  
deer quickly snapping its neck and draining it. I grabbed a deer as it  
tried to run past me quickly sinking my teeth into its neck smiling as  
the warm blood flowed down my throat.

I straightened up dropping the deer and looking around. Edward was  
nowhere to be seen. Suddenly there was a large sound behind me. I spun  
around dropping into a defensive crouch hissing quietly. I  
straightened up when I saw it was Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose .  
Rose and Alice were right behind Jasper and Emmett.

"What's happening?" I asked Alice and Rose ran over to me. "Principal  
Brown and Carlisle want to see us at school in ten minutes we came to  
find you two because we have to be there." I nodded.

"Edward." I whispered, he appeared by my side.  
"It'll be fine." He whispered kissing me just below my ear causing me  
to shiver internally. "Shall we?" He asked following the rapidly  
disappearing figures of our family. I got a piggyback all the way to  
the end of the forest. I was laughing as Edward set me down. We waited  
for the others to catch up as we passed them earlier on.  
"Damn you and your speed,' Emmett muttered, We all stepped as a big group back into  
school.  
"Lets go find out what they want us for." I glanced at the time, 2 hours of this hell hole left to endure.  
Edward put his arm over my shoulder, like he had it when we first started going out.  
"I might as well enjoy it." He whispered in my ear, I smiled, and before I knew it I was outside the office.  
"Ah, please come in..."

**Enjoy, :D. The next chap might take a while, because I have to write it.**


	21. Chapter 20 Emmetts Mistake

**Disclamier, don't own Twilight.**

Chap 20. Emmetts mistake.

_'Ah, please come in..."  
_Jasper and Alice walked in first, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and I were last, Edward holding the door open for all of them.  
'You ready love.' He whispered lowly. I nodded, lying. I didn't want to face the man whose school my daughter almost got raped in. Edward saw through my lie, and wrapped his arm around me.  
'Relax love. It'll be fine.' Neither of us noticed Esme and Carlisle, until Esme came over,  
'It'll me alright,' She whispered, as Edward and Carlisle hugged briefly.  
'Make him suffer please Carlisle.' Edward whispered, as we walked further into the office, Carlisle and Esme acting as the parents. When we entered, Rose and Alice came to stand on either side of me. Jasper and Emmett stood on either side of my husband. They were to stop us if anything went wrong, effectively saving the principals life.  
'You wanted to see us?' Carlisle said,  
'yes, about the incident.' Mr Brown said a little nervous.  
'You mean when my my daughter almost got raped?' Carlisle snarled angrily.  
'Yes, that unfortunate incident. The boys have been expelled from this school.' He sat down,  
'anything else, alert the police? get in extra security?' Carlisle demanded, to be honest I was kinda scared of him right now.  
'No, we can't afford i-'  
'YOU CAN'T AFFORD THE SAFETY OF YOUR STUDENTS!! IF YOU HAD THE PROPER GEAR THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!' Mr Brown cowered in fear.  
'Goodbye Mr Brown, my children will not be returning to this school while you are in charge. If you were wise you would quit tomorrow.' With that we walked out of the office.  
'Can't afford, that was my niece he was talking about.' Rose grumbled,  
'The stupid, idiotic man. Lying that he couldn't afford...' I stopped listening, snuggling closer to my husband.  
'It'll be fine.' He whispered, wrapping his arms around me,  
'So where will we go to school now?' Emmett asked, trying to act innocent.  
'Where do you want to go Emmett?' Esme sighed,  
'Well, there's two great schools...'  
'NO WAY!' My husband cut him off.  
'WE ARE NOT GOING TO SAME GENDER SCHOOLS!' He yelled, Jasper and my sisters gasped in horror.  
'Nuh ah.'  
'No way.'  
'Absolutely not. Emmett you are Crazy!' Rosalie said, frowing.  
'I think its an excellent idea.' We all turned to face Carlisle.  
'No way...' Rosalie started, but Carlisle cut her off.  
'its an excellent idea Emmett. Thank you, now I don't have to worry about my children almost getting raped.'  
'We're bloody stronger than half of them, they wouldn't be able to.' Rosalie spat,  
'and there is no way I am getting raped again! Don't you dare...' Alice put her small hand on Rosalies arm.  
'Its to late, there's no changing his mind.' She whispered, Rosalie glared at Emmett, before storming off into the forest.  
'I meant it as a joke, please don't Carlisle. Please.' Emmett begged, I rolled my eyes and got in the car. Emmett still begging. As soon as we were zooming off, Alice driving, I kissed Edward passionetly, one last time before pulling away.  
'I am not going through Highschool. Ever. With out you at my side.' I hissed, turning away from him to look out the window.  
'What do you want me to do? Carlisle's mind was made up, and it looks like it will be for the next 100 years.' Edward stated,  
'Fix it.' I snarled, as we pulled up to the house. I ignored my husband, and plopped down in a couch, pulling a book out.  
'Bella!" Alice called as she danced in.  
'Cause you and Rose are mad at your husbands. I thought, that for as long as we went to different schools. We would live in different houses. The girls in Rosalie's, cause hers is the biggest, and the men in there own houses, apart from Emmett!'  
'Fine Alice.' I sighed, she laughed,  
'I'll get your clothes, you can get what ever else you want.' I smiled, racing straight to my office/study/library/half the top floor. The other half was Edwards music room. I grabbed my computers, and a few of my favourite books. I could always go to the library or buy them if I wanted more. packing them quickly into 2 boxes. I listened to see if my husband was anywhere in sight. He wasn't, so I entered his Music room, a sly smile on my face, and tuned his beloved piano, messing around with the inside, in ways that meant it would take ages, even for a vampire, to fix, so he would have to buy a new one, and I would mess that up to. 5 minutes later I raced back out, collecting the boxes and running to Rosalie's house, when I got there Alice had already sorted all my clothes into a wardrobe in one of the spare rooms. ALice was in the room on my right, and Rosalie in the room on my left. I set my study up in the room opposite. I heard the door bell ring, and I glanced out the window, it was Edward. Alice came up behind me, glancing out the window before racing down, I watched her open the doors.  
'Can I help you?' She asked coldly.  
'Yes, you can tell me why my wife's stuff is all over here.' I breathed a silent sigh of relief. He hadn't found out about his piano. Yet.  
'Simple, as long as we go to different gender schools, we will life in different houses.' Alice shut the door in his face, and me and Rosalie met her in the hall.  
'Lets watch a movie and paint our toe nails!' She said excitedly, I laughed and followed them.  
'and Bella, love what you did. I've put a camera in there so we can watch what happens. She whispered,  
'I've also set up camera's in every room of every house, except Jacob and Nessies room, Carlisle and Esme's bedroom, oh, and Ness and Jakes main bathroom. If she decides to stay with us then we'll put one in their bedroom.' Rosalie smiled evily and I threw my shelid over them.  
'We're covered, he won't know, unless you've let slip.' They shook there heads.  
'I've been pulling apart everyone's cars and putting them back together ever since I started.' Rosalie explained, as we walked into a empty room. I mush have looked confused, because Rosalie smiled, and pushed one of the painted flowers that ran across the bottom of the walls. immedaitly all the walls slid down, and the room was changed into a high tech place, desks littered with paper, computers, remotes, cell phones... emerged. The walls were covered in flat screen tv's. Rosalie flipped a switch, and the all turned on to show each bedroom from 2 angles, half on each side of the screen, removing any blind spots.  
'They are all security camera's so we don't have to worry about the power running out, and they have been hidden well enough, they won't be found. They are also all recording on to these, so we can go back and look at footage later. there are fake camera's at certain points. That will easily be seen. They will be expecting some camera's, and it'll be suspicious not to have any, so...' I nodded, and kept admiring the room. The once empty room now resembled a room from a security companies office, except much bigger, and more high tech, there were computers, cell phones. Tv screens, everything. I glanced over the TV's. There were camera's in every room, and in every car, and even in the surrounding forest. I focused on the one which Carlisle and Esme were in. I saw there mouths moving, but I couldn't hear anything.  
'Is there sound?' I asked, Rosalie and Alice started laughing.  
'Bella, you see how there's numbers on each TV. Each corresponds to a remote, you find the remote and un-mute the volume. It's to noisy if there all on at once.' Rosalie said kindly, when she had stopped laughing. I nodded, and grabbed number 101, Edwards music room, which he had just entered, and un-muted the volume, sitting down in one of the wheely office chairs. my sisters copied me, our eyes on the screen. Edward silently walked over to his piano, he sat down, and was about to start playing when Emmett walked into the room.

'No luck. He's dead set on this idea.' He groaned, collapsing into a chair.

'Dude, our women are staying at your house, apparently until we all attend a uni-sex school we aren't going to live in the same house.' Jasper said, walking in and leaning against the wall.

'It was a joke ok, I didn't mean it.' Emmett snarled, I lent back in my chair, watching the scene unfold before me.

'I don't care, its your fault.' Edward growled, I refrained from laughing.

'So your gonna fix it.' Jasper added, just as viscously,

'Aww, our poor men won't get any, for like ages. Have fun changing Carlisle's mind.' Rose teased, blowing a kiss towards the TV screen.

**What do you think? I was out of Ideas and then I got this one.**


	22. 21, Attempt 1

**Don't own twilight.**

Chap 21. Attempt one.

_'Aww, our poor men won't get any, for like ages. Have fun changing Carlisle's mind.' Rose teased, blowing a kiss towards the TV screen. _

I laughed,

'How will they cope?' I added, Alice smiled,

'Lets see, they will end up making a bet, then all end up losing.' We all smiled wickedly,

'Whats the bet?' I asked,

'AH, Bella, so you, so much left to learn, this is a common thing, our men do it all the time, normally Emmett cracks first, but this time I think it might be Edward, has he gone with out it since you were a vamp?' I shook my head,

'Yup, Edward or Emmett, Jaspers normally pretty good, all though it depends on how strong the lust gets.' Alice determinedly,

'Well lets go see if we can change the girls mind.' Emmett suggested, I watched as they all agreed, a small smile playing on Edwards lips.

'Oh, no, Edward still Dazzles me, I'll give in!' I panicked,

'Bella, Bella, Bella. We will stick together, don't worry.' Rosalie teased, We stood up, and pressed the button again, everything disappeared into the wall again. Alice grabbed my hand and we raced into her room.

'No time for arguing, Bella put this on. Rose this.' She ordered, throwing me a blue dress that barely covered anything, Rose's was red and even shorter, Alice was wearing a light purple one, the same length as mine.

'The more you can see the better.' Alice stated, before I could argue. I put the dress on, applying make up on Rose, they had taught me how a few years back. Rose quickly straightened my hair, as I did Alice's make up, before Alice curled Rose's hair. Finally we pulled on knee high black heeled boots. To be honest, I felt like a stripper. Just then the door bell rang. Rosalie lead the way, I went last, walking to the door. Rose reached out and pulled it open, and the boys Jaws dropped.

'See something you like?' Rose teased, I rolled my eyes and walked over to stand beside her.

'Please hun, what is there to see?' I added, surprised by sudden courage. Rose looked at me with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

'Ali dear, do you mind telling the boys?' Rose asked,

'Have fun, cause Carlisle isn't changing his mind, but a lift to school would be nice.' We waved, and turned and walked into the house, shutting the door behind us.

'This is not fun, yet.' Rose whispered to her self. As the door bell rang again. I opened it, to see the boys still there.

'Ok, not funny. Bella, get your stuff and get back in our house.' Edward ordered, I shook my head,

'please, for me?' He begged, I looked away, but Edward reached out and grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him.

'No, Edward, I'm with my sisters on this one. Looks like you'll just have to do the impossible, change Carlisle mind.' I grabbed Edwards left hand, and kissed his palm, and then our wedding ring, before turning and walking away. The door slammed behind me, and Alice's tiny arms wrapped around me, we raced to the room, and I pulled on a pair of jeans.

'he's not going to hate me is he?' I asked, as we walked into the surveillance room, The men were currently in Edwards bedroom, plotting how to get Carlisle to change his mind.

'Of course not, he could never hate you.' Alice said,

'Well, he could, but... he loves you.' Rose giggled, sounding like a teenager. A drunk teenager.

'Ok, lets listen in.' Alice said, as a knock came from downstairs. We all raced to answer it.

'Esme!' I gasped,

'Hello girls, Do you mind if I join you? Carlisle has taken it to far this time.' She smiled, and we nodded, Rose put her arm around Esme and pulled her into the house.

'The more the merrier,' Alice said, giggling as she shut the door.

'And before you ask, just I did turn it on.' Esme added, smiling, I personally was extremely confused, but I saw the extra tv when we went back into the survalence room, there was now also Carlisles and Esme's room too.

'Oh, turn on 10, the boys are running over to talk to Carlisle now.' Alice said, pulling out of a vision, I quickly triple checked that we were all shelided. Thankfully we were. Rose turned on the sound for tv 10.

'Ah, boys come in. How can I help you?' Carlisle said, answering the door.

'You could let us go to a mixed school, so our wives will move back in with us.' Emmett stated, his arms folded,

'Oh, Yes, I am sorry about that, but my decision is final.' Carlisle replied,

'Hmm. Well, could luck with never living in the same house as Esme again.' Our men turned to walk out.

'What!? Esme would never do that to me,' Carlisle stated, in disbelief. Esme looked down.

'Don't worry, he loves you.' Rosalie said, putting on her drunk school girl act again. Esme laughed.

'Well she has, and all of them seem to be very happy at Rose's house.' Jasper said,

'Nope, my decision is still final. The girls will come back, just you wait and see.' Carlisle replied,

'They won't, I couldn't pursade Bella. And you know the effect I had on her. They are dead set on this. And we have forever, remember.' Edward finally said.

'oh, well, this is one I'm not backing away from. So sorry.' The others huffed, abd walked out. Us girls watched as Carlisle wondered around the house. He finally walked over tothe bed and found the note that Esme left.

'Oh, Edwards about to try play.' I stated, switching on the sound, a second later Edward stated to play, and the most aweful noise came out, worse than a cat. Edward frowned, and pressed every single one of the keys.

'DAMN IT!' He yelled, opening the lid to find the state that his Piano was in.

'Emmett! How could you?' Edward fumed, as Emmett ran up to see him.

'It wasn't me, Dude I swear.' Emmett stated, Edward growled,

'Dude, honestly, I would never to that, wait, how bad is it? It could have got mucked up in the move.' Edward shook his head,

'This is far to bad.' Emmett crossed the room, and looked inside, before whistling.

'and it worked yesterday.' Edward added. Growling again.

'Edward, I swear I didn't do this.' Emmett said again, as an animalistic growl escaped Edward.

'He really is, protective of his piano.' Rose sighed, I shrugged,

'He's been moaning about it for ages now. About how he needs a new one and blah, blah, blah.' I said, I turned into Carlisle mumbling,

'I can do this, Esme will came back soon, you'll see.' He was trying to comfort himself. Alice hugged Esme.

'You can do this. He needs to realise that his actions today have long term consequences.' She said,

'As much as we would like to stay. We have to go to school.' Rose said,

'Lets go!' ALice said, jumping.

'Alice, what ever you had planned...'

'I already saw you wearing it.' She intruppted me, a sly smile on her face.

'Fine.' I followed her into the room,

'Rose, you wear this,' She handed Rose a Red button up top, leaving leaving the top two buttons open, she also wore a a pair of Designer Jeans and Black heels.

'And Bella this.' She gave me a white shirt, low cut of course, Jeans, a leather Jacket, and heeled boots, we all changed, Alice wearing Jeans, a 3/4 length black top, with a white Cardigan, as well as her cowboy boots, which surprisingly went quite well together,

'Rose, catch!' Alice threw a black Cardigan, which Rose caught and quickly put on.

'You look amazing girls.' Esme said, quickly hugging us all,

'Stay strong.' Alice whispered, as we walked out the door, we all climbed into my car, I smiled at my sisters as I started the engine, and drove off towards our new school.

**I have to say, thanks for reviewing, and sticking by me with my random updates and chap lengths. Thanks so much, your awesome.**

**Please feel free to say what you would like to see happen in the future, I'm running (am) out of Ideas. **

**Do you think I should make Renesmee pregnant??? **

**So yeah, thanks for reviewing, and let me know if there's anything you wanna see happen. **

**Thanks. :D  
**


	23. 22, Whose home

Chapter 22: New School, Again "Stay strong.' Alice whispered, as we walked out the door, we all climbed into my car. I smiled at my sisters as it started the engine, and drove towards our new school. Alice just randomly started laughing. "What?" Rose asked. "I don't see Carlisle changing his mind. I see our men begging it's funny." Alice said I must have looked worried. "Don't worry Bells your daughter will be able to change his mind." Rose said. "We're here." I announced smiling at my sisters, just as Edward's Volvo pulled up behind us. The men walked over just as I was locking the door. Edward walked over to me. "Bella, were you seriously going to leave without saying goodbye?" He whispered into my ear. "I was planning on it." I whispered back teasing. He growled and pulled me into a hug. "Remember you're my wife and I love you more than anything." He whispered before letting me go and steeping back. He growled. "Bella keep an eye out half the girls are jealous of you and your sisters and your extremely hot boyfriend." I growled lowly. Stepping forward and kissing my husband. "That is all your going to get kisses until you change Carlisle's mind." I whispered pulling away from Edward. He smiled at me. "I love you." He kissed me but I broke it off. "You're going to be late for school Hun." I whispered he nodded kissing me one last time before getting into his car. Our brothers following him. "I'll see you later." Edward said speeding out of the car park. "Brave move." Rose stated as we walked towards the office. "What?" I asked. "Kissing Edward." Alice answered. "Your lack of confidence in me is rather disappointing. Eventually he will be longing for more than just kisses. He'll want more romantic or sweet and I'll say no not till we go to a co-ed school leaving him desperate." I replied. "Intelligent." We stepped into the office. "Ms. Cullen, Ms. Hale, Ms. Swan." Alice said. "Ah yes welcome to Redwood girls high I hope you enjoy your time at our school." The secretary said handing us our schedules. "Our school relies on trust. We expect you to be at the right place at the right time. We treat you like the young adults you are." She went on to say. "We are so much older than you. Well maybe not Bella." Rose muttered. "We have high marks in exams we expect you to respect these…" "Who is this person? The principal?" I teased lowly drowning out the rest of the speech. "I'm sorry Bella. Please forgive me!" A memory floated past. He speech was so boring I wanted to get out of there. "Ok enjoy!" The secretary finally said and we left the office. "Wow they are so beautiful.' One girl whispered. "I bet they don't eat and that they've had plastic surgery." Another said as the bell rung. "Looks like we are all in the same classes." Rose said handing me my schedule. I glanced at it and slipped it into my pocket. "So English then." I said as my phone vibrated I pulled it out. ~_Hey love missing_ _you already.~_ It was Edward. I quickly replied to him. You wouldn't have to if we still went to the same school. I stepped into class and walking up to the back. Ahead of Rose and Alice we sat in the last three remaining seats. "Romeo and Juliet." The teacher announced. _~Ugh Romeo and Juliet.~_ Edward texted. How did you know? I replied. _~What? That's what we are studying.~_ Edward texted to me. ~Same.~ "So who can tell us what Romeo and Juliet is about?" the teacher ran her finger down the roll. "Ms. Brandon" "Why didn't you use Whitlock?" I whispered. "I did." Alice replied. "Romeo and Juliet is a love story. Romeo and Juliet meet fall in love a forbidden love. Juliet's father forbids it but true love could never be stopped." Alice looked at me. If I was human I would be blushing. "They both end up dying in the end." She finished. "Yes have you already studied this?" the teacher asked. "Yes only 100 times." Alice said under her breath. "No miss, I've seen the movie." She lied. "Hmm…" The teacher replied. "Well the book and the movie are two different things. For one the book doesn't have Juliet killing herself by shooting herself with a gun.' The teacher said clearly annoyed. "Sorry to intrude but because you are new here bit of advice. Don't talk to the teacher about movies she hates them for some reason." The girl behind us whispered. We smiled as a silent thanks. _~Bella read these.~_ I quickly read the text from my phone from Emmett. _~Fwd: Haha your going to crack first Eddie, you haven't not done it with your wife for over 24 hours since she has been changed.~_ Emmett to Edward. My sisters read it over my shoulder. _~Fwd: Well at least I can kiss my wife you can't even do that! And_ _anyway Bella will crack before me just you watch. She kissed me, soon_ _she'll want more. She'll be back before you know it.~_ Edward's reply annoyed me greatly. _~Fwd: Fine it's a bet; I think you'll crack first.~_ _~Fwd: Just you wait and see.~_ At first I had no idea why Emmett forwarded these to me. "Oh Bella Edward is so going to loose this bet." Rosalie whispered. "Trust us Edward will be begging within two days but first you have to change and pick Edward up from school in Nessie's convertible." I nodded. _~Hey Hun I'll pick you up after school, see you then.~_ I sent the text to Edward. _~Can't wait!~_ He replied. The rest of the morning flew by listening to my sister's outrageous ideas. "We should try the naughty school girl out." I shuddered internally. "Trust me Bella uniform top bottom buttons undone and tightened up. First two buttons undone a tie on loosely. Not to mention a mini skirt and a decent pair of heels." "Ali, Rose we want Edward to beg. Not his whole school fantasying!" I interrupted. "But that makes Edward Jealous and you know what he's like when that happens. He'll want everyone to know you're his and only his." Alice argued. Ok so we race home get changed, our school finishes 30 minutes before theirs and theirs starts 30 minutes after ours. Anyway when the bell rings you'll be right in front of the building resting on the front of your car. Edward will be held in after class for a few minutes. So everyone would have seen you. No one would have left. Then Edward exits the building he sees you and walks over at human pace. You get up wait and when he reaches you wrap your arms around his neck. He'll put his arms around your waist. Hugging you. Then you kiss him lightly before turning and getting in the car…" Alice trailed off suddenly remembering to breath. End Of School Ok we were racing home. "Oh mini shorts and a tank top." Alice said making up her mind. "Nah she'll need to act cold humans remember. Maybe with a leather jacket." Rose replied. "How bout stkicking with a naughty girl act. Tight black jeans, boots and a leather jacket." I suggested quietly. Alice and Rose turned towards me stunned. "Did she just?" Rosalie asked stunned. I smiled sheepishly at them. "We taught her well Rose we taught her well." Alice said bouncing up and down. I pulled up and Alice and Rose raced up the stairs I followed them at human pace. "Hurry up Bella!" Alice yelled. "His school will be finished soon." Rose added. I sighed and ran at full speed. Arriving in the room a few seconds later. "Put these on." Alice ordered throwing black jeans, a singlet and a leather jacket. I quickly changed in the bathroom. Alice threw socks and high-heeled boots at me as well. I chucked them on. As Rose ran a brush through my hair and I ran my hand back through it leaving it a tad untidy. Just how I knew he liked it. I grabbed Renesmee's car keys and jumped out of the window. "Isabella." I looked back up at Alice. "Zip up the jacket to here." She indicated to just above the middle of her ribs. I nodded and did as I was ordered before leaping gracefully into Renesmee's convertible racing towards the boy's school. I arrived within ten minutes to spare. I ran my hand through my hair again, stepping out of the car and shutting the door. Sitting on the bonnet with the warm glass on my back. I sat waiting five minutes later boys started exiting the school. I just happened to be parked right next to the building. Edward was one of the last few out, he walked right over to me. "Bella." He growled lowly so only us vampires could hear him. I slid off the car. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. "Hey babe." I said normally so that humans closest could hear me. "You couldn't imagine what some of these boys want to do to you." He growled putting his textbook on the hood of the car. Wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hmmm… anything you might try?" I whispered. "Hmmm… Maybe but most of them include our daughters car." He replied smiling. "Not jealous?" I teased. "Oh I'm extremely jealous." He replied. "Maybe you should show them that I'm yours." I suggested. Edward leant down and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue entered my mouth and I moaned quietly. Edward stepped closer holding me to him as we kissed. Suddenly one of our phones rang. We both stopped breaking away and pulling out our phones. "Dude look. Those phones aren't even out yet." Someone said. "Aren't they like $5000 each?" Another guy said back. "Sexy and rich she'll be an awesome f**k." Another guy commented to himself. Edward growled turning off his phone and putting it on the car I did the same. Edward growled possessively again. His lips were quickly on mine fierce can demanding. I responded as I sat on the bonnet. "Dude. No doing it at school." Emmett called. I pulled away from Edward with a quick peck. I got up and hugged my bear of a brother. "What a whore!" I growled. "So how's my favorite little sis?" Emmett said loudly. "Making out with him again I see." Jasper said pretending to be the over protective brother. "Hey just because your girlfriend won't kiss you." Edward defended. "Come on change dad's mind and she'll be more than kissing you…" I said slyly. "Why you!" Jasper yelled Edward pulled me back to him. He started kissing my neck. Jasper's phone rang. "Hello." He answered. "Hey Jazzy. Can you tell Bella to get her butt back here? Please." I groaned. "Renesmee's home." Alice stated simply. "Lets go!" I stated stealing the Volvo keys out of Edward's pocket and throwing them towards Jasper. "Careful with my car." Edward ordered noticing. "I will." Jasper promised I turned and kissed Edward briefly. "I'm driving." I stated pulling back and getting into the car. Edward grabbed our stuff off the front of the car as I started the engine. Racing home Jasper and Emmett were right behind us. Renesmee and Jacob were waiting when we reached the house. I quickly shielded them both as Edward growled. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." I cut the engine and ran to give my baby a hug. "Hi baby." I whispered stepping back into Edward's arms. "Hello Renesmee how was Isle Esme?" Edward asked. Renesmee got a dreamy look in her eye. "Great it is so pretty." Nessie glanced towards Jacob. "I've shielded you." I sighed. "Thanks Bells." Jacob smiled. "You're welcome." I spoke to Jacob. Edward looked towards Renesmee. "Nessie could I talk to you in private for a moment?" Edward asked she nodded. "In private." Edward kissed the top of my head. Walking off into the forest with my baby girl. "So how was it?" I asked Jacob. "Beautiful, the house, the scenery. Everything was just so amazing." Jacob spoke then. Oh that's what he thought I was talking about. "Jacob I know what Edward gave you permission to do." Jacob's smile then disappeared. "And I can tell you did. By the way you're acting. Please just remember she's my baby girl. Please try not to be too loud it don't want to hear it at all and remember you both need to sleep." I finished. "You're not mad?" Jacob confirmed I shook my head. "Safety protection has arrived." Embry yelled as Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil and five new wolves stepped out of the forest. "Hey thanks for coming. So basically someone with Jacob all he time and someone with Edward. You're all staying in Jacob and Nessie's house." I smiled and Jacob looked confused. "Alice had a vision of Nessie crying over your grave. Edward had accidentally killed you. This is to keep you safe." I explained. "Hey Jake you gonna show us your house?" One of the new wolves called. "Yes Cam. Everyone this is my future Mom in law." Jacob introduced. "Hey I am not that old." I defended myself. "Bells the new wolves are Cam, James, Alex, Ben and Sophia." He pointed them all out. "Nice to meet you all." I smiled. "Ok let's go Mom. Stop freaking out my pack." Jacob teased. I shook my head at his teasing I had a random idea. "Do you want me to ban you from my daughter?" I asked pretending to be serious. "We're going." They all walked towards Jacob and Nessie's house. Well everyone except Leah, Seth and Sophia. "Bella I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Can you forgive me?" I nodded. "Of course I can." I smiled and she opened her arms for a hug, which I happily gave her. "Thanks Bells." Leah walked down to the house. "Bella!" Seth said. I looked towards my stepbrother and I grinned at him. I'm glad we had gotten along well. "Bells, this is Sophia the second wolf female in history and my girlfriend." I smiled. "Nice to meet you Sophia." "Nice to meet you too." Sophia smiled. "Seth!" I heard Edward yell as he ran back over. They gave each other a hug. I smiled at their friendship. "Edward!" How is my favorite step-brother-in-law?" Edward asked. "He's pretty good and you?" Seth answered. "Ok the girls are stepping in a different house." He grumbled. I hugged Edward from behind and kissed his cheek. "Harsh. Edward meet Sophia my girlfriend." Seth spoke proudly. "Nice to meet you." Edward spoke. "Sophia!" Leah called. "Yeah Leah?" Sophia questioned as Leah came over to us. "Alpha man wants to speak to you." Sophia smiled at us and walked over to the house. I had to ask Seth. "You imprinted?" I asked him quietly. He grinned at me. He had that dreamy look in his eyes. "Yeah amazing right?" I nodded. "What is with Leah?" I asked him. "She finally imprinted on Embry. Apparently she had avoided looking into people's eyes." I smiled. "Embry, who would have thought?" Edward muttered, mainly to himself. "Seth!" Sophia called out to him. "Coming, see you Sis, Bro." He walked away. "Carlisle is going to change his mind…" He whispered. 


	24. 23, Grandpa

Chapter 23 Nessie Pov: Well that was weird dad explained about schools and pretty much begged me to change his mind. So here I was. "Grandpa." He turned to look at me. "Do you love grandma?" I asked. "Of course I do." He replied he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Do you miss her?" Grandpa nodded. "Then why won't you let us go to the same school?" I asked him. "Cause of what happened." He said. Of course, "But look at how everyone is being punished." I stated. "Anyone else would have defended themselves I just didn't because I was scared. Please don't do this please." Grandpa looked like he was about to give in. "Ok I'll change you all to a uni-sex private school." He gave in. "Thank you." I kissed his cheek and skipped out of the room. "It's done." I whispered running to my house I walked into the kitchen and it was full with wolves in human form of course. "Ness." Jake called. I laughed he was trying to cook. I walked over and took it off him. "Never try cook again." I ordered. "Unless you won't almost burn down our house." I threw the pan into the sink. "Hey baby girl Jake wants to talk to everyone in the lounge." Mom was at the door with ten boxes of pizza Dad had another ten. I glanced around my kitchen everyone was gone. "Jacob dinner won't carry itself." Quil and two other people I didn't know walked in. "Yum thanks guys." They took the pizza back into the lounge where everyone was. Mom and Dad left. "Thanks Mom and Dad." I called. I smiled. I then walked into the lounge. I sat on the couch beside Jacob. He offered me a slice of pizza and I took it. "Thanks baby." I whispered and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome." He replied. "Ness these are the new members of the pack I was telling you about. Alex, Ben, Cam, James and Sophia." He pointed them out. "Nice to meet you." I smiled. "So this is Renesmee." Alex murmured. "Yeah this is my school girl." Jacob kissed my head. "Hey babe they're staying with us. I'm not sure for how long. I'll tell you why later." Jake whispered in my ear. I nodded. Edward Pov: I was sitting in my bed my back against the backboard. Bella had moved back in and I had promised she could control tonight. That I would do as she told me. Hence the reason for me being here. Just then the door opened and my Bella stepped out. She was dressed in what she was wearing when she picked me up. I forced myself not to run over and kiss her. She walked over and upon reaching the foot of the bed she crawled towards me. I groaned she was trying to kill me. She reached me and put her hands on mine. She was kissing, sucking and biting my neck. She held my hands down stopping me from doing anything. She licked up to my ear before biting it. I moaned as she started attacking my neck again. It was torture of the best kind. "Bella." I moaned she glanced up at me smiling evilly. She straddled my legs. Kissing along my jaw. She looked up at me and used her teeth to rip my shirt down the middle. She proceeded to torture me more, kissing, tracing and licking my chest. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I growled and grabbed her waist getting up and pushing us both against the wall. As I attacked her lips with mine. Before attacking her neck. She was growling and moaning at the same time. Her legs went weak. Suddenly I found myself on the bed. Making out with Bella like the teenagers we appeared to be. I could tell tonight wasn't going to be the same as normal. Bella paused pulling her jumper off returning her lips to mine. Five hours later… Bella and I were lying on the bed. "Wow." I whispered breaking the silence. "Mmm…" was all my love replied her hands running up and down my back. I growled kissing Bella again. She giggled. "Shall I remove the temptation?" She asked. I growled holding Bella close. "Never." I growled into her ear. Carlisle Pov: "Please never ever do that to me. Ever." I asked my wife. "I promise. I'm sorry." My love replied I pulled her into a hug. "As am I." I whispered into her ear. She looked up and kissed me sweetly. Emmett Pov: A/N: Let's just not go there you can imagine what he and his 'Rosie' are up to. Jasper Pov: A/N: Yet again perhaps not. You can probably guess what they're up to…. Chapter 23: Epilogue Few Months later Bella Pov: Carlisle true to his word had put us back into a uni-sex school. Except Renesmee and Jacob didn't go. Jacob was still alive, thankfully. So my grandchild would have a father. Yeah my baby girl is four weeks pregnant and looks like a three-month pregnant woman, which is to be expected honestly. Carlisle thinks the child would be 1/3 human, 1/3 wolf and 1/3 vampire but who knows. Not us. So life is good. It was great as it would be forever. This was just a slice of our forever. **A/N: It's over I think I might write a sequel and I don't really like** **this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading and keep out for more** **stories…. E.g. Our Twisted Fates by Renesmee is Awesome and** **TwilightLuver127b** **Lots of Love Renesmee is Awesome…**


End file.
